Amando al Enemigo
by Flora-ntvg-Cullen
Summary: Alice tenía un objetivo en la vida: salvar su hacienda. La muerte de su padre la había dejado sola con las tierras.Cuando ella encontró a un soldado al borde de la muerte en sus tierras, Alice no dudó: le salvó la vida. No se imaginaba el alto precio que tendría que pagar por eso. La vida ambos está en riesgo... también sus corazones y sus creencias. Aviso: ADAPT.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, aquí llego a molestar con esta adaptación jaajajaj**

**La historia es de Cristina Pereyra y los personajes de S. Meyer **

* * *

Amando al Enemigo...

Alice tenía solamente un objetivo en la vida: salvar su hacienda. La muerte de su padre la había dejado sola con las tierras hipotecadas y un rebaño muy chiquito para cuidar. Pero el destino le pidió a ella mucho más de lo que se creía capaz de ofrecer a otra persona. Cuando ella encontró a un soldado al borde de la muerte en sus tierras, Alice no dudó: le salvó la vida. Lo que ella no se imaginaba era el alto precio que tendría que pagar por eso. Ahora la vida de los dos está en riesgo... también sus corazones y sus creencias.

CAPÍTULO I

Mientras calentaba el agua para el té, Alice se acercó a la ventana. El cielo tenía nubes blancas, es decir que por la mañana no habría lluvia. Eso era bueno, necesitaba revisar las cercas. Los vecinos no se molestaban si sus ovejas se mezclaban a sus rebaños, en la esquila los animales eran separados honestamente y sus pastos eran grandes lo bastante para que no tuviesen pierdas si sus pocos animales los comían también. Pero a ella le convenía tener sus animales en sus tierras, saber cuantos tenía.

Tomó aire. Su rebaño contaba hoy poco más de media centena de animales. Poco. Si seguía así no lograría mantener la propriedad que heredara de su padre. Tendría que sacar dinero de otra cosa hasta el rebaño se recuperar. Aunque no sabía el que podría hacer, quedaba segura de que lo descubriría muy pronto. Era eso o entregar las tierra al banco. No había elección.

Miró la pradera que tercamente pintaba de verde aquella tierra hostil. Tierra hostil que había expulsado su madre. Tras dos años viviendo allí, ella se había marchado de vuelta a Inglaterra, dejando atrás su marido y su hija. Nunca más volvió. Alice y su padre se quedaron y salieron adelante con la hacienda de ovejas. Aunque había nacido en Inglaterra, Alice no tenía ninguno recuerdo de allá, pues contaba año y medio cuando sus padres se habían desplazado hacia el océano soñando con riquezas. El sueño se hizo añicos y su madre no se quedó para recogerlos. Como los ratos que abandonan el navío cuando ese empieza a hundirse, su madre se fue sin mirar atrás.

En esos veinte años Alice no había nunca tenido ganas de buscarla. Siempre había actuado como si ella estuviese muerta.

Tampoco su madre le había buscado, mandado una tarjeta de navidad o cumpleaños. Pero, ahora, sola e en dificultades, a veces Alice se preguntaba si no sería hora de reclamar sus derechos de hija, de buscar una nueva vida.

Hacía casi un año que su padre se había muerto. Era el único pariente que ella conocía. El único que vivía en la isla. Es cierto que Alice tenía muchos amigos allí, en lo general personas de la misma edad de su padre o más viejas, pero sus amigos. Personas que la querían como a una hija, que la ayudaban en todo, pero ¿qué futuro tendría allí? Ninguno si no sacase dinero de alguna manera para pagar el banco. Se lo debía a su padre. Quizás vendiese las tierras y se marchase de la isla, pero no las perdería para el banco. Eso lo había prometido a su padre y iba a cumplirlo. O morir intentando.

El chirrido del agua en la tetera la trajo de vuelta a la realidad de las cosas prácticas. No podía desperdiciar su tiempo con devaneos, necesitaba trabajar. Preparó el té y tostó unas cuantas rebanadas de pan, algunas para comer ahora, otras para llevarse al campo. Tomaría un desayuno reforzado pues quería quedarse trabajando en la pradera hasta la tarde. Mientras untaba una tostada con mermelada miró hacia el perro que quedaba sentado delante de la puerta.

–Pasaremos todo el día en la pradera, Jake, ¿qué tal?

El inmenso perro blanco ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera analizando la cuestión, el que la hizo reírse. Jake tenía la costumbre de ladearse la cabeza siempre que su padre o ella le hablaban. Lo habían ganado aún cachorro de Billy Black, que tenía tierras en la isla Este y solía venir a la Oeste para comprarse lana. Más que criador, Black era comerciante. Tal vez el más importante de las islas y con el cual su padre había negociado todos los años. Jake era un pastor húngaro y había sido muy útil con las ovejas, además de ser una compañía en su vida ahora tan solitaria.

Alice se levantó, guardó las tostadas que sobraron en una bolsa plástica que enseguida puso en un bolso de lona, cogió el térmico con té y también lo puso en el bolso. Jake se estiró al ver que ella se acercaba a la puerta con el bolso colgado del hombro.

–Vamos –dijo Alice y sostuvo la puerta para que el perro pasase–, que hoy tenemos trabajo que le gustará más que el en el jardín de hierbas o en la huerta. Iremos al campo.

El perro saltaba alrededor de su dueña que siguió al galpón.

"Una pintura haría milagros aquí", pensó Alice, "Así como en la casa." Pero tinta era un lujo que no podía permitirse en ese momento, aunque si fuese vender la propiedad, una capa de tinta subiría su precio. Cogió una manta y se acercó al caballo.

–Buen día, Roy –saludó ella acariciándole el cuello–, hoy vamos al campo. Hace un día agradable, pero no es un paseo, vamos a trabajar.

Alice puso la manta en el costado de Roy y fue por los arreos.

Apenas terminó con Roy, cogió un martillo y clavos, los guardó en el bolso, se montó en el caballo y salió. Jake corría al lado de Roy por la pradera. A Alice le gustaba cabalgar, pero ahora recorrer sus tierras no le traía alegría. Todo lo que veía era desolación. Por un rato pensó que era así que su madre debía haber visto aquél sitio.

Ella no se quedara lo bastante para ver lo que el marido construyera allí, para conocer los buenos tiempos de la hacienda. Todo que ella había visto era lo mismo que Alice veía ahora: desolación.

–¡Mira, Jake! –dijo ella mientras hacía Roy detenerse–. Traiga ellas acá y voy cerrar el agujero de la cerca.

El perro corrió hacia las ovejas que se quedaban allá de la cerca y hizo su trabajo de pastor, trayéndolas hacia el otro lado.

Alice había bajado de Roy, lo ató a la cerca y sacó lo martillo y los clavos. Apenas las ovejas pasaron ella siguió hacia el agujero para arreglar la tabla que cayera. Terminado el reparo, montó y siguió recorriendo la cerca buscando otros agujeros. Encontró más, cinco pequeños, que aún no permitirían que una oveja adulta pasase, pero si no los arreglase, sólo aumentarían. Además, en un mes habrían corderos, y esos pasarían por allí.

Mientras arreglaba la cerca, Jake corría hacia la playa y buscaba pingüinos. Era una de las cosas que le gustaba mucho a su perro: correr atrás de los pingüinos. Aunque pudiese correr mucho más rápido que ellos, lo que le gustaba era asustarlos. Los perseguía de muy cerca, pero nunca había siquiera mordido a uno.

Para Jake era sólo un juguete. En otros tiempos ella tendría se divertido viendo el perro en la playa, pero ahora no podía permitirse ninguna distracción. Y tampoco tenía ganas de distraerse. Toda su atención estaba en como podría mantener la hacienda.

En cuanto Jake empezó a ladrar agresivamente Alice alzó la mirada y lo vio correr hacia las rocas. El corazón le empezó a latir locamente. Jake solía ladrar de aquella manera cuando algún desconocido se acercaba. No era así que ladraba hacia los pingüinos. Seguro que alguien se acercaba. Ella se reprochó por no haber traído el arma de su padre.

Jake siguió alejándose hasta pararse delante de unos matorrales. Alice lo había seguido con la mirada. El perro seguía ladrando. Ella estrechó los ojos hacia los matorrales y advirtió un bulto oscuro medio escondido allí. ¿Un pingüino? Quizás fuese, aunque en la distancia parecía tener el tamaño de una persona.

Jake paró de ladrar, se acercó al bulto y lo olisqueó. Entonces sentó, alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y aulló. Lo hizo de la misma manera que hacía cuando encontraba una oveja herida. Fuese lo que fuese, quedaba vivo. Y herido. Sin pensar en los riesgos Alice se echó a correr hacia el perro.

Paró en seco al mirar el bulto en los matorrales.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y se quedó sin aliento.

Un hombre.

Un soldado.

Alice llevó las manos al pecho y empezó a temblar. Alice volvió a olisquear el hombre. "¿Qué debo hacer?", se preguntaba ella. Sabía que debería llamar al ejército, pues encontrara un enemigo.

¿Cuántos más habían? ¿Cuándo había llegado? Por su apariencia, quedaba en la isla hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez desde la guerra.

Miró el hombre. El rostro pálido estaba lleno de heridas, su uniforme era puro harapo, apenas se veía la bandera en una de las mangas. Tenía ojeras y estaba muy flaco, además de desmayado.

De aquella manera no podía ser considerado enemigo de nadie. El hombre quedaba muy cerca de la muerte. ¿Y si lo dejase allí?

Como si estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos, Jake la miró con fiereza. Alice se encogió de hombros, mascullando:

–Ha sido sólo una idea.

El temblor disminuyó y ella seguía mirando el hombre, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Si lo socorriese podría ser acusada de traición, si lo dejaba allí, su conciencia la acusaría. Tenía otra elección: llamar al ejército. Pero, tardarían mucho en llegar y él ya se habría muerto. Al fin y al cabo, las elecciones eran salvarlo o dejarlo morir.

Jake se acercó y la tiró de la manga del abrigo. Alice miró con afecto al perro.

–Sí, amigo. Es un hombre, y todos los hombres tienen derecho a la vida. Aunque sea un americano, tiene el derecho. Hasta mismo los americanos tienen derecho a la vida.

Saliendo del estado de shock en que había quedado al darse cuenta del que su perro había encontrado, Alice pasó a la acción.

Buscó a Roy y tras mucho esfuerzo logró alzar el hombre a su lomo. A pesar de quedarse muy flaco, el hombre tenía cosa de un metro y noventa, el que dificultó el trabajo de ella. Mientras conducía el caballo a casa, Alice intentaba decidir cuales serían sus próximos pasos.

Por supuesto debería empezar limpiando las heridas y tratándolas, enseguida darle comida, pero... ¿y después? ¿Llamar al ejército y decirles que tenía un americano herido en casa y lo estaba cuidando? Eso sería una total falta de quicio. En aquel fin de mundo, podría sanarlo sin que nadie supiera de su presencia, pero él no podría quedarse para siempre incógnito en su casa. Si lo sanaba en secreto, ¿cómo se libraría de él después? Miró al perro que caminaba a su lado en silencio.

–Me has metido en un lío mucho peor que el del banco, Jake. —Si tuvieses quedado a mi lado mientras yo arreglaba los agujeros, no lo habríamos encontrado.

"Y él se moriría", añadió mentalmente. Esa idea le causó un nudo en el estómago.

En cuanto se acercaban a casa el hombre abrió los ojos vidriosos y murmuró palabras que ella no comprendió. No había recuperado la conciencia, estaba delirando a causa de la fiebre. Alice condujo Roy hacia la puerta de la cocina y allí bajó el hombre. Logró conseguir que él diese algunos pasos y así no le fue mucho difícil conducirlo hasta el cuarto de baño que había cerca de la cocina. Lo dejó tirado al suelo, apoyado en la bañera, y volvió a la cocina.

El fogón ya quedaba listo para ser encendido, sólo necesitaba llenar la ollas y calentar el agua. Terminó en la cocina y volvió al baño. Jake había quedado junto al hombre y se acostaba sobre su cuerpo, como si quisiera calentarlo. Alice frunció el ceño al mirarlos.

– ¿Qué pasa, Jake? Nunca te han gustado los extraños.

El perro la miró con indiferencia y lamió la mano del hombre.

–¡Vaya! Ya me percaté de que él te cayó bien. Cuida de él mientras busco lo que necesito.

El perro se quedó junto al hombre y Alice fue hacia la habitación que había pertenecido a su padre. Necesitaba ropa para el hombre y toalla, además de sus hierbas. Cogió lo que necesitaba para limpiarlo y arreglarlo, dejó la cama lista para acostarlo y volvió al cuarto de baño.

– Vuelvo en un rato – dijo ella dejando la toalla y la ropa allí.

Volvió a la cocina, probó el agua. Casi listo. Pasó a la despensa y cogió unos cuantos botes de preparados de hierbas. Eran para las ovejas, pero podían ser aplicados en personas. Aquel hombre tenía más heridas que cualquiera oveja que había tratado nunca.

Volviendo a la cocina preparó una infusión hecha con una mezcla de hierbas que le bajarían la fiebre al hombre y verificó el agua del baño. A causa de la fiebre el baño debía ser tibio, sino la empeoraría.

Mientras llenaba la bañera con el agua, Alice recordó su padre.

Tuviera un ACV tres años antes de su muerte y se quedara discapacitado por mucho tiempo. Después se había recuperado casi completamente. Pero los síntomas volvieron en los primeros días de ese año y, como el médico había les pedido, fueron a la capital. No había más tiempo, otro ACV le quitó la vida a su padre. Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas por los recuerdos de como había cuidado a su padre. Había hecho todo lo posible para dejar su vida más agradable. Ahora haría lo mismo por ese desconocido.

–Sal, Jake–dijo ella acercándose al hombre.

El perro que conocía el ritual de los baños que ella daba en su padre, se alejó muy pronto, sentándose a la puerta del cuarto de baño. a él no le gustaba el agua, pero sabía que después ella lo necesitaría.

Alice miró aquel hombre que estaba hecho una lástima.

Envuelto en harapos y oliendo peor que una mofeta, lucía la barba y el pelo muy crecidos y enmarañados. Decidió que le cortaría la barba y si no lograse desenredar su pelo con el acondicionador, también lo cortaría. Le quitó los harapos del uniforme y lo alzó a la bañera. Todo su cuerpo quedaba cubierto de heridas y poco se veía de músculos. El hombre estaba hecho piel y huesos. Un sentimiento de compasión la invadió. Él había sufrido mucho. Seguro que había pasado hambre, que sintiera soledad y tal vez miedo.

* * *

**Bien...por ahora lo dejo aquí...La sigo o no?**

**Reviews? Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! a pedido del público aquí les va..**

**Soy mala x poner a Jake como perro? jajajajaa**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Ella le limpió sus heridas y cuando él gimió de dolor, masculló un pedido de disculpas. En cuanto lavó el pelo y lo desenredó, Alice se quedó encantada con su color rubio y lo suave que era. Se alegró por no necesitar cortarlo. Sería una lástima. Vació la bañera, secó el hombre y lo puso sobre una manta. Jake se acercó y agarró con los dientes las puntas de la manta que Alice sujetaba. Ella se incorporó y miró al perro.

–Llévelo al cuarto de papá, Jake.

El perro la miró, en duda.

–Llévelo al cuarto de papá, Jake –repitió ella.

Fue lo bastante. Jake empezó a tirar de la manta, arrastrándola hacia el cuarto de su antiguo dueño. Alice caminaba al lado de la manta, cerciorándose de que el hombre no se cayera al suelo. En el suelo de madera pulida la manta deslizaba fácilmente.

Jake paró al lado de la cama. El hombre volviera a abrir los ojos y agitarse en la turbación de la fiebre. Eso ayudó la tarea de Alice de acostarlo en la cama. Él se alzó casi solo, ella sólo le dio la dirección a los movimientos. Él se quedó sin aliento, comprobando que sus fuerzas quedaban en el límite de la vida.

Ella fijó los ojos en el rostro sin color. Nunca había perdido a una oveja que se quedara herida y sin fuerzas, no lo perdería.

Buscó las hierbas y la infusión que le había preparado. Lo hizo beber una taza de la infusión, el que fue fácil pues él tenía sed.

Entonces ella pudo dedicarse a las heridas. Cubrió cada una con una gruesa capa del preparado de hierbas y tapó con una gasa. A causa de la cantidad de heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, el hombre quedó parecido a una momia.

Alice mojó un pañuelo en el agua y lo puso en la frente de él.

Necesitaba bajarle la fiebre. Miró hacia Jake y le sonrió.

–Será una larga noche, Jake.

El perro emitió un sonido ronco y se acostó a sus pies.

Algún tiempo después, antes que oscureciera, ella dejó el hombre solo con el perro. La fiebre había bajado un poco y los delirios habían pasado, ahora él dormía tranquilamente. Alice preparó comida para ella y su "huésped". Él necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas, pero en el estado en que quedaba no soportaría una comida más elaborada. Quizás no se despertase esa noche, pero mismo adormilado podría hacerlo beber el caldo como hiciera con el agua.

Antes que la noche cayese, ella fue al gallinero recoger los huevos del día y alimentar las gallinas. Se las había olvidado, así como a Roy. Buscó al caballo en el galpón y resopló al verlo acostado en su sitio de costumbre.

–Buen chico –dijo ella–. He estado muy ocupada con nuestro nuevo amigo y me olvidé de ti.

Alice llenó el comedero con heno y le trajo agua. Ella sabía que quedaría atrapada por los cuidados al extraño en los próximos días y así era mejor dejar todo listo para algunos días. Volvió con los huevos a la casa.

La comida estaba casi lista y ella fue al baño en el que había limpiado al hombre. Miró el uniforme tirado al suelo y su corazón empezó a latir locamente. Si alguien viera aquello quedaría con problemas. Y de los grandes.

Tocó la tela áspera. Seguro que aquellos harapos tendrían un significado especial para el hombre, pero no podía guardárselos. Lo mejor que podría hacer era quemar el uniforme para que nadie encontrara rastro de él. Bien, quizás pudiese guardar un pedazo de él... pensó en recortar la bandera, pero sería peligroso. Decidió por guardar un trozo de la manga. Nadie podría identificar que aquél retallo era de un uniforme de soldado. Al menos era lo que ella esperaba.

En cuanto lo puso en el fuego del fogón sintió una punzada de culpa. Pero era lo que debía hacer, y lo hacía sin remordimientos.

Se sirvió un plato de sopa y la tomó a toda prisa. Empezaba a ponerse nerviosa por la presencia del hombre allí. Además, había quedado más de una hora lejos de él y se sentía responsable por su vida.

Puso la ración en el comedero de Jake y llenó el bebedero. Colocó en un vaso grande sólo el caldo. Apenas entibiase intentaría hacer que el hombre lo bebiese.

Llevando una lámpara de aceite en la mano, caminó por la casa oscura hacia el cuarto que había pertenecido a su padre. Para ahorrar dinero no acostumbraba encender el generador, por lo tanto no tenía energía para las lámparas eléctricas. Desde el marco de la puerta vio que el hombre seguía durmiendo, aunque se agitara mientras ella quedara lejos, pues se había descubierto. Ella arregló la manta y miró cariñosamente hacia Jake.

–Vete a la cocina, ya he puesto tu ración.

El perro no se inmutó y ella repitió el orden:

–Vete a comer, Jake.

El perro se incorporó, olisqueó el hombre y la miró. Entonces obedeció y fue a la cocina por su ración.

Alice se sentó en la cama y acarició el pelo del hombre. Miró el rostro pálido. Sus párpados temblaban, quizás fuese una pesadilla.

Probablemente los tenía, había sufrido mucho. Seguro que sí. Ella lo podía decir sólo mirándolo. Él se agitó aún más. Ella siguió acariciándole el pelo y pronto el hombre se calmó. Debería ser a causa de sus sueños pues la fiebre ya había bajado lo bastante para no producir esas turbaciones.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró. Parecía seguir sin la conciencia de sus hechos, pero seguro que fijó los ojos en ella.

–Ángel... muerte... –masculló el hombre, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y resoplando.

–No –repuso ella –. No soy un ángel. Aún sigues con vida.

Él no volvió a abrir los ojos, pero se había calmado y ella aprovechó para intentar hacerlo beber el caldo. Apenas lo ofreció y él aceptó con gusto, aunque paró de bebérselo antes de la mitad del vaso. Le había sido todo un esfuerzo hablar y enseguida beber, sus fuerzas se habían acabado.

Alice dejó el vaso en la mesilla de noche y lo auxilió a acostarse confortablemente. Ahora él tenía un sueño sereno, incluso una sonrisa si dibujó en sus labios resequidos. Ella tomó aliento, como dijera al perro, la noche sería larga. Cogió una manta en el baúl y se envolvió en ella. No lo dejaría solo mientras no estuviera sin fiebre, y le gustaría estar a su lado cuando se despertase.

Mucho más tarde en esa noche él volvió a despertarse, murmuró algunas palabras que ella no logró comprender y cayó en el sueño otra vez. Ella lo hizo beber un poco más del caldo, arregló la manta y le acarició el pelo hasta que se calmó.

Alice logró dormitar un par de veces, pero la mayor parte de la noche la pasó despierta, vigilando la fiebre del hombre y planeando como actuaría en los próximos días. Apenas amaneció, Alcie fue a la cocina. Revisó el fogón para cerciorarse de que la ropa de él hubiese sido totalmente quemada y encendió el fuego. Puso la tetera con agua allí y fue hacia el jardín de hierbas buscar las que necesitaba hoy. No tenía la costumbre de utilizarlas pero ahora le serían muy útiles.

El cielo gris prometía la llovizna tan común en la isla. Alice miró hacia la pradera dónde sus ovejas comían esparcidas. Casi las podía contar desde allí, su rebaño sólo disminuyera en los últimos años.

Su esperanza era que pudiese conservar aquellas y mantener vivos los corderos que pronto iban nacer. Si no lo hacía, su hacienda se hundiría.

Volvió a la casa y preparó una infusión con las hierbas que había cogido. Hizo unas tostadas y se las comió puras mientras esperaba que la infusión se entibiase. Cogió el vaso con la infusión y regresó al cuarto. El hombre aún quedaba dormido en aquél sueño tranquilo que empezara a la mitad de la madrugada, sus facciones se habían suavizado y las ojeras quedaban un poco más claras.

Alice se acercó a la cama, lo ayudó a incorporarse un poco y le dio la infusión. Él no se despertó, pero bebió con gusto, la fiebre lo había dejado con mucha sed. Ella se sintió culpable.

–Lo siento –dijo ella con dulzura mientras lo acostaba en la almohada otra vez –, pero no puedes despertarte mientras yo esté fuera. Te necesito dormido hasta que vuelva.

La infusión que le había preparado era somnífera y lo mantendría dormido hasta las doce, tal vez más. Alice necesitaba arreglar un par de cosas y querría algunos consejos, iba a salir con Roy y dejar Jake con su huésped. Conocía a una persona que la podía ayudar a decidirse como actuar en esa situación y la iba buscar. Miró el perro con expresión seria.

–Cuidalo –dijo ella señalando el hombre.

Jake inmediatamente subió a la cama, acostándose junto a él y mirando hacia la puerta como solía hacer con el padre de Alice cuando ese quedaba enfermo. La escena trajo lágrimas a los ojos de ella, sin embargo balanceó la cabeza para despejarse de los recuerdos y se concentró en el presente. Ya tenía complicaciones lo bastante sin los malos recuerdos.

Ensilló a Roy y siguió hacia la propriedad de sus vecinos. El todo-terreno quedaba aparcado al lado de la casa, es decir que James volviera a casa. Eso era malo, quizás estropease sus planes de hablar a solas con la abuela de él. Alice alzó la barbilla, había venido por una cosa, no volvería a casa sin lo que buscaba.

Acercándose más a la casa ella vio que James la esperaba en el porche. Alice siempre se preguntaba si él tenía algún interés en ella o si era sólo por la hacienda, pues él nunca había demostrado tenerlo hasta que su padre empezó a tener pérdidas en la hacienda.

Fue entonces que ella pasó a ser una chica interesante a sus ojos.

Seguro que no era por ella sino que por la hacienda, y eso dejaba Alice muy enfadada, aunque hoy le convenía no demostrarlo.

James la ayudó a bajarse del caballo y la besó en la mejilla.

–Hola, Alice. ¿Cómo estás?

–Estoy bien, ¿y usted? ¿Hace mucho que has vuelto?

–Llegué anteayer a casa, antes de eso me quedé dos semanas en la capital negociando la lana.

– ¿Cómo están los precios? – Alice preguntó con interés real en el tema.

–Ven a la cocina y ya seguimos a hablar –invitó James–. Apenas habíamos empezado el desayuno. La abuela quedará muy contenta en verte.

Alice aceptó la invitación y siguieron por el porche hacia la puerta de la cocina en el lado de la casa. Como había dicho James, a sus padres les alegró la visita de Alice. Ella estrechó la mano del señor Witherlade , besó las mejillas de la señora Whiterlade y abrazó la abuela de James.

–Deberías venir más a menudo, Alice –dijo la señora Witherlade–, la soledad no hace bien a la gente joven.

–Así es –añadió la abuela –, además nos gusta tu compañía.

Alice sonrió y explicó:

–Si pudiera, vendría todos los días, sin embargo ahora que estoy sola para cuidar de la hacienda las cosas se pusieron difí tendremos corderos y el trabajo aumentará.

El señor Whiterlade balanceó la cabeza.

–Desde luego, pero ¿no te crees que sería mejor que dejara su rebaño con lo nuestro? Ahorrarías trabajo y ya te lo he dicho que a nosotros no nos importaría un comino.

–Agradezco su oferta, señor Whiterlade, pero quiero hacer lo que mi padre esperaba de mí – se excusó Alice –. A él no le gustaría que su hacienda se quedase sin las ovejas.

Fred Whiterlade dio una sonrisa y guardó en sus adentros la opinión de que era solo una cuestión de tiempo para que la hacienda de los Brandon se quedase sin ninguno animal y en las manos del banco.

–¿Ya contó las novedades a Alice, James? –preguntó el padre.

–Apenas cruzamos algunas palabras en el porche. Preguntabas del precio de la lana, ¿no? –James habló con Alcie. –Tendremos una mala temporada, han bajado y no creo que mejoren antes de la próxima estación.

Alcie frunció el ceño. Mala noticia. Muy mala. Esa estación no había siquiera empezado, es decir que tendrían un año entero de precios bajos. Todo lo que a ella no podría ocurrir. No tenía todo ese tiempo con el banco.

–No te preocupes con eso –dijo James cogiendo su mano –.Todo se arreglará.

–Seguro que sí, además no he venido por noticias del precio de la lana y sí por un bueno rato de distracción.

–¡Muy bien, chica! –exclamó la abuela –. Hablar de negocios en el desayuno es muy aburrido.

Siguieron hablando del tiempo, de los vecinos y James les contó algunas anécdotas de sus meses en Inglaterra. En eso pasaron un largo rato hasta que los hombres se retiraron con la excusa del trabajo, dejando solas a las mujeres. La abuela invitó a Alice que echase un vistazo en las rosas que James le había regalado.

Legítimas rosas inglesas.

Dejando la señora Whiterlade en la cocina, las dos siguieron hacia el jardín de invierno que era el orgullo de la abuela. Allí ella cultivaba plantas de la lejana Inglaterra y algunas de otros lugares del mundo que a lo largo de la vida sus amigos le habían regalado.

Aquél era un sitio sagrado en la casa, nadie entraba sin haber sido invitado por la abuela. Cuando venían buscarla allí, la llamaban desde la puerta.

"¡Qué bien!", pensó Alice , "Ha sido más sencillo del que me había imaginado quedarme a solas con ella.. Pronto podré volver a casa." Haber dejado al hombre solo en la casa le preocupaba, particularmente el miedo de que él se despertara le hacía el corazón encogerse. ¿Cómo se sentiría despertándose en una casa desconocida? ¿Cómo reaccionaría a eso? ¿La necesitaría a causa de su debilidad?


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui andooo! bue, les dejo un nuevo capi ajajaj_XD **

**Besoooos!**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

La abuela le enseñó a Alice un par de rosales recién plantados y entonces se volcó, mirándola a los ojos.

–¿Qué te preocupa, niña?

Alice palideció un poco y tuvo que tomar aire antes de contestar.

–Ya lo sabes, abuela. La hacienda.

La señora le sonrió.

–Lleva meses metida en preocupaciones con la hacienda. Hay algo nuevo. Importante. Tan importante como para quitarle el sueño por la noche.

–Tengo miedo de no lograr salir adelante. Si pierdo la hacienda, no sé lo que voy hacer.

–Buscar tu madre.

–Sería el camino más sencillo –Alice balanceó la cabeza –, pero no lo puedo hacer. A ella nunca le importó como yo y papá seguíamos con nuestra vida, no se importaría ahora. Aquella mujer dejó de ser mi madre cuando abandonó a mí y papá en esa isla.

–Quizás esté en lo cierto pero no te quedan elecciones, niña.

Tendrás que buscar un pariente o un marido. Una cosa u otra.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

–Sin embargo, ella aún es mía. Aún la puedo salvar.

Quedaron un rato en silencio. La abuela no se había tragado las disculpas de Alice pero sabía que la chica había venido por ella, no solía hacer visitas sociales a sus vecinos, menos aún cuando quedaba a punto de perder el trabajo de toda la vida de su padre.

Si la había buscado cuando tenía trabajo por hacer era por cosa importante. Tarde o temprano hablaría. Mientras tanto siguió enseñando a la joven las novedades en su jardín.

Alice no lograba encontrar forma de empezar el tema del que necesitaba hablar, entonces hizo la pregunta más directa posible y que le pareció la menos comprometedora:

– ¿Abuela, piensas que los invasores van a volver?

La señora alzó una mirada serena hacia Alice.

–Siempre he dicho que vendrían. Y vinieron. Nadie me creía, pero así fue. Son tercos como nosotros.

Alice no supo como interpretar la respuesta.

–¿Volverán?

– Seguro que sí.

–¿Pronto?

La abuela estrechó los ojos. Ahí estaba lo que había quitado el sueño a la chica y la había traído a su casa esa mañana. La ansiedad de Alice lo decía todo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por que te preocupas con eso ahora?

–Déjalo, ha sido sólo una pregunta.

La señora dio una carcajada suave.

–¿Esperas que yo va a creerte? Ni siquiera mientras ellos peleaban en el Este te has interesado por noticias de la guerra.Dímelo, así podré ayudarte.

Alice tomó aire y le contó a la abuela los hechos de ayer.

–Así que has encontrado un soldado herido en tus tierras y lo has recogido a tu casa –masculló la abuela, reflexionando sobre el hecho.

–Así es. Ahora no sé como actuar.

–Nadie puede enterarse de eso.

–Ya lo sé, pero no podré ocultarlo para siempre...

–No te pongas la carreta delante de los bueyes –dijo la abuela con determinación –. Ahora necesitas ocultarlo mientras lo deja sano. Eso es todo.

Alice asintió y volvió a la carga con la pregunta que le quitara el sueño:

–¿Están volviendo?

–Él te contestará. Aunque yo creo que no, debe ser un extraviado del otoño. Ha sido humillante, no volverán antes de muchos años. No creo que vuelvan en este siglo.

Alice resopló aliviada. No iba ocultar un enemigo, sino un hombre herido. Y mismo que fuese un prisionero de guerra, tendría ese derecho. La abuela le tocó el hombro.

–Mantendré a James alejado de tu casa y cualquier novedad te envío un mensaje por radio. Cuida que tenga batería, ¿no?

–Lo haré.

Más un rato y volvieron a la cocina. La abuela le regaló a Alice unos cuantos litros de leche y la joven declinó la invitación para la comida. Alice ataba el bolso con la leche a la silla cuando James se acercó. "Seguro que me espiaba desde el galpón", pensó ella.

–Pensé que harías la comida con nosotros.

–Necesito volver a casa, hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

–Es primavera, Alice, relájate.

James se acercó un poco más y Alice se quedó atrapada entre ello y el caballo.

–Quiero dejar todo listo antes que nazcan los corderos –se disculpó ella.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?

–No, gracias, pero si la necesito, te llamaré.

–No te olvides de los amigos –susurró James.

–Seguro que no –repuso ella muy seria.

James hizo una mueca y miró el caballo.

–¿Qué le pasa a Roy? Apesta como una mofeta.

Alice se dio la vuelta, escondiéndole su rostro antes que él se percatase de sus emociones. Necesitaba una respuesta rápida, así James no le daría ninguna importancia al hecho.

–Es la manta. He confundido los sitios y cogí la sucia –explicó ella mientras subía al caballo.

–¡Vaya! Es mejor que la tires a la basura, nadie logrará quitarle el olor. ¿Estás cazando mofetas? Si necesitas carne, te la doy. La comida quedará más rica con mi ganado que con sus mofetas.

Alice sonrió contenta con la broma de James, él había quitado importancia al hecho.

–Me acordaré de eso antes de cazar más mofetas. Hasta luego, James.

–Hasta, Alice.

Ella espoleó el caballo para alejarse de él. James solía ser insistente cuando quería algo, y en ese momento quería acercarse a ella. Mientras cabalgaba la cabeza de Alice daba vueltas en su problema, aunque ahora ya quedaba más tranquila: tenía una aliada. Podía contar con la abuela para arreglar todo lo que fuese necesario para el hombre. Todo lo que necesitaba era mantener a James lejos de su casa. Además de la colaboración de la abuela, unas visitas regulares a la hacienda de los Whiterlade serían lo bastante. Así que su huésped se recuperase un poco, podría hacerlas con tranquilidad.

Alice se dio prisa en quitar a Roy la silla y los arreos. Tiró la manta a un canto y corrió a la casa. Entró y volvió a cerrar la puerta con la llave. De ahora en adelante tendría que mantenerlas cerradas siempre, aunque no fuese la costumbre de nadie allí. Fue hacia el cuarto y miró el hombre desde el marco de la puerta. Seguía durmiendo en la misma posición que lo había dejado.

Jake dejó su puesto de guardián y se acercó a su dueña, lamiéndole la mano.

–Hola, Jake. Has hecho un buen trabajo –dijo ella acariciando el hocico del perro.

El perro puso las patas en los hombros de ella y Alice lo estrechó con fuerza. En estos últimos meses Jake había sido su única compañía. Aunque fuese un perro, había sido lo bastante. Ella le quitó las patas del hombro y le dijo:

–Vete a la cocina. Enseguida me voy.

Jake volvió a la cama, olisqueó el hombre y salió del cuarto.

Ella se acercó a la cama, alejó un mechón que había caído en el rostro del hombre y puso la mano en su frente. Tibia. La fiebre no volviera, eso era una buena señal de recuperación. Su corazón se encogió al mirarlo indefenso en su sueño y acordarse que era un hombre entrenado para matar. Seguro que había dejado su patria soñando que volvería como héroe, y ahora quedaba atrapado en una cama, con su vida pendiendo del hilo de las ganas de una enemiga. Alice entornó los ojos. No eran enemigos. Ni siquiera se conocían, ¿como podrían serlo? Habían nacido en países distintos, sólo eso.

Tomó aliento. Iba cuidarlo. Lo había decidido aún en la pradera.

Sus caminos se habían cruzado por la mano de Dios. El Señor la había invitado al perdón y ella aceptó la invitación. A pesar de aquel hombre ser un soldado que había invadido su país sería cuidado como si fuese uno de sus vecinos que la necesitase. No era él el culpable de la guerra, de que hombres de ambos los países habían caído muertos en el suelo de las Islas y en el mar. Él seguiría vivo.

Ese había sido el pedido de Dios al ponerlo en sus tierras.

Arregló la manta sobre él, le dio una sonrisa y salió.

Jake quedaba sentado delante de la puerta cuando Alice regresó a la cocina. Ella le abrió la puerta y él salió. Silbando suavemente una de las canciones que más le gustaba a su padre, ella encendió el fogón y puso la olla en el fuego. Buscó en la despensa si había alguna botella de vino. Quedaban tres. A su padre siempre le gustaba el vino, nunca lo había visto borracho pero con frecuencia lo veía sorbiendo un vaso de vino y mirando hacia el mar. Quizás pensando en la madre de ella.

Alice balanceó la cabeza para aclarar las ideas. No era tiempo para recuerdos, sino de seguir adelante. Llevó una botella a la cocina. Puso la tetera en el fogón. Prepararía té y lo dejaría en el térmico para beber mientras cuidaba del hombre. Separó la leche en dos porciones: una para beber y quizá preparar algún dulce y otra para hacer queso.

Una vez listo el contenido de la olla, separó caldo para llevar a su enfermo. Sirvió un plato y sentó a la mesa. Sola. Sonrió con la idea de que pronto él tendría fuerzas para comer en la mesa y ella no haría más la comida sola. Echaba de menos su padre en esas pequeñas cosas de lo cotidiano. Habían sido sólo los dos y eso los había hecho muy unidos.

Dejó el plato en el fregadero, llamó a Jake desde de la puerta y en cuanto él entró la cerró con la cerradura. Cogió el vaso de caldo y fue con el perro al cuarto. Hizo que él hombre se lo bebiera todo.

Llevó el vaso a la cocina y preparó el té. Cogió el térmico con el té, galletas, un libro y volvió al cuarto. Jake quedaba dormido al lado de la cama.

Acercó la vieja mecedora de su padre a la cama y se sentó.

Eran las tres cuando él empezó a agitarse. Alice dejó el libro en el suelo y se quedó observando al hombre. Su agitación no era la de una pesadilla o de la fiebre, sino la de quién está se despertando.

Tomó aire. Temía aquel momento, cuando tenía que ponerlo delante de la realidad. Si el hombre se quedase inconsciente sería mucho más fácil para ella cuidarlo, pero no sería saludable... entonces que se despertase. En algún momento eso iba ocurrir. Que fuese ahora.

Más algunos minutos y él abrió los ojos, parpadeando algunas veces antes de fijar la mirada en ella.

–Un ángel –dijo él en voz muy baja y cuando esbozó un movimiento para incorporarse quedó sin aliento.

–No soy un ángel, estás en la tierra.

Él hizo una mueca de dolor y necesitó esperar un rato hasta que su respiración volviese al normal y pudiese hablar.

–¿Volví a casa?

–No. Aún estás en la isla.

Se miraban a los ojos, pero Alice no tenía valor para acercarse y quedar al alcance de sus manos. Aunque eso era una estupidez pues el hombre no tenía fuerzas siquiera para alejarse el pelo de la cara.

–¿Malvinas? ¿Gran Malvina?

–En la isla Oeste –repuso ella con cautela. Él parecía ansioso, casi desesperado.

–Sí, Gran Malvina. Sigo aquí.

Él cerró los ojos. Sus párpados parecían hechos de plomo, así como sus brazos y piernas. Seguía vivo y en la isla. Nadie lo había rescatado. ¿Qué sería de su compañero? En un último rasgo de desespero se habían separado. No soportaban más el hambre y el frío. No tenían más esperanzas. Dejaron la cueva y siguieron rumbos opuestos. Aunque hablar le quitaba el aliento, necesitaba de respuestas.

–¿Quién eres?

–Vivo aquí. Te he encontrado en la pradera de mi hacienda y esta es mi casa.

–¿Sabes quién soy? –él seguía hablando con los ojos cerrados.

–Lucías tu uniforme cuando te encontré.

Él abrió los ojos y la miró.

–Y aun así me trajiste a tu casa, ¿por qué?

–¿Por que te dejaría morir en la pradera? –repuso ella.

Él volvió a cerrar los ojos. ¡Dios! ¡cómo le faltaban las fuerzas!

–Hay una guerra, ¿no lo sabes?

El corazón de ella se encogió. Él no sabía que todo se había acabado hacía algunos meses. Es decir que había llegado en aquella época como ella había imaginado.

–La guerra acabó en junio –dijo ella con suavidad.

Él frunció el ceño. Era lo que pensaban ellos, que había acabado y que la habían perdido. Por eso nadie fue a rescatarlos. Ni les llevó provisiones. Quedaron olvidados en aquel cabo.

–¿Quién ganó? –preguntó él, aunque ya supiese la respuesta.

–Inglaterra.

Él se quedó un rato en silencio, evaluando las noticias, y enseguida preguntó:

–¿Qué mes es?

–Octubre.

Él tomó aliento. Había pasado más tiempo del que ellos habían pensado. No podía creerse que quedaron tantos meses atrapados en aquellas rocas. Y para nada. Fueron dejados allí con una misión.

Una misión que nunca pudieron cumplir.

Alice se puso de pie y le dijo:

–Voy buscar un vaso de leche para usted, enseguida vuelvo.

Él asintió con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza. Mientras ella fue a la cocina él intentó reflexionar sobre el que oyera, pero ya no tenía más fuerzas ni siquiera para pensar. Respiraba con dificultad. Alice volvió con el vaso de leche y lo ayudó a beber.

–Soy Alice, ¿cómo te llamas? –ella preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse confortable.

–Jasper.

–Pues bien, Jasper, duerme otra vez. Necesitas de descanso.

Él ya no tenía fuerzas para contestarle pero esbozó una sonrisa de gratitud. Apenas él se quedó dormido ella se dedicó a cambiarle los vendajes de las heridas, aplicando más de los preparados de hierbas. Enseguida fue a la cocina y preparó otra olla de comida, si él se despertase podría intentar que lo comiese, sino le daría el caldo para beber como hiciera ayer. Después volvió al cuarto y siguió leyendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**No sé para qué hablo, quizá sea costumbre jajaaja como sea, saludoos jajajaXD**

* * *

Ya en el fin de la tarde Alice dejó el libro de lado y miró el hombre. Jasper seguía durmiendo un sueño tranquilo. Ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, llamó a Jake con una señal y fueron hacia la cocina. Alice le abrió la puerta al perro que pronto salió a la pradera. Dejando la puerta abierta a causa del olor del humo del fogón, ella se ocupó en revisar los armarios y la despensa. Ahora necesitaría más comida, pero si no tuviese cuidado en los pedidos alguien podría sospechar de las cantidades.

Hecho el inventario de los víveres, Alice salió a recoger los huevos y alimentar las gallinas. Llenó el bebedero de Roy, echó un vistazo en las cajas de abejas y entonces volvió a la cocina, llevando agua para prepararse un baño. El puchero quedaba listo y ella lo dejó en la encimera. Alimentó el fuego y puso el agua del baño para calentar. Fue hacia el cuarto y desde la puerta miró a Jasper, que aún dormía. Notó que su rostro ya tenía un poco de color. Sonrió y se quedó allí un rato, mirándolo.

Volviendo hacia la cocina, Alice se paró a la puerta observando como Jake conducía las ovejas al lago para que bebiesen. Mientras el rebaño fuese pequeño ella y el perro lo podrían cuidar solos. Pero con un rebaño pequeño no lograría mantener la hacienda. Resopló.

Debería tomar en serio el consejo de la abuela y no poner la carreta delante de los bueyes en ningún hecho de su vida. Vivir un día de cada vez.

Cerró la puerta. Después llamaría a Jake, ahora prepararía el baño.

Jasper advirtió que la consciencia le volvía más clara esa vez. Se despertaba con más facilidad, sin aquel peso en los párpados y la dificultad en ordenar los pensamientos. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras ordenaba sus recuerdos. Se percató del olor del humo mezclado al de comida. Una comida que olía muy bien. Sentía las sábanas suaves rozándole el cuerpo y el olor de flores de la almohada. Se acordó del ángel de ojos verdes que le salvara la vida.

–Alice...

Apenas dijo su nombre en voz muy baja y ella se acercó. Pudo sentir su calor y el olor a violeta. Sonrió y despacio abrió los ojos.

–¡Qué bien! Estás despierto.

La voz de ella tenía tal matiz de alivio que lo hizo preguntarse en que ella habría pensado que le preocupara.

–Sí, ¿no debería despertarme?

–He pensado que podría ser la fiebre otra vez –explicó Alice.

–¿Tuve fiebre?

–Tenías cuando lo encontré, y ha sido todo un trabajo bajarla.

Lo bueno es que no volvió.

No escapó a Jasper la preocupación en la faz de ella.

–¿Hay motivo para que la fiebre vuelva?

–Una de tus heridas queda infeccionada –ella apretó los labios– y aún me preocupa.

Fueron interrumpidos por Jake que alzó la cabeza hacia la cama y empezó a olisquear la mano de Jasper.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Jasper abriendo mucho los ojos y mirando el perro.

Alice rió.

–Es Jake, mi perro. Él que lo encontró en los matorrales de la pradera y viendo que estabas herido me llamó.

Jake se había incorporado y Jasper lo observó.

–¿Estás segura de que es un perro y no un buey?

Ella rió.

–Un pastor húngaro, no es un perro corriente ni mismo entre los ovejeros.

–Un perro pastor... ¿Quién más vive aquí? –aunque temía la respuesta que ella pudiera dar y sus implicaciones, necesitaba saber su situación.

–Roy, que es mi caballo, las gallinas, ovejas, abejas, pingüinos...

Él no pudo contener la risa al oírla.

–No eres una persona solitaria –bromeó Jasper.

–Desde luego que no.

–¿Vives sola? –preguntó el con seriedad.

–Sí. Vivía con mi padre, pero él se ha muerto el enero.

–Lo siento.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No quería pensar en su padre ahora. Seguro que el viejo Albert no aprobaría el que ella hacía por el soldado. Su padre sería inflexible en mirarlo como enemigo.

–¿Tienes hambre? Hice un caldo, tal vez lo quiera.

–Sí.

Antes que él pudiese hacer un movimiento para incorporarse en la cama, Alice ya quedaba en la puerta.

–Si aún queda caliente lo traeré, sino voy calentarlo un poco más.

Mientras ella iba a la cocina él intentó sentarse en la cama, pero sus miembros no le obedecían y el esfuerzo le quitó el aliento.

Cuando Alice volvió lo encontró sudando y sin resuello.

–No hace falta que te canses –dijo ella dejando el plato en la mesilla de noche –. Puedo ayudarte.

Él cerró los ojos y apretó los puños de frustración. No podía creerse que quedaba así. Dejó que ella lo sostuviese y apoyara su espalda en las almohadas.

–Gracias.

–No te lastimes ni te avergüences, eso puede pasar a cualquiera. En un día tenemos salud, en el otro ya no la tenemos más –ella cogió el plato de la mesilla –. He cuidado a mi padre cuando él se quedó discapacitado tras un ACV, puedo cuidarte también.

Jasper alzó la mano pero Alice le ignoró y empezó a darle la comida en la boca. Él se puso colorado pero tendría que quedar de acuerdo con ella: no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para sostener la cuchara, desde luego que no lograría alimentarse solo. Pronto se quedó muy cansado, ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Ella lo ayudó a acostarse otra vez y él durmió.

Alice volvió a la cocina. Limpiarla le calmaría los nervios. La mirada de desconsuelo de Jasper le había alcanzado el alma. En ese momento era un hombre que había perdido todo: la salud, la guerra y la patria. Y todo que ella le podría ayudar a recuperar era la salud.

A lo mejor la abuela arreglaría una manera de ayudarlo a volver a su país. Por supuesto que él lo habría de querer. Además, no podría quedarse allí. Algún día lo descubrirían y enseguida su identidad sería revelada.

Limpiar la cocina no fue lo bastante para calmarle los nervios y Alice preparó un té. Unas hierbas calmantes podrían hacer milagros si bien combinadas. La abuela le había enseñado mucho sobre las hierbas y después James le había traído unos libros de Inglaterra que le enseñaran aún más. Podía sanar muchas enfermedades y heridas sólo con las hierbas. Tras beber el té, Alice volvió al cuarto y sentó en la mecedora. Apagó la lámpada de aceite pero dejó una vela encendida.

Hacía mucho que Jasper se acostumbrara a dormir pocas horas.

Se despertó menos de dos horas después que Alice había vuelto al cuarto. Abrió los ojos y vio que ella quedaba allí, adormilada en la mecedora. Su corazón se encogió. Aquella mujer que debería odiarlo velaba su sueño.

Jasper se quedó largo rato observándola. Así, a la luz de la vela y durmiendo, parecía más joven y él se preguntó cuantos años tendría. Unos veinte, calculó. Demasiado joven para vivir sola.

Sintió ganas de alejar los mechones de su pelo negro que le caían sobre las mejillas y así mirar su rostro de ángel. Dio una sonrisa amarga. No podía ni siquiera apartarse el pelo de la propia cara y se ponía a anhelar tocarla.

Desvió la mirada hacia el perro tendido en el suelo a los pies de su dueña. Jake dormía. Jasper volvió a mirar el rostro de Alice. Las facciones tensas y los labios apretados revelaban que ella tenía preocupaciones y que las tomaba muy en serio.¿Sería él una de esas preocupaciones? Esa idea lo hizo sentirse incómodo. Y halagado. Se dijo que lo mejor sería volver a dormir. Cerró los ojos.

La imagen de ella seguía allí, grabada en sus párpados y en su corazón.

Dos horas más tarde él volvió a despertarse y esa vez, cuando abrió los ojos, encontró la mirada de Alice. Ansiosa. Él enarcó las cejas y antes que pudiera preguntarle el motivo de su preocupación ella le dijo:

–Estabas muy agitado en el sueño –Alice se acercó y puso la mano en su frente –. No tienes fiebre –dijo con alivio.

–Estoy bien. Ha sido una pesadilla.

–¿Sí?

–De veras.

No había sido una pesadilla, sino un sueño que no le podría contar. Y encontrar su mirada al despertarse no le calmaba los nervios. Seguía con la misma agitación. El perro alzó la cabeza y lo miró como se adivinase sus sueños y le hiciera una advertencia.

–¿Tienes sed... o hambre? –ella preguntó con gentileza.

Jasper tomó aire antes de contestarla.

–Creo que me gustaría un vaso de agua.

Ella le sonrió y cogió un vaso lleno de agua en la mesilla de noche. Alice le pasó un brazo por los hombros alzándole el cuerpo y acercó el vaso de sus labios. Jasper tembló al sentir sus dedos en la piel. Sorbió un poco del agua que ella le ofrecía y se percató de que tenía sed. Bebió todo.

–¿Quieres más?

–No, gracias – repuso él desviando la mirada del rostro de ella.

Alice dejó su cabeza en la almohada y arregló la manta. Jasper buscó con la mirada el que le había llamado la atención. Sí. Era lo que parecía. Volvió a mirarla y preguntó:

–¿Tu radio funciona?

–Sí. Siempre lo tengo listo para usar.

–¿Has llamado al ejército?

–No.

Jasper frunció el ceño, pero antes que pudiese hablar ella añadió:

–Ni voy llamarlos.

–¿Por qué?

–Usted es asunto mío, no de ellos.

–Tienes que hacerlo, Alice.

–Tengo que hacer el que manda mi conciencia.

Se miraron un rato como si estuviesen peleando, entonces él cerró los ojos. No tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a ella. Como Jasper no logró ocultar su enfado, ella intentó explicarle porque lo había decidido así.

–Mira, Jasper, cuando te he encontrado en la pradera quedabas al borde de la muerte. Quizás tuvieses solo un par de horas de vida si nadie te socorriese. Si volviese a casa para llamar el ejército no te encontrarían con vida. Desde que te recogí estoy ocultando un enemigo. No puedo más llamarlos. Si lo hubiese hecho en aquél momento, te habrías muerto. No había elección. Todo lo que podría hacer es lo que hice.

Él tembló con la desesperación de la voz de ella.

–Alice, tarde o temprano encontrarán mi rastro. Y llegarán a usted –él abrió los ojos y la miró con dulzura–. Llámalos ahora y dije que me ha encontrado esa noche. Aún te puedes salvar si lo haces.

Ella balanceó la cabeza.

–Ya es tarde. Cualquiera se percatará de has recibido cuidados, además, he quemado tu uniforme –ella cogió un trozo de tela en el cajón de la mesilla de noche y le enseñó–. Pensé que podrías querer un recuerdo.

Jasper sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–Eres una desquiciada –susurró él tocando la tela.

–La abuela queda en lo mismo que yo y nos ayudará. Todo saldrá bien, confía en nosotras.

–¿Tengo elección?

Ella dio una carcajada.

–En este momento, no –dijo mientras volvía a guardar la tela en el cajón.

Él cerró los ojos.

–Alice...

Ella lo miró. Jasper se quedó en silencio. Ella seguía mirándolo y esperando. Quedaba segura de que él querría decirle algo muy importante.

–Había un compañero conmigo.

–¿Y?

–Llegamos al fin del que podíamos soportar y decidimos nos separarnos. Ya habíamos advertido que no había más una guerra. Que nos olvidaron aquí. Seguimos direcciones opuestas. Si alguien lo atrapa, sabrá de mí.

–Tal vez él no diga nada de ti.

–Se lo dirá. Pedirá que me busquen, querrá ayudarme. Él no puede saber que tu has salvado mi vida.

–Aún así no significa que puedan encontrarte aquí.

–Él puede decir dónde nos separamos, entonces seguirán mi rastro... y llegarán a usted.

–No voy entregarlo al ejército. Ni dejar que usted lo haga –ella añadió al advertir el brillo de la mirada de él–. Si desconfío que piensas en hacerlo, prepararé un té que te hará dormir más de un año. Lo tomes en serio.

–No hará falta un movimiento nuestro, ellos llegarán aquí.

–Quizás lleguen, pero no te descubrirán.

–¿Tienes sótano? Ellos revisarán.

–Tengo un escondite mucho mejor. Te doy el té y te pongo allí.

–Prefiero el café.

–No estás creyendo en el poder de mi té... Te lo enseñaré.

–Eres muy terca.

–Lo mismo que usted.

Él rió. El cansancio ya le vencía y pronto él adormeció. Alice dio una sonrisa triste. Que él hubiese adormecido le convenía, si seguía despierto intentaría convencerla a entregarlo al ejército, pero le molestaba ver como le faltaban las fuerzas. Era un hombre alto y tenía los hombros anchos, seguro que siempre había sido bueno en los deportes. Era de dar lástima verlo sin fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar por media hora.

Alice se recostó en la mecedora, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que se había imaginado. No habría motivo para que nadie lo buscara mientras no supiesen de él, pero si su compañero fuese encontrado por alguien que llamase al ejército, mismo que nada dijese, iban buscar otros. Seguro que sí.

Jasper dijo que siguieron direcciones opuestas, como ella creía que él había venido desde el Oeste, su compañero habría seguido hacia el Oeste. Enseguida de su hacienda quedaba la de los Whiterlade, y siguiendo por la playa es posible llegar a Port Stephens. Si atrapasen el hombre y él diese la información de que su compañero siguiera hacia el Oeste, llegarían a su casa. Por supuesto que Jasper dejo alguna huella en su camino. Alice frunció el ceño, acordándose de como lo socorriera en la pradera. Los matorrales pisados por ella, Jake y Roy podrían ser atribuidos a las ovejas.

Como sólo lo alzara al lomo del caballo, no había nada que garantizara su presencia allí.

Inquieta con todas esas ideas, se percató de que no dormiría ni un rato siquiera si no arreglase el escondite que se había imaginado como perfecto. Se levantó de un brinco y siguió hacia la biblioteca.

Desde la puerta planeó como arreglaría los muebles para dar espacio a la pieza de madera que necesitaba. Enseguida arrastró los muebles, cambió las alfombras y algunos objetos de sitio, dispuso sobre el escritorio todas las fotos de su padre que tenía enmarcadas y encendió algunas velas. Revisó la casa cogiendo todos los candelabros que tenía y puso velas encendidas en todos ellos. Por la mañana buscaría el que faltaba en el galpón y en el jardín. Volvió al cuarto y apenas se acomodó en la mecedora, durmió.

* * *

**Opiniones? A mí me parecen tiernos jajajaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa! Gracias por los Reviews! :D se las ama jajaajaj les dejo :)**

* * *

Cuando Jasper se despertó ya era mañana. Se sorprendió por haber dormido varias horas seguidas y se preguntó si Alice le habría dado el dicho té. Miró hacia la mecedora y la vio vacía. Sí, ya se percataba de la ausencia de ella. Era capaz de sentir su presencia cerca de él. En cuanto él abriera los ojos el perro se había incorporado y acercado a la cama. Jasper tendió la mano hacia él y le sonrió.

–Buen día, Jake.

El perro lamió su mano y enseguida salió del cuarto. En un santiamén volvió con Alice en sus talones. Ella le saludó con una amplia sonrisa.

–Buen día, Jasper.

–Buen día. ¿Jake le dijo que me había despertado?

–Sí –repuso ella y entonces rió–. Sabes como son los perros, nos dicen cosas sin hablar.

–Sé, siempre hemos tenido perros en casa. Son buena compañía.

Ella sintió el corazón encogerse al oírlo hablar de su casa.

¿Quién lo esperaría en casa? ¿Novia? ¿Prometida? ¿Esposa e hijos? ¿O tras tanto tiempo nadie más lo esperaba? ¿Ya lo daban como muerto? " No te pongas la carreta delante de los bueyes", sonó la voz de la abuela en su mente. "Sí", dijo a sus adentros,

"siempre los bueyes delante de la carreta."

–He traído leche y galletas –ella dijo acercándose más a la cama.

–Creo que ha sido el olor de las galletas que me despertó –dijo él sonriendo.

–Olerían más si las hubiese quemado.

Alice puso varias almohadas apiladas y lo ayudó a alzarse sobre ellas. Como anoche le dio la comida en la boca.

–Enseguida voy cambiar los vendajes de tus heridas y aplicar la hierbas –dijo ella mientras lo alimentaba.

–Ya no duelen, gracias. Eres una hechicera con las hierbas.

Ella sonrió, halagada.

–Eso es conocimiento, y aquí necesitamos de las hierbas. Para las personas y los animales.

–Eres británica, ¿no?

–Nací en Inglaterra, pero he venido a la Isla antes de los dos años. No me siento inglesa. Ese es mi hogar.

–¿Por que hablas español? ¿Cómo lo has aprendido?

Ella dio una carcajada y mientras bajaba la frazada hasta la cintura de él le explicó:

–Es cosa de la abuela –Alice empezó a quitar los vendajes y examinar las heridas–. Ella nos enseñó el español diciendo que un día lo necesitaríamos. Siempre ha dicho que ustedes un día vendrían a las islas. Y que por eso necesitábamos aprender español, para hablar con ustedes.

Jake se quedó serio. Muy serio para el gusto de Alice.

–¿Qué pasa? –ella preguntó.

–¿Que opinas de las heridas?

A ella no le gustó el cambio en la conversación, pero no insistió en el tema anterior y lo contestó:

–Están sanando como yo esperaba. Aunque sea superficial. Sólo estarán completamente sanadas cuando recuperes totalmente tus fuerzas. Lo que estoy haciendo es estimular la cicatrización de la piel para evitar infecciones.

Cuando ella empezó a alejar la frazada de sus piernas, Jasper la llamó:

–Alice.

–Sí.

–Eh... ¿no tienes alguna ropa que yo pueda ponerme?

–Hay ropa de mi padre, pero así queda más fácil de tratar las heridas –ella explicó.

–Alice, es... es que... –él tragó saliva – Necesito taparme.

Ella sonrojó al comprender su pedido.

–Ah... sí... claro...

Alice fue hacia la cómoda y abrió un cajón. Mientras él era un hombre herido y desmayado lo había mirado desnudo sin que eso fuese distinto de mirarlo cubierto por la frazada o si estuviese vestido. Ahora él tenía un nombre, habían hablado de muchas cosas, quedaba despierto y mirándola mientras le cambiaba los vendajes. No podría mirarlo sin inmutarse.

Cogió un calzoncillo de su padre y cuando empezó a ponerlo en Jasper, él protestó:

–Puedo me arreglar solo.

–Por supuesto –masculló ella y se alejó de la cama, acercándose a la ventana.

Alice se percató de como él jadeaba por el esfuerzo, sin embargo siguió a la ventana, dándole la espalda. Fueron necesarios algunos minutos para que él lograse ponerse la prenda.

–Ya estoy decente, Alice.

Ella se dio la vuelta y volvió a ocuparse de las heridas.

–Arreglé tu escondite, si vienen por ti quedarás a salvo.

–Sabes lo que pienso.

–Sé. Así como usted lo sabes de mí. El vencedor siempre es el más fuerte, y en ese momento soy yo.

Él rió. No insistió en el tema porque la vio fruncir el ceño al quitar un vendaje en su muslo derecho.

–¿Es esa la que te preocupa?

–Sí. Queda infeccionada, aunque no ha empeorado. Si por la tarde sigue así tendré que actuar de otra manera.

Enseguida ella le pidió que se diese la vuelta para cuidar de las heridas en la espalda. Aún se ocupaba de ellas cuando la radio dio señal de vida. Su corazón dio un vuelco y ella palideció. Él no se inmutó y cuando Alice lo miró a los ojos se sorprendió con la frialdad de ellos. Por primera vez tenía el soldado delante de si. Ella se incorporó, tomó aire y siguió hacia el aparato.

–¡Oigo!

–¡Buen día, Alice!

La voz de James invadió el cuarto y ella se enfadó con su alegría.

–Buen día.

James se percató del enojo de ella.

–¿Te desperté?

–Por supuesto que no, tengo una hacienda para salvar.

–¿Estás nerviosa, Alice? –James preguntó con sincera preocupación.

–Lo siento, James. Es a causa de las deudas. Cuando la radio suena me pongo nerviosa por el miedo de que sea el banco. Necesito más tiempo.

–¿Seguro que es sólo eso?

–Sí, James. Sabes que la idea de perder mi hacienda me saca del quicio.

–Comprendo. A mí me pasaría lo mismo.

–¿Por que me has llamado?

–Necesito hacerte un alerta.

Alice sintió que las rodillas le temblaban y empezó a sudar frío.

–Hay hombres del ejército revisando las haciendas –dijo James con tranquilidad.

–¿A causa de qué? –preguntó Alice mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espina.

–Encontraron un soldado cerca de Port Stephens y buscan otros.

–¡Dios!

Ella no necesitaba fingir que se había quedado aterrorizada. De veras que se quedara. Sin embargo, el motivo de su miedo era muy distinto del que iba demostrar.

–¡Soldados por acá! ¿Otra guerra? ¿Es eso, James?

–No, cálmate. El que encontraron es un extraviado del otoño y que se queda más muerto que vivo. Ni siquiera saben si hay otros, solo quieren revisar las cercanías para que nadie pueda decir que no le dieron atención al hecho.

–¿Seguro que no hay otros, James?

La voz quebrada de Alice preocupó su amigo.

–¿Tienes miedo, Alice? ¿Quieres que me quede con usted hasta que revisen todo?

"Sí que tengo miedo", pensó ella, "pero no te imaginas de qué".

–No hace falta, James, sólo me diga que no hay otros. Eso es lo bastante para calmarme.

–Por supuesto que no hay otros, ¿cómo podrían haber sobrevivido al invierno? Ese que encontraron es víctima de un milagro. Solamente eso.

–Así es. Nadie podría haber sobrevivido al invierno –repitió ella – No hay otros.

–¿Te arreglas sola? ¿No me necesitas?

–No, James. Gracias.

–Me llamarás si necesita, ¿no?

–Desde luego, James. Hasta luego.

–Cuidate, Alice. Hasta.

Alice apagó la radio con la mano temblorosa. Rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos, abrazándose. Volcó el rostro hacia Jasper. Él seguía con las facciones duras y la mirada fría.

–No hace falta hablar inglés para saber que me buscan.

–Así es.

Ella seguía temblando. Jake se acercó a su dueña y restregó el hocico en la mejilla de ella. Jasper seguía mirándola. Alice tomó aire y habló.

–Encontraron su compañero con vida cerca de Port Stephens, ahora el ejército busca a usted.

–¿Están revisando las casas?

–James ha dicho las haciendas en lo general.

Imaginar los soldados invadiendo el cuarto y llevando a Jasper a rastras le dio a Alice el ánimo que necesitaba para actuar. Se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos.

–Eres un soldado, ¿no?

–Sargento –aclaró Jasper.

–Da igual –ella se encogió de hombros –, eres valiente, no tendrás miedo del escondite.

Él enarcó las cejas, pero ella lo ignoró y salió del cuarto con el perro. Jasper cerró los ojos. Aunque agotado no podía dejar que ella condujera sus elecciones. Había sido entrenado para no ser cobarde, debería entregarse a los soldados británicos. Alice no aceptaría. Para ella la vida era más importante que el orgullo.

Resopló. Ella quedaba demasiado involucrada para que el ejército la ignorase tras llevarlo. Si fuese encontrado la colocaría en peligro.

Quedaba atrapado entre dos deberes: el de proteger los civiles y el de honrar su patria.

Alice revisó la biblioteca de su padre. Las velas seguían encendidas y el olor delas hierbas era lo bastante fuerte para que Jake se negase a entrar. Miró hacia el escondite, ¿Jasper lo aceptaría? Volvió al cuarto. Él tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acercó y cogió su mano.

–Vamos, ellos pueden llegar a cualquier momento. Si te apoyas en mí podrás caminar un poco. El escondite está cerca.

–No es el correcto.

–En ese momento, lo es.

Jasper abrió los ojos y la miró.

–Lo haré por ti. Si me pillan en tu casa...

Ella balanceó la cabeza.

–Sí. Quedamos los dos en el mismo lío.

Ella lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y, apoyado en ella, Jasper la acompañó hacia la biblioteca. Llegó jadeando por el esfuerzo de caminar y lo que vio le quitó el aliento por completo.

–¿Un ataúd?

–Mi padre lo ha comprado porque tenía miedo de morirse aquí. Deseaba ser enterrado con dignidad.

Jasper parpadeó. ¿Qué clase de hombre compra su propio ataúd? ¿Qué clase de hija lo guarda en la biblioteca?

–Nadie tendrá valor para abrirlo y si tuvieren perros, el olor de las hierbas los confundirá.

Jasper seguía con los ojos fijos en el ataúd y Alice lo miró divertida.

–¿Tienes miedo de acostarse allí?

–Es una locura –masculló él.

–Es la única salida que tenemos.

–Vas a empeorar las cosas intentando ocultarme.

–Eso si lo descubriesen, pero no van encontrarte.

Jasper balanceó la cabeza.

–No creo que lo voy hacer.

Ella rió.

–Tampoco yo lo creo.

Con la ayuda de Alice, Jasper se acostó en el ataúd. Él la miró a los ojos.

–Jamás te olvidaré, Alice.

Ella tragó saliva. Nadie le había mirado de aquella manera. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

–Voy arreglar el cuarto –dijo ella con la voz sumida.

–¿No vas a cerrarlo?

–Sólo cuando ellos lleguen.

Alice se dio la vuelta y dejó a Jasper solo. Él cerró los ojos. No creía en lo que hacía. Ocultarse en un ataúd... no podía imaginarse una vergüenza mayor. Mientras se ocultaban en la cueva, vivir o morir daba igual. Ahora no. Alice le dio algo que creía haber perdido para siempre: esperanza. Volver a tener ganas de vivir.

Alice arregló el cuarto de su padre, revisando todo con mucho cuidado para que nadie se percatase de que alguien lo había ocupado recientemente. Fue a su propio cuarto y lo revisó. Guardó los preparados de hierbas en su sitio en la despensa, dejó las puerta de la cocina abierta como era la costumbre y puso en el fuego del fogón las gazas de los vendajes que había cambiado a Jasper esa mañana.

Todo arreglado en la cocina, ella se preguntó como podría ocuparse de manera coherente sin alejarse de la casa. Se decidió por limpiar los vidrios de las ventanas, así podría vigilar la pradera.

* * *

**Ok, me dio gracia, un ataúd! jajajaajajajajajajaja**

**Saludos enormes y aplausos para:**

**- jalicebadeforever **

**- jacke94**

**- AnaMa9507**

**- solavila72**

**- SweetAlice13**

**Grandes chicas! jajaja besos!**

**Y bien...q opinan? Dónde lo habrían escondido ustedes? jajajaja**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK no me pude contener! TENIA que dejarles otro capi! :)**

* * *

Aún limpiaba la primera ventana cuando avistó una nube de polvo.

Tomó aire y siguió hacia la biblioteca.

–Nuestras visitas están llegando –dijo ella acercándose al ataúd.

–¿Estás segura de que es eso lo que quieres?

–Sí.

Con una sonrisa Alice cerró el ataúd. Sobre ella puso una toalla de croché, fotografías, velas y jarrones con hierbas. Volvió a la sala cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Siguió limpiando los vidrios que los vehículos aparcaron delante de la casa. Eran dos todoterreno y un camión. Jake vino de la pradera y se sentó delante de la puerta y ladró. Los hombres de uno de los todoterreno bajaron. Alice abrió la puerta y se quedó parada atrás de Jake.

–Buen día, señorita Brandon.

–Buen día, Mayor Foxsprint. Mi vecino, James Whiterlade, me ha dicho que buscan soldados. ¿Es cierto?

Al Mayor le dio lástima mirar aquella joven encogida detrás del perro con el miedo estampado en el rostro.

–Me gustaría decirte que no, pero así es. Buscamos un soldado que ha venido en dirección a Cape Meredith. Encontramos huellas de él cerca de aquí.

–¡Dios! –ella llevó una mano al pecho y con la otra tocó la puerta –. Nunca las cierro.

–De ahora en adelante es mejor que lo hagas.

–Por supuesto –ella tomó aire –. Un enemigo cerca de aquí.¡Qué peligro! No puedo creer en eso...

–¿Podemos hablar, señorita Brandon?

–Sí –ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás –, por favor me acompañe.

Apenas el Mayor se movió, Jake volvió a ladrar. El hombre paró y miró Alice.

–¡Vete al cuarto, Jake! –ella ordenó al perro que no se movió –¡Vete al cuarto de papá! –el perro la miró –. ¡Vete, Jake! –Alice ordenó mirando severamente al perro.

De mala gana Jake se incorporó y entró en la casa.

–¿Es un perro pastor?

–Sí. Siempre que un extraño se acerca él da el alerta, aunque no suele ser agresivo, es útil.

–Desde luego. ¿Has advertido un comportamiento diferente en su perro en los últimos días? –preguntó el Mayor entrando en la sala acompañado de dos de sus hombres.

–No. Anteayer he revisado las cercas al Sur y arreglado los agujeros. Jake reunió las ovejas extraviadas y enseguida bajó a la playa. Le gusta mucho juguetear con los pingüinos, se divierte asustándoles. Eso es habitual en él. Ayer nos quedamos cerca de la casa, no me percaté de nada diferente en su comportamiento.

Ella sentó en el sofá y señaló los sillones a los hombres. El Mayor tomó aire y miró a Alice a los ojos.

–Señorita Brandon, venimos desde Port Stephens siguiendo huellas. Y ellas nos trajeron a su hacienda.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Es decir que hay un soldado enemigo en mi hacienda?

–Tal vez –repuso el Mayor con cautela –. Las huellas de él acaban en la playa de su hacienda.

–¡Dios! –ella palideció y empezó a temblar –. No lo puedo creer... Un hombre peligroso en mi hacienda...

–Señorita Brandon, a nosotros nos gustaría revisar su hacienda.

–¡Oh! ¿Ustedes lo harían por mí? Mientras no esté segura de que él no está aquí, me quedaré con miedo.

–¿Estamos autorizados a revisar su hacienda?

–Sí.

El Mayor y sus hombres se levantaron.

–Voy dar la orden a mis hombres. ¿Quieres acompañarlos?

–No –Alice levó la mano al pecho –. Si lo encuentran y estoy cerca, creo que me moriría.

–Con permiso.

Los tres hombres salieron.

Alice tomó aire. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad. ¿Revisarían la casa? ¿Su plan le salvaría la vida a Jasper?

El Mayor y sus soldados siguieron hacia el galpón y el gallinero.

Ella resopló y fue hacia la cocina preparar un té. Una hora después el Mayor se acercó a la puerta.

–Señorita Brandon, revisamos todo.

–¿Y entonces?

–No encontramos ninguna señal de él. Personalmente no creo que él haya se acercado a su casa.

–Así lo espero –dijo Alice parpadeando como si estuviese al borde de las lágrimas.

–¿Podríamos echar un vistazo en la casa?

–¡Cielos! –ella empezó a temblar –. ¿Creen que él puede haber adentrado en mi casa?

–Por supuesto que no, señorita. Es solo para el informe.

–¡Oh! Por favor, hagan todo lo que deben –dijo ella con un ademán que los invitaba a empezar la revisión.

–Lo mejor es que nos enseñe su casa –sugirió el Mayor mientras otros cuatro hombres, con fusiles en la mano, entraban en la cocina.

–El baño y la despensa –dijo ella señalando las dos puertas cerradas.

Los soldados se dividieron en duplas y revisaron las habitaciones indicadas por ella. Enseguida pasaron al comedor sin que los soldados hiciesen ninguno movimiento de detenerse allí, y a la sala. El Mayor se fijó en la puerta cerrada, pero Alice los condujo hacia el pasillo.

–El lavabo y mi cuarto –ella señaló las puertas a la derecha –y ese es la antigua habitación de mi padre. Mi perro se queda ahí, voy llamarlo antes que ustedes entren.

Ella abrió la puerta de la izquierda y ordenó al perro que fuese hacia la cocina. Jake salió al pasillo, miró los soldados y ladró.

–Su perro tiene personalidad, señorita.

–Es un buen ovejero, por eso no le gustan los extraños.

Tras los soldados revisaren la suite de su padre ellas les enseñó el cuarto de huéspedes que nunca nadie habría ocupado, su antiguo cuarto de juguetes y el cuarto donde se ocupaba de tejer la lana.

Una manta inacabada en el telar llamó la atención del Mayor.

–Bonito tejido, señorita Brandon.

–Gracias.

Volvieron hacia la sala y ella necesitó de todo su valor para que la voz no le temblase. Alice se acercó a la puerta cerrada y dijo:

–Aún les falta revisar la tumba.

–¿La tumba? –repitió el Mayor seguro de la oyera mal.

–Sí –dijo ella abriendo la puerta –Ha sido la biblioteca de mi padre y ahora es aquí que le rindo homenaje –el fuerte olor de las velas y las hierbas mareó los soldados –. Él ha sido enterrado en Port Stanley y no puedo ir hasta el cementerio más que en el Día de los Muertos. Así que arreglé ese sitio para hacer mis oraciones por su alma.

Los hombres se quedaron paralizados con la escena. El ataúd cubierto por una toalla muy blanca, como si fuese una mesa, velas, fotografías y jarrones con hierbas, era una visión impactante. El Mayor se conmovió con el dolor y la soledad de ella.

–Mi padre compró ese ataúd por si acaso se moría aquí. Lo guardo para Jake –explicó Alice –Ya está viejo para un perro y no soportaré prender fuego en su cuerpo como se hace con las ovejas. Pienso ponerlo en ese ataúd. Mientras lo tengo conmigo, el ataúd simboliza el cuerpo de mi padre.

El Mayor revisó la habitación con la mirada. No hacía falta molestarla con una revisión de sus hombres.

–Ya terminamos –anunció él a sus hombres –Gracias, señorita. Su hacienda queda en seguridad, no hay nadie aquí.

–Muchas gracias, Mayor –volvieron a la sala –Pero has dicho...que habían huellas de él en la playa... en mi hacienda.

–Así es, señorita Brandon. Como él no ha venido hacia la casa, y las huellas acaban allí, creo que subió a las rocas y se lanzó al mar. Seguro que se quedaba tan desesperado cuanto su compañero que llegó a Port Stephens. Están aquí desde el otoño, ya han enloquecido. Hasta luego, señorita.

–Hasta luego, Mayor. Si me percatar de algún movimiento diferente, ¿puedo llamar al ejército?

–Por supuesto, señorita. La seguridad de la isla depende de todos nosotros.

El Mayor inclinó la cabeza en señal de despedida y subió al todoterreno que se quedaba más cerca de la casa. Enseguida los tres vehículos partieron. Ella esperó se alejaren unas dos millas y corrió hacia la biblioteca. A toda prisa quitó las cosas de encima del ataúd y lo abrió. Jasper le sonreía, parpadeando. Ella apoyó las manos en su pecho y resopló.

–El infierno no me quiso, sigo aquí –dijo él.

–¡Maldito sea! No hables así, eso es serio.

–Una vez más me has salvado la vida, Alice. Eres lo que pensé apenas la miré: un ángel.

–Si los ángeles fuesen como yo, no habría cielo. ¿Quieres volver a la cama?

–Desde luego. La próxima vez que me acueste en un ataúd, no volveré a ponerme de pie.

–Ellos pueden volver, y ese es nuestro único escondite.

Con la ayuda de ella, Jasper volvió al cuarto y se acostó en la cama. Pronto cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Alice se sentó en la mecedora, mirándolo. Habían superado la primera prueba. Es cierto que habrían otras, pero en esa, que sería la más difícil, se habían salido con la suya.

Alice puso los dos platos en la mesa y sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que en aquella mesa sólo había un plato, casi se había acostumbrado a la soledad de su vida sin su padre. Eso había sido antes de conocer a Jasper. Hacía tan sólo una semana, pero le parecía toda una vida. Quizás fuese por el miedo y la victoria que habían compartido cuando los soldados habían venido a revisar la casa, o por el hecho de le haberle salvado la vida. Fuese lo que fuese, lo cierto era que en esos siete días él pasó a ser el motivo de su vida.

Escuchó la puerta del baño ser abierta y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Jasper se había afeitado como le dijera que haría. Ella tomó aliento. No se había imaginado lo guapo que él era. El hombre más guapo que había visto nunca.

Percatándose de la sorpresa de Alice, él sonrió y tocó la propia faz.

–La barba cambia la apariencia de un hombre, ¿no? –dijo él sintiéndose incómodo con la mirada sorprendida de ella.

–Desde luego. Te quedas mejor sin ella.

–De acuerdo, como te lo dije, nunca había lucido una. Y ya he advertido que no me gusta.

Él caminó despacio hacia una silla. Alice lo observó sonriendo.

Era increíble que una semana antes estuviese al borde dela muerte.

Hoy tenía una apariencia saludable, aunque se pudiese advertir que quedaba muy delgado.

Jake se acercó a él y Jasper le acarició antes de alzar la mirada hacia ella.

–¿Estás bien, Alice?

–Estoy muy contenta en ver como usted va se recuperando. Es difícil acreditar que te encontré casi muerto.

–Pero así fue, si estoy bien la responsabilidad es toda tuya. Te has dedicado a salvarme la vida. Ya lo ha hecho, ahora es mejor que cuides de ti. El cansancio está en tu faz.

Ella resopló observando como Jake se tendía en el suelo a los pies de Jasper.

–No es por ti, sino por las deudas de la hacienda –dijo ella mientras servía la comida en los platos.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para pagar?

–Ya las debería haber pagado en julio –ella sonrió con amargura –El que todos creemos es que el banco no las ha cobrado a causa de la guerra, pero nadie tiene una respuesta exacta. Pueden venir a cobrar cualquier día.

–La hacienda es muy importante para ti, ¿no?

–Ha sido el sueño de mi padre. Él dejó su hogar para construir un nuevo aquí. No puedo perder la hacienda. Se lo debo a él.

–Vas conseguirlo, Alice. Ya te lo dije: eres muy terca.

Ella rió.

–Si eso es lo bastante para salvar mi hacienda, sí que lo haré.

Alice bajó la mirada hacia el plato. La intensidad de la mirada de él siempre la hacía sentirse incómoda. Y ahora que podía ver el diseño de sus labios carnudos sonriendo, empeoraba. Hicieron la comida sin hablar y sin mirarse a los ojos. A veces ella tenía la impresión de que él también se quedaba incómodo cerca de ella.

–Mañana o pasado mañana voy hacia la casa de la abuela –dijo ella mientras recogía los platos y los ponía en el fregadero –Quiero llevarle noticias de ti. Además, con la radio apagada, hay el riesgo de que James venga a la hacienda si me quedo muchos días lejos.

Una vez más Jasper se sintió incómodo al oír el nombre de James, pero no se detuvo en analizar el porque.

–¿No te crees que es mejor no involucrar nadie más en ese lío? ¿No estarás poniendo la abuela en riesgo?

–Necesitamos de ella, Jasper. La abuela dijo en el primer día que puede ayudarte a salir de la isla. Ni siquiera me imagino como, más ella puede hacerlo.

Alice sirvió el budín que había hecho por la tarde y volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Jasper desvió la mirada de su rostro. La sonrisa de confianza de Alice le incomodaba. Él no tenía esa misma confianza de que había una manera de escaparse de allí. A veces se quedaba imaginando que tendría que pasar toda su vida escondido en aquella hacienda. Con Alice. Y eso no le parecía tan malo como debería.

Apenas comieron el budín ella se puso en pie.

–Vete al cuarto, Jasper. Voy limpiar aquí y enseguida trataré tus heridas.

–¿Aún es necesario?

–Por supuesto –ella rió – acuérdese que ha pasado sólo una semana. Aunque te hayas recuperado por dos, ha sido una.

Él resopló y hizo lo que ella le ordenara. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama. Era eso que le incomodaba: el hecho de que ella le tocaría y miraría su cuerpo. Tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo y ellas sanaban más despacio del que le gustaría. Enseguida ella vino, seguida por el perro.

Jasper notó que por primera vez en todos esos días Alice evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Tendría se arrepentido de haberle salvado la vida? ¿Quedaba preocupada con los riesgos que eso implicaba? Él no tenía la respuesta, pero quedaba seguro de que algo había cambiado entre ellos esa noche.

–¡Qué bien! –dijo ella tocando el borde de una herida en el muslo derecho –. Al fin está sanando. ¿Aún te duele?

–No.

–Duele sí. Es feo mentir, no lo hagas.

Esa era la herida que se había infeccionado. En la tarde del día que los soldados habían venido ella tuvo que hacer una intervención dolorosa para sanarla y todo que pudo hacer por él había sido ofrecerle un pañuelo para que lo mordiese mientras ella limpiaba la infección. A pesar del dolor él se mantuviera impasible, sorprendiéndola. No creía que alguien pudiera soportar eso sin inmutarse. Pero así fue y ella tuvo otra visión del hombre duro que él podía ser si lo necesitase. No le gustaba esa faceta de Jasper. Le gustaba el hombre divertido y sonriente que él solía ser.

–Hablas como mi madre –Jasper sonrió de aquella manera que a ella tanto le gustaba y Alice se sonrojó –. No te enojes, tómalo como un halago. Las madres siempre están en lo cierto.

–No siempre.

Él notó que el verde de los ojos de ella se oscureciera y un rasgo de dolor cambió sus facciones. Alice hablaba mucho de su padre, habían fotografías de él solo y con ella desde muy niña, pero en ninguna había una mujer. Jasper se percatacó de que ella nunca hablaba de su madre y se imaginaba que la mujer se había muerto cuando Alice aún era un bebé. Ahora percibía que no.

–¿Qué es hecho de tu madre? –él preguntó con la voz cariñosa.

–No sé. Se fue de aquí dos años después de haber llegado y nunca más supimos de ella. Ha vuelto a Inglaterra y seguido adelante con su vida sin nosotros –ella tomó aire y lo miró con severidad–. No hace falta que tengas lástima de mí, mi padre y yo llevamos muy bien las cosas sin ella.

Alice se había alejado un poco y Jasper se dio la vuelta, quedándose tumbado boca abajo. Ella volvió a acercarse para tratar las heridas de su espalda.

–¿No tienes parientes, Alice?

–Tengo amigos, y eso es lo bastante.

Jasper comprendió que aquél tema era muy delicado, pero no pudo dejar de sentir lástima de la soledad de ella. Y enojo del padre de Alice. El hombre no actuaba bien alejándola de la familia. Seguro que habrían parientes en Inglaterra y mismo quedando tan lejos, podrían haber se comunicado en todos eses años en que vivió allí.

Él se había muerto y su hija quedaba sola con una hacienda llena de deudas y sin nadie para apoyarla. Jasper cerró los puños. ¡Menudo padre aquel hombre había sido!

–He terminado –declaró Alice, incorporándose–. Buenas noches.

Ella salió antes mismo de él le contestar.

–Buenas noches, mi ángel –susurró Jasper mirando hacia la puerta.

Jake lamió la mano de Jasper y enseguida tomó el mismo rumbo de su dueña.

Él se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando el techo. Seguro que la relación de ellos había cambiado esa noche, y el hecho de hablar de la madre de ella sólo empeorara las cosas. Resopló. Esa noche el sueño demoró a venir y cuando vino las pesadillas fueron su tormento.

El cielo lucía los primeros rayos del alba y Alice lo miraba desde la ventana de la cocina. Había sido ruda con Jasper anoche, y él no se lo merecía. Estaaba arrepentida. Jasper quiso ser gentil, había hablado de manera cariñosa porque se percatara de que aquello le dolía a ella. Él no podía se figurar que las cosas habían sido de aquella manera. Además, se había mostrado preocupado con su futuro.

Cosa que sólo la abuela le había hecho.

Avivó el fuego para preparar el desayuno. Era un nuevo día y, como decía su padre, cada día traía la posibilidad de hacer todo mejor del que ya se había hecho. Mientras colaba la infusión de manzanilla escuchó los pasos en el pasillo. Tomó aire y alzó la mirada hacia la puerta.

Jasper entró sonriendo.

–Buen día, Alice.

–Buen día –ella mordió el labio y parpadeó–. Perdón por anoche, he sido ruda sin que usted lo mereciese.

Él la interrumpió con un ademán.

–No hace falta que lo hagas, comprendo que hay cosas que no le gusta hablar de ellas –Jasper se sentó a la mesa–. Además, aún somos extraños. No he visto Jake esa mañana, ¿dónde está?

–Ya ha salido a la pradera.

Alice cogió las tazas en el armario y las puso en la mesa, cortó el pan, sirvió la infusión y se sentó enfrente de él.

–Has tenido una mala noche, ¿no?

–Pesadillas –repuso Jasper.

Ella se percató de que no había sido sólo eso, pero no preguntó nada. Tal vez porque no quisiera oír la respuesta. Comieron sin cruzar más palabras. Apenas terminaron ella puso todo en el fregadero y le dijo:

–Voy recoger los huevos y enseguida saldré con Roy y Jake para buscar ovejas extraviadas. Volveré sólo por la tarde, aprovecha mi ausencia para descansar. Lo necesitas.

–También lo necesitas, Alice.

Él la miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de calor que la hacían preguntarse si ese era el mismo hombre que había sido entrenado para matar. No podía creerse en eso, aunque lo sabía. No lograba imaginar que alguien que tenía una mirada tan apasionada fuese un asesino. Sí, lo había aprendido con su padre: soldados son asesinos que tienen una justificativa legal para lo que hacen. Tienen órdenes para matar. Ella tembló. Si aún estuviesen en guerra, ¿tendría él órdenes para matarla? ¿Lo haría?

Jasper la vio palidecer y empezar a temblar. Se levantó y la agarró del brazo.

–¿Qué te pasa? –la preocupación hizo su voz salir más alta que el normal.

Alice balanceó la cabeza.

–Nada –ella se apoyó con la mano libre en la mesa–. Es que no me gusta acordarme que eres un soldado.

–Un hombre del ejército que pelea con su país.

–Da igual donde eres.

–Pero lo soy, Alice. Ninguno de los dos podemos cambiar eso. Es lo que soy y lo sabías cuando me has traído a tu casa.

–Así es –ella tomó aire–. Ya estoy bien.

Él comprendió que debía alejarse. Soltó su brazo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Alice volvió a tomar aire y enseguida salió de la cocina cerrando la puerta con la llave. Jasper necesitó de algunos minutos para calmarse tras haber quedado tan cerca de ella, inhalando su olor a violetas. Esas flores siempre lo harían acordarse del ángel que le había salvado la vida. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios. ¿Habría un futuro en el cual pudiese acordarse de ella? ¿Qué clase de futuro sería ese? ¿La acordaría en la cárcel o bajo el cielo de su patria?

Alice caminó a toda prisa hacia el gallinero, necesitaba alejarse de la casa... de Jasper. Los latidos de su corazón seguían a toda velocidad mientras ella revisaba los nidos para recoger los huevos.

¿Cómo sólo una mirada de él podía hacer sus rodillas temblaren?

Los mismos ojos capaces de la mirada más fría que ella había visto nunca eran también los que le miraban con todo aquello calor que le llegaba hasta el alma. Lo quería y temía a la vez. Confiaba en Jasper, por más absurdo que eso pudiera ser, confiaba en un soldado enemigo y tenía miedo a los de Inglaterra. Resopló. Seguro que se estaba volviendo loca. Debería ser a causa de la soledad en que vivía tras la muerte de su padre.

* * *

**Mmmm...que opinan? **

**Review!**

**Besoooooos! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, vuelvo a molestarles a todas jajajaja**

**Gracias por sus opiniones!**

* * *

Jasper había se acostado en el sofá de la sala. Aunque exhausto, se quedaba aburrido de pasar los días en el cuarto. No hacía mucho que Alice saliera de la casa cuando él oyó el motor de un coche se acercando. Sólo uno. Se acercó a la ventana y espió: era un todoterreno civil. Cuando el coche aparcó pudo advertir que había solamente un ocupante. Un hombre. Seguro que aquél era James.

James extrañó las ventanas cerradas. Alice solía dejarlas abiertas de par en par cuando hacía un día soleado como hoy. Se preocupó.

Bajó del coche y se acercó a la puerta de la cocina. Frunció el ceño cuando intentó abrirla y se percató de que quedaba cerrada con la llave. Nadie lo hacía si no fuese viajar por muchos días.

–Alice–él llamó mientras golpeaba la puerta–, soy yo, James.

No obtuvo respuesta y empezó a quedarse muy preocupado.

Llamó otra vez. Ni siquiera Jake le contestó. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza y enseguida los ladridos de Jake le llegaron desde la pradera.

Se volvió y vio que Alice venía a su encuentro. Advirtió que ella había estado en el gallinero por la cesta de huevos que traía en las manos y también advirtió lo muy asustada que quedaba

–Hola, James.

–Hola, Alice. Pareces muy asustada.

–Por supuesto, hace menos de una semana que los hombres del Mayor Foxsprint han venido buscando un argentino. ¿Cómo quieres que no me asuste al oír Jake ladrando hacia un extraño?

–No soy un extraño –repuso James, riendo.

–Para Jake si lo es.

El perro se acercó a su dueña y se quedó parado a su lado.

–No hace falta que te preocupes, Alice, el Mayor ha revisado todo y no encontró el hombre, es decir que él no existe. Si había otro, se ha muerto.

Alice tenía el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Aunque Jasper se hubiese ocultado, habían huellas de su presencia por toda la casa.

Si James entrase, se percataría de que ella no había estado sola.

–Lo sé, pero el miedo no es cosa racional.

–Desde luego. Me quedé asustado al encontrar la puerta cerrada. Nadie lo hace aquí.

–Ha sido un consejo del Mayor.

–¿Aún después de revisar la hacienda? –se sorprendió James.

–Sí. ¿Por que has venido?

–Te llamé ayer y no he tenido respuesta. Como habíamos acordado que mantendrías la radio encendida los jueves, me quedé preocupado.

Alice resopló. Lo había olvidado. Ocupada con los cuidados con Jasper, no se percató de era día de encender la radio.

–Lo siento, James –ella sonrió–. Me quedaba segura de hoy era el día de encenderlo. Es decir que hoy es viernes, ¿no? Creía que era jueves.

James carcajeó.

–Ahora estoy seguro de que te quedas trabajando en demasiado. Necesitas un día libre.

–Apenas pague las deudas, lo tendré.

–¿Por que no vienes pasar el domingo con nosotros? Acuérdese que es el día del Señor.

–Creo que ya he asegurado un sitio en el infierno –dijo ella pensando en Jasper–, no necesito más tener cuidado.

James ladeó la cabeza y la miró muy serio:

–Estás muy amarga, Alice, y eres demasiado joven para eso.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Apenas todo se arregle eso pasará.

James tendió las manos hacia ella y dijo:

–Dame los huevos, si intentas abrir la puerta con la cesta en la mano tal vez la derrumbes.

Alice le entregó la cesta con los huevos, cogió la llave en el bolsillo del abrigo y abrió la puerta. Jake fue el primero a entrar y desapareció en el interior de la casa. Seguro que había buscado a Jasper. Alice entró y James la siguió. Ella señaló la mesa para que él dejase la cesta. Mientras ella cogía las tazas en el armario y el térmico con la infusión de manzanilla, él sentó a la mesa.

–Carlisle viene el lunes. Por eso te he llamado ayer. Él quiere hablarte.

Ella tembló.

–¿Él sabe algo del banco?

–Creo que no. Carlisle no suele involucrarse en esas cosas, ya tiene lo bastante con su negocio.

Hablaron por media hora de las ovejas, la esquila y sus negocios con Carlisle Cullen mientras bebían la infusión y comían galletas.

–¿Seguro que no quieres pasar el domingo con nosotros? –preguntó James poniéndose de pie.

–Gracias, James. Además, si voy salir el lunes, es mejor que haga del domingo un día de trabajo.

–Vengo por ti el lunes a las diez.

–No hace falta que lo hagas.

–Un día libre quedará bien a Roy, lo utilizas en el trabajo, ¿no?

–Sí. Está bien, te espero a las diez.

Alice lo acompañó hacia el todoterreno y entró en la casa solamente cuando él ya quedaba lejos. Cerró la puerta con la llave y apoyó la espalda en ella, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire para calmarse. Tras unos minutos advirtió la presencia de Jasper en la puerta del comedor. Abrió los ojos despacio y le sonrió.

–Escapamos otra vez.

–Si te pones nerviosa a cada visita, tarde o temprano alguien sabrá que las cosas no van bien aquí –dijo él muy serio.

–No he sido entrenada para mentir y ocultarme –repuso ella con enojo–, no puedes exigir eso de mí.

–Lo sé, Alice, pero si quieres seguir adelante con eso, tendrás que aprender a ponerse calma frente al peligro. Sé que puedes, eres valiente.

Él le sonreía y Alice no podía resistirse a aquella sonrisa. Se percató de que no había sido un reproche, sino una advertencia.

Volvió a sonreír.

–James me hizo perder un tiempo precioso y bebió la infusión que te había dejado.

–No te preocupes, me arreglo en la cocina. Vete a la pradera cuidar de tu hacienda. Estaré bien aquí.

Ella le sonrió y enseguida salió con Jake. Alice pasó todo el día en la pradera, revisando cercas, arreglando agujeros y reuniendo ovejas con el auxilio del perro. Cuando volvió a casa ya empezaba a oscurecer. Mientras ella llevaba Roy hacia el galpón, Jake siguió hacia la casa y sentó a la puerta de la cocina. En cuanto salió del galpón Alice miró hacia la casa. Sintió un exquisito calor en el alma al advertir el humo que salía de la chimenea. Alguien la esperaba en casa... más una cosa que echaba de menos.

Alice abrió la puerta. Jake entró. Ella se quedó parada, sorprendida por el agradable olor de comida que le llegó junto con la sonrisa de Jasper. Él quedaba sentado en una silla junto a la mesa acariciando a Jake sin mirarlo, pues tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de ella.

–Hola, Alice.

Ella tragó saliva. Quedaba emocionada con el hecho de que Jasper había cocinado para ellos.

–Hola –repuso ella parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta.

–¿Sueles quedarse todo el día trabajando en la pradera sin volver por la comida?

–Sí, llevo galletas y tostadas, además de agua o té en un térmico –ella se acercó al fogón–. Esa comida huele al cielo.

–Creo que es porque estás hambrienta.

–De veras lo estoy, aunque no es eso que la hace oler tan bien.

Él sonrió satisfecho. Había cocinado deseando agasajarla.

–He pensado que si hablas español y eres capaz de acoger un soldado enemigo, puedes comer nuestra comida sin que mueras.

Ella le sonrió y él se percató que los labios le temblaban como si estuviese al borde del llanto. Alice tragó saliva otra vez antes y dijo con la voz muy baja:

–Hace unos quince años que nadie hace una comida para mí. Gracias, Jasper.

–Si tuvieses traído el agua por la mañana, tendrías también un baño listo. No quise desobedecerte y por eso no salí para buscarlo.

–Me acordaré de eso mañana. La idea de llegar e encontrar el agua del baño ya caliente es muy tentadora. ¿La comida está lista?

–Sí. Siéntate que yo te sirvo. ¿Qué me cuentas de tus ovejas?

Alice le habló del trabajo que tuvo con las cercas, de como Jake la ayudaba a reunir las ovejas, del viento que prometía algunos días soleados. Hablaron de la visita de James por la mañana, ella le contó quien era Carlisle Cullen y su importancia en el negocio de lana en las islas. Comieron el budín que ella había hecho ayer, Alice limpió la cocina mientras él se acostaba y enseguida ella le cuidó de las heridas. Lograron hablar mucho sin llegar a un tema personal. Tal vez los dos se acordasen de la tensión de anoche y no quisieran que si repitiese.

Como le dijera a James, si iba salir el lunes, necesitaba hacer el trabajo el domingo. El lunes ella se ocupó de cosas cercanas a la casa hasta que James vino a recogerla. A Alice no le gustó dejar a Jasper solo en casa, con Jake. En la práctica, no hacía diferencia se ella se quedaba en la pradera o en casa de los Whiterlade, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiese en cuanto se alejaban de su hacienda. Y sabía que era por Jasper.

Mientras hacían la comida, Carlisle Cullen aclaró los motivos de su visita: firmar los contratos de compra de la lana y hacer una propuesta a Alice. Él tenía prisa con los contratos, pero al negocio de Alice le dio un tiempo para evaluar y decidirse. Enseguida de la comida, Carlisle fue con el señor Whiterlade y James hacia la pradera, pues quería echar un vistazo en los rebaños.

Apenas los hombres salieron, la abuela llamó a Alice al jardín.

–¿Cómo él está?

–Se recuperando. Las heridas están cicatrizando muy bien y él ya queda un buen rato de pie sin que le falten las fuerzas.

–Has hecho un buen trabajo – observó la abuela.

–Creo que sí.

La abuela advirtió en el fondo de los ojos de Alice un brillo que hacía mucho tiempo que había desparecido de los suyos. Sonrió.

–¿Ustedes están se llevando bien?

–Sí –repuso Alice –Él es muy gentil y casi siempre queda de buen humor.

Alice le contó a la abuela que Jasper la esperaba con la comida y el baño listos todos los días.

–Pero a veces se pone muy serio y tiene una mirada tan fría que me pone de pelos en punta –añadió la joven.

–Seguro que él se queda muy incómodo con la situación. Suelen ser muy orgullosos.

–Ya he visto.

La sonrisa cariñosa que se dibujó en los labios de Alice alcanzó sus ojos.

–Ese hombre te gusta, niña.

–Me gusta tener compañía. Es muy triste mirar la mesa con solamente un plato, no tener nadie a quien saludar por las mañanas.

–De veras, por eso es que te he dicho que deberías buscar tu madre.

–No voy buscar alguien que nunca me quiso –protestó Alice.

La abuela dio una sonrisa paciente.

–Todo que sabemos de tu madre es el que tu padre nos ha contado. Un hombre que había sido muy herido por esa mujer. Sé cautelosa en tu juicio, Alice.

La joven la miró sorprendida.

–¿No vivías aquí cuando mis padres llegaran de Inglaterra?

–No. Vivía con mi John y los niños mayores en Stanley para que ellos fuesen a la escuela. Cuando volví, su madre ya se había marchado. Fred solo conocía la versión de su padre y Kim no había tenido mucho contacto con ella, pues quedaba muy ocupada con James. Ya sabes que él ha sido un niño muy enfermizo.

Alice asintió y cogió una rosa entre los dedos. Se inclinó y inhaló su dulce olor.

–Sea como sea, no voy marcharme. Mi vida está aquí.

–Si no vas alejarte de esa soledad, necesitas buscar compañía.

–Ya tengo compañía.

–Él no va a quedarse –señaló la abuela.

–Lo sé, pero ahora está allí.

–Tendrá que partir muy pronto, no puede pasar otro invierno en la isla.

–No. ¿Hasta cuando podemos sacarlo de aquí?

–Debemos hacerlo hasta marzo.

El corazón de Alice se encogió. Sabía que la presencia de Jasper en su casa y su vida era temporal, pero tener una data para su partida le dio la sensación de pérdida.

La abuela pasó el brazo por los hombros de Alice.

–No puedes se involucrarte de esa manera en los problemas de él. Ustedes tienen vidas muy distintas.

–Creo que es natural que ocurra a uno cuando salva la vida a alguien.

La abuela podría decir a Alice que el hecho del recuerdo de aquel soldado hacer que sus ojos brillasen más no tenía ninguna relación con eso. Quizás lo hubiese dicho si la señora Whiterlade no tuviese llegado.

–Pareces triste, Alice. ¿Te sientes muy sola en tu casa?

–Echó de menos a mi padre, señora.

–Aún pienso que lo mejor sería que viniese a vivir con nosotros. Fred y James cuidarían de tu hacienda como lo hacen con la nuestra.

–Lo sé, pero no estoy preparada para dejar mi hogar –contestó Alice.

–Nadie nunca está –dijo la abuela–. ¿No es así, Kim?

La señora Whiterlade sonrió.

–¡Oh! Alice, han sido terribles mis primeros meses aquí. Pero nunca me he arrepentido de haber dejado la casa de mis padres para vivir al lado de Fred.

Alice tomó aire.

–Tal vez cuando me quede enamorada deje la hacienda sin una mirada hacia atrás.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron calladas. La abuela ya lo sabía.

Alice también, aunque antes de conocer a Jasper se figuraba de que la amistad podría cambiar en algo más. La señora Whiterlade fue cogida de sorpresa con la declaración no dicha de que Alice no estaba enamorada de su hijo. Si James se casara con la vecina, seguro que quedaría en la isla. Sus otros hijos ya se habían marchado.

En cuanto los hombres volvieron de la pradera, la señora Whiterlade sirvió el té. Alice lamentó no poder llevar a Jasper un trozo de alguna de las tartas exquisitas que fueron servidas. A él le gustaría. Ella ya se percatara de que a él le gustaban los dulces.

Apenas Carlisle dejó la casa de los Whiterlade, Alice le pidió a James para llevarla a casa.

James aparcó delante de la casa y antes que él apagase el motor, ella ya bajaba.

–Hasta luego, James –dijo Alice cerrando la puerta del coche.

Él ignoró su actitud y bajó, acercándose a ella.

–Necesitamos hablar, Alice.

–¿Es urgente? Estoy cansada.

–Es muy importante, pero puede ser un otro día.

–Bien.

Ella se quedaba incómoda con la mirada de él. Alice sabía que su padre y los Whiterlade daban como cierto su boda con James hasta que él se fue a Inglaterra. Su padre creía que él no volvería, así como los hermanos de James no habían vuelto tras estudiar en Inglaterra. Pero él volvió. Hubo un tiempo en que Alice también creyó que James sería su esposo y que eso sería bueno. Ahora ya no pensaba así.

–Me gustaría hablar lejos de mis padres, ¿puedo venir el jueves?

–Sí. A las tres de la tarde.

–Gracias, Alice.

James subió al coche, encendió el motor y mientras lo ponía en movimiento, le dijo:

–Nos vemos el jueves, hasta entonces.

Ella le hizo un ademán de despedida y esperó él se alejar un poco más para entrar en la casa. Apenas abrió la puerta de la cocina se percató de que el fogón estaba apagado. Jasper surgió en la puerta del comedor.

–Hola –saludó ella sin ocultar la alegría de verlo.

–Hola. No lo he encendido porque él sabía que has quedado todo el día lejos de casa.

–¡Ah! Sí. Has sido prudente.

La faz seria de él y la mirada impersonal hicieron su corazón se encoger. Para ocultar su desilusión, Alice le dio la espalda a Jasper y caminó hacia el fogón. Lo encendió, puso la tetera cerca del fuego y cogió una olla en el armario.

–Hay comida en el horno. Si haces un buen fuego, quedará lista en veinte minutos –dijo Jasper.

–Gracias.

Jasper se sentó a la mesa y continuó a observar a Alice mientras ella sacaba más hierba de la caja de leña para alimentar el fuego.

Consciente de esa observación atenta, ella se puso nerviosa.

–¿Por que usas hierba y no leña? –preguntó Jasper.

–Casi no hay árboles aquí, por lo tanto la leña es muy cara. No puedo pagarla. Tampoco la turba. Por la hierba no necesito pagar.

–¿Cómo fueron los negocios?

Ella se sentó a la mesa en frente a él.

–El precio de la lana está bajo y no hay previsión de alta. Eso es malo. Antes que empeore, firmamos el contrato.

–¿No hay riesgo que mejore y te pierdas la oportunidad de ganar más?

–Casi imposible, el mercado no va bien hace algunos años y mi rebaño no tiene la mejor de las lanas en ese momento.

–Ya ha tenido.

–Sí. Teníamos ovejas premiadas, un rebaño muy bueno.

–¿Qué es hecho de eses animales?

–Los perdimos. De muchas maneras. Sin cuidado, el rebaño encogió y perdió calidad. Lleva tiempo rescatar eso. Y dinero.

–Entonces, ha sido un día de malas noticias. Por eso tienes ese aire de cansancio en tu rostro.

Ella rió.

–Estoy cansada, por eso el aire que has advertido. Hay buenas noticias.

–¿Sí?

–En el verano Carlisle ha llevado unas mantas a Inglaterra. Su hermana tiene una tienda de artesanías. Ahora hay gente que las quiere y él me hizo una propuesta que necesito evaluar.

Alice le explicó a Jasper todos los términos del contrato que Carlisle le había ofrecido y pidió una opinión.

–Nunca he sido un hombre de negocios, Alice, creo que no puedo ayudarte.

–Aunque no seas un hombre de negocios, conoces más cosas que yo. No estoy buscando la opinión de un experto, sino la de un amigo.

Jasper desvió la mirada y la palabra quedó flotando entre ellos de manera incómoda. Amigo. Podrían ser muchas cosas, pero amigos no. Él era su enemigo, Alice y él quedaban en lados opuestos de esa batalla.

* * *

**Tendré que hacer los capis más largos ajajaja**

**Les Recomiendo, pasar por mi fic Irresistible Libertad :)**

**Besooos!**

**AnaMa9507 jajajaja me reí muchsímo con la idea del pozo jajajaja y tienes razón con que en esos aspectos no se manda jaja (aunque no tengo experiencia ene ello realmente jajaja)**

**jacke94 cuando uno menos se lo espera...que lindo y trágico puede ser el amor, no? jajaja **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien, genias las q comentaron...se nota q les gustó lo que leyeron ajajaj a mi me encantó ajajja**

**Okas, basta de palabras, las dejo leer en PAZ jajajaa**

* * *

Alice se percató del incómodo que Japer sintió al ser llamado de amigo y también desvió la mirada. Tomó aire, se levantó y cogió la comida en el horno. Mientras la servía en los platos, preguntó:

–Y bien, ¿qué opinas?

–Aunque eso te quite tiempo del cuidado con el rebaño, creo que vas a ganar más del que vas a perder. Además, no es todos los días que puedes salir a la pradera, cuando el tiempo se pone de aguaceros necesitas quedarse en casa. En tu lugar, yo aceptaría.

–Gracias –dijo ella sonriendo.

–No he dicho nada que usted no supiese –repuso Jasper encogiéndose de hombros.

–Sí que lo hiciste. Desde que Carlisle me presentó la propuesta de hacer las mantas que su hermana quiere, solo he pensado que para hacerlas tendría que no trabajar con las ovejas. Ni por un segundo me fijé que podría aprovechar los días en que no fuese posible salir a la pradera para hacerlas.

Siguieron hablando de las mantas y como Alice teñía las lanas solamente con sus hierbas hasta que terminaron de limpiar la cocina juntos y ella cuidó de las heridas. A Jasper le gustó verla así, contenta y mirando adelante. Le preocupaba la soledad de ella y su futuro. No quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que ella pasaría si perdiese la hacienda. Alice vivía para salvar aquel pedazo de tierra.

El martes ellos siguieron la rutina de Alice de salir por la mañana y volver sólo al fin de la tarde. Apenas ella volvió, llamó a Carlisle por la radio y le dijo que aceptaba la propuesta de las mantas. El miércoles fue más un día de trabajo en la pradera. Alice creía que terminaría de revisar las cercas en la próxima semana. Entonces bastaría hacer pequeños arreglos con frecuencia, cuidar para que so quedasen nunca más en tan malo estado. El trabajo en la hacienda tenía que ser hecho todos los días.

El jueves ella se dedicó a los jardines, el de flores delante de la casa y el de hierbas en la parte de atrás, y a la huerta. Estos también necesitaban cuidados constantes y no los había hecho desde que tomara la resolución de arreglar las cercas.

Jasper espió por la ventana y vio a Alice arrodillada en el jardín quitando las malezas. Era preciosa. Sí. Alice era preciosa. Y valiente.

Valiente como ninguna mujer que había conocido nunca. Cuando él y sus compañeros habían advertido que nadie vendría por ellos, empezaron a luchar por la supervivencia. Era un tiempo para ser olvidado. Pero Alice no. Ella era inolvidable. Y no sólo por el hecho de haberle salvado la vida.

En cuanto escuchó el coche aún lejos de la casa, su corazón dio un vuelco. Alice alzó la mirada y vio que era James. Venía en el día y la hora que habían concertado. Como siempre hacía. James no era un hombre de sorpresas. Antes eso le gustaba. La vida ordenada y sin sorpresas, los días todos iguales, los años todos iguales... así era la vida en la isla. Hasta el otoño. Los soldados americanos habían invadido la isla Este, pero habían cambiado la vida en todo el archipiélago.

Alice tomó aire. Ella y Jasper habían arreglado todo para ocultar las huellas de la presencia de él allí, pero aún así tenía miedo de que James lo descubriese.

Jasper también había advertido la llegada de James y se ocultó donde habían acordado: el cuarto de Alice. No le había gustado la idea, pero los argumentos de ella fueron convincentes. Si James quisiese llamar alguien por la radio iba al cuarto del padre de Alice, que él ahora ocupaba. Si hablaban de las mantas, podría querer echar un vistazo en los telares y lanas. Ella no tendría una disculpa plausible para prohibir su entrada en la biblioteca. De hecho, la única habitación a la que James no entraría sería el cuarto de ella.

James aparcó y bajó sonriendo hacia Alice.

–¡Hola!

–Hola –le saludó ella limpiando las manos en el delantal –Vamos a la cocina.

Jake se quedaba sentado frente a la puerta y ladró hacia James.

–Pensé que su perro ya se había acostumbrado conmigo.

–Has pasado mucho tiempo lejos, James.

–No ha sido tanto así, fue menos de dos años.

–Para un perro, es mucho tiempo –Alice miró el perro–. Entra, Jake.

El perro lanzó una mirada hacia James, entró en la cocina y se sentó frente a la puerta del comedor. James y Alice también entraron y ella fue al baño lavarse las manos. James sentó a la mesa, mirando a Jake de reojo. Era un perro muy grande para ser ignorado, aunque Alice insistiese en decir que no era agresivo. Ella volvió a la cocina, sirvió el té y galletas. James la miró muy serio.

–¿No te sientes sola aquí?

–A veces –repuso ella sonriendo–, pero esa es mi casa.

–¿Piensas en vivir aquí toda tu vida?

–Sí.

–¿Nunca has tenido ganas de salir de aquí? ¿De conocer otros lugares? Sabes que esa es una tierra muy hostil.

–Ese es mi hogar James. Pero no es el tuyo, ¿no?

James tomó aire antes de responder.

–Me gusta la isla. Sí, me gusta mucho. Pero aquí nunca podré hacer lo que quiero para mi vida.

–¿Qué quieres para tu vida?

–Quiero ser médico.

Los dos quedaron callados un largo rato. Él nunca le había hablado de eso y Alice quedó sorprendida con la revelación. Muchas veces habían hecho planes para el futuro, cuando niños y también ya adolescentes. Planes que eran de cuidar de sus haciendas, criar sus hijos en la isla. Ninguno de los dos nunca había hablado de dejar la isla, ni siquiera cuando los hermanos de él se marcharon.

–Puedes estudiar en Inglaterra y volver, James. Las islas necesitan de un médico.

James dio una sonrisa amarga.

–¿Quién necesita un médico? ¿Las ovejas?

–La gente. Aunque sean pocas, hay personas que viven aquí y necesitan ser cuidadas.

–Quiero salvar vidas, Alice, no cuidar de un par de personas. Imagínate lo que es salvar la vida a una persona. Es eso lo que quiero.

"No necesito imaginarme, James", pensó ella, "Sé lo que es salvar una vida. Y por eso te comprendo". El corazón de Alice se encogió con el recuerdo del día en que había encontrado a Jasper, de la primera noche, del momento en que él recobró la conciencia...

–Comprendo, James. Tus padres también van comprender.

–No.

–¿Ya les hablaste de eso?

–No hace falta. Sabes lo que ellos esperan: que yo me quede aquí... con usted. Se figuraron eso toda la vida. Soy el único que aún se queda en la hacienda, mis hermanos si fueron. No puedo dejar mis padres solos.

–Creo que deberías estudiar lo que quieres y volver. El tiempo arregla todo.

James dio una carcajada.

–Hablas como la abuela.

–Ella es una mujer sabia. ¿Ya habló con ella?

–No.

–Deberías. Es la única que puede ayudarte con tus padres. Además, sabrá conducir eso sin que nadie salga herido.

Otra vez se quedaron callados. Alice no tenía nada más a decir.

Eso era una cosa que James tendría que arreglar con su familia, y ella no formaba parte de la familia de él. Ella no tenía una familia.

Su familia era su padre, y él ya no vivía en ese mundo. Alice parpadeó, no quería llorar cerca de nadie. Sus lágrimas eran algo muy íntimo, un dolor que sólo Jake compartía con ella.

–Te estás arreglando bien sola –dijo James señalando las galletas –Mamá ha dicho que estás más contenta en esa primavera, y ahora la creo. Si tienes ánimo para hacer galletas es porque llevas bien tu vida. Solías hacer galletas sólo cuando estabas contenta..

–Sí. Cuando uno tiene rabia es mejor que haga un pan. Puedes pegarle cuanto quieras.

Los dos rieron juntos. Como hacían desde niños.

Sentado en el suelo, la espalda apoyada en la pared, los ojos cerrados, Jasper hacía un inmenso esfuerzo para ignorar el olor de violetas. Quedarse allí, sintiendo el perfume de Alice y mirando su cama era una invitación a los pensamientos que no debía tener. No podía mirarla como mujer. Ella le había salvado la vida y ofrecido su casa mismo corriendo el riesgo de ser acusada de traición. Lo mínimo que le debía era respeto. Si pudiese le ofrecer un futuro, quizás... ¡No! Él balanceó la cabeza. Nada de imaginarse cosas imposibles. Vivían en mundos distintos, que nunca se encontrarían.

Ni siquiera ahora quedaban en el mismo lugar: Alice vivía en las Falklands. Esa era la realidad.

–Jasper –Alice llamó a la puerta–. James ya se fue.

Jasper se levantó y abrió la puerta que había cerrado con la llave como ella le pidiera que hiciese. Alice estaba en el pasillo, con Jake a su lado. Jasper la miró con los ojos sin expresión, de aquella manera dura que hacía el corazón de ella encogerse de miedo.

–¿No se percató de que ya no vives sola?

–No, él tiene sus propios problemas para ocuparse. Lo único que advirtió es que estoy más contenta, superando la pérdida de mi padre.

Jasper no pudo evitar el placer que sintió en pensar que era él que vivía con Alice en aquella casa y no James. Ese pensamiento trajo a sus ojos la emoción de su alma y Alice sonrió cuando la frialdad desapareció de su faz. Jasper desvió la mirada de su sonrisa hacia el perro.

–Necesitas un perro de guarda, Alice.

–Jake es un perro de guarda.

Jasper dio una sonrisa burlona.

–Tanto cuanto soy el pingüino que has pensado un día que yo sería.

Ella estalló en risas con el recuerdo. Había contado a Jasper, con pelo y señales, como lo había encontrado y todo lo que había pensado hasta decidirse salvar su vida. Aunque la decisión había sido rápida, mucho había pasado por su mente. Le contó todo y los dos rieron con gusto aquella noche. Una de las muchas que ya habían compartido y aún tendrían juntos antes que él partiese.

–Es serio, Jasper. Jake es un perro de guarda por naturaleza. Tiene un gran sentido de protección hacia el rebaño y la casa. ¿Lo oíste ladrando hacia James? –Jasper asintió–. Eso que lo conoce hace años, James siempre ha venido a nuestra casa.

–¿Y por que él no lo hace hacia mí? Jake no ha ladrado ni siquiera en los primeros días, al contrario, se ha portado como si yo fuese su dueño también. ¿Habías advertido eso?

–Sí. No tengo la respuesta. Quizá sea porque te encontró herido o solamente le cayó bien. Es la primera persona hacia quien él no ladra.

–Sea lo que sea, es bueno. No me gustaría tener un perro me ladrando todo el día. Además, eso avisaría que no estás sola.

Alice abrió mucho los ojos.

–No había pensado en eso.

–¿Aún vas trabajar en el jardín hoy? –preguntó él incomodado con la proximidad entre ellos en el pasillo estrecho.

–No, estoy con pereza. Vamos a la sala.

Ella se dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo. Jasper tardó un rato en seguirla. Acarició el hocico de Jake, tomó aire y entonces fue hacia la sala. Alice estaba ocupada en encender el fuego en la chimenea. Jasper se percató de que lo hacía con hierba, así como en el fogón. Ella sentó en la alfombra delante del fuego. Él hizo lo mismo. Quedaron en silencio, mirando las llamas. En pocos minutos un suave olor llenó la habitación y Jasper la miró sonriendo.

–En ese fuego no hay solo malezas, ¿no?

Ella dio una de aquellas sonrisas que a él le encantaban y que jamás olvidaría.

–Hierbas relajantes para cerrar un día de trabajo y tener un sueño tranquilo.

–La única que trabaja en esa casa es usted –dijo él con amargura.

–Desde luego. La casa en las últimas semanas ha empezado a limpiarse sola, el baño me queda listo solo de pensar en ello y Jake ha cocinado que es una maravilla.

Él sonrió.

–No es trabajo de hombre.

–Lo que hago no es trabajo de mujer –Alice se encogió de hombros –Hay trabajo a ser hecho y lo hace quien esté cerca de ello. Así se sale adelante en los tiempos difíciles.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Pero había una cosa incomodando a Jasper y él no pudo contenerse.

–¿James ha traído malas noticias?

–No –ella lo miró sorprendida con la pregunta–. ¿El que te hace pensar eso?

–Te quedas más seria que el de costumbre. Hay señales de preocupación en tu rostro, Alice.

Ella sonrió y miró hacia el fuego.

–De hecho estoy preocupada. Con James.

Alice le contó a Jasper el que James le dijera esa tarde. También le contó de los otros hermanos Whiterlade, que ahora vivían en Inglaterra.

–James está en lo cierto –dijo Jasper–, no hay lugar para un medico en una hacienda. Los médicos son hombres para las ciudades.

Alice lo miró muy seria.

–A veces parece que usted conoce muy bien el trabajo y la vida en una hacienda.

–Quizá sea porque he nacido y sido criado en una. Mis padres tienen una hacienda de ganado. Allí viven con mis hermanos, cuñados y cuñadas. Al contrario de los Whiterlade, solo uno de los hijos se fue de casa.

–¿Tienes una familia grande?

–Ocho hermanos.

La mueca de espanto de Alice lo hizo reírse a carcajadas. Él habló de sus hermanos y hermanas, contó de la vida en la hacienda, un lugar con mucho más vida que aquel pedazo de tierra rocosa que pertenecía a Alice, y de su entrada al ejército.

–¿Sus padres querían?

–Sí, tenían mucho orgullo de que su hijo sirviese a la patria.

–En cuanto vuelvas quedarán aún más orgullosos.

La faz de Jasper se revistió de un dolor que hizo el corazón de Alice dar un vuelco.

–Será un retorno vergonzoso. Volveré huyendo.

–Escapando. Es distinto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Alice, mis padres, al fin dela guerra, deben haber recibido un mensaje de condolencias por su hijo "desparecido en combate". Soy un hombre muerto.

–¿Cómo así?

Él rió del desconcierto de ella. Alice era inteligente, testaruda, generosa y valiente, pero ingenua sobre las cosas de la vida.

–Hubo una guerra. Los hombres que no volvieron a casa es porque han caído delante del enemigo. El que no vuelve es porque está muerto.

–Pero has venido con una misión, ¿no? Sabían que usted quedaba aquí, y en esa isla no hubieron combates.

–Era una misión secreta, pocos hombres sabían de ella. Nos olvidaron, Alice. Esa es la verdad. Y si algún día se acordaron de nosotros ha sido para decirse que ya quedábamos muertos por el hambre y el frío. Nadie iba creerse que pudiéramos sobrevivir. Ni mismo yo creo que ha sido posible. Si vuelvo, será un susto para todos ellos.

–Volverás. No volverías si no quisieras, pero sé que lo quieres.

* * *

**jacke94 a mi también me da un mal presentimiento jajajaaja**

** gracias por dedicarle un tiempo a leerla :)**

**solavila72 si q lo es, demasiado gracioso y lúgubre jajaja ya veremos q pasa jaja**

**andy gracias x leer! sisis :D**

**vanessa es una gran historia, solo q bastante larga jaja**

**Alice Maggio - Whitlock gracias x leer! jajajaj Jake tenia q ser ese perro jajaja**

**Ok, las adoro! y gracias!**

**BESOOOOOOS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holiiis! perdón el retraso, es q horas de peleas cn mi hno debo tener para usar la compu jajajaa como sea, les dejo dos capis jaja **

**besoos!**

* * *

Otra semana se pasó, y esa vez Alice no olvidó el día de encender la radio. James la llamó por la noche, preguntó del trabajo en la hacienda e insistió para que ella fuese a la casa de los Whiterlade el domingo. Aunque a ella no le gustaba dejar Jasper solo, si no aceptase más las invitaciones de sus vecinos ellos podrían sospechar de que en su casa había algo nuevo. O venir a buscarla de sorpresa. Frecuentar la casa de ellos era una manera de mantenerlos alejados de la suya.

El domingo James vino buscarla por la mañana y la trajo a la tarde. Alice tuvo poco tiempo para hablar a solas con la abuela y todo que le pudo decir fue que su huésped estaba muy bien. La señora Whiterlade las acompañó toda la tarde y se mostró más interesada en hablar con Alice que nunca. El padre de James había mantenido una larga conversación de negocios mientras hacían el té de la tarde.

Apenas James aparcó, Alice lo miró muy seria.

–¿Has hablado con tus padres?

–Sí.

–¿Y?

–Por supuesto que no les gustó, pero no dijeron una palabra en contra. No hace falta. Hablan con acciones.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

–Desde luego que te has percatado del comportamiento de ellos hoy, Alice. Mamá nunca ha tenido tantas ganas de hablar con usted y papá habló de la hacienda todas las veces que pudo. Usted es la esperanza de ellos para hacerme quedar en la hacienda.

Alice ignoró el sentido del que su amigo había dicho y abrió la puerta para bajarse del coche.

–Si quedan de acuerdo que vas a estudiar en Inglaterra ya está bien. El que vendrá después se arreglará como sea el mejor para todos. Hasta luego, James.

Él se percató que ella no le quería hablar de temas personales.

–¿Vas a nuestra casa el próximo domingo?

–Nos hablamos el jueves, James.

Él inclinó la cabeza, hizo un ademán y puso el coche en movimiento.

Alice abrió la puerta de la cocina y se sorprendió porque Jake no vino a su encuentro. Pasó al comedor y enseguida a la sala. Empezó a temblar. No había ni rastro de Jasper o Jake. Siguió hacia el pasillo y echó un vistazo al cuarto. Nadie. Revisó su cuarto, el de huéspedes y los otros dos. No encontró ni a Jasper ni al perro. Volvió a la sala. Su última esperanza, "la tumba", también quedaba vacía. La llave seguía en la puerta de entrada. La experimentó. Cerrada.

Alice frunció el ceño. La puerta quedaba cerrada por dentro, nadie saliera por ella. Las ventanas también quedaban cerradas.

Como había sido no era importante, daba igual, el hecho era que él se marchara y tal vez Jake lo había acompañado. Tomó aliento. No tenía sentido salir a buscarlo. Hiciera lo que podía hacer por él.

Alice entraba en la cocina cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta.

Ella llevó las manos al pecho y se quedó sin aliento. Jasper pasó a la cocina y entonces la vio. Cogido de sorpresa por la presencia de ella, él tardó un rato en se percatar de que Alice lloraba. Jake salió del baño y paró al lado de su dueña, mirándola con atención. Jasper se acercó y le tocó el rostro mojado.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por James?

Ella no dio atención a las palabras de él. En ese momento no pensaba, solo sentía. Sentía una alegría inmensa porque él no se había marchado. Jasper había quedado con ella.

–¿Por que lloras? –él insistió en la pregunta.

–Pensé que te habías marchado.

–¿Y eso te importa?

–Sí –ella sonrió –Mucho.

Jasper tomó aire. Las cosas estaban saliendo de su control. Alice no podía echarlo de menos. Él no formaba parte de su vida. Ella no podía quererlo como él ya la quería. No. No podía ser así.

–Me voy, un día. Pero no sin decirte que estoy partiendo.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin nada decir. El calor de aquellos ojos le quitó el aliento e hizo que sus rodillas aflojaren.

Alice bajó la mirada y encontró el pecho desnudo que subía y bajaba con la respiración de él. Ella sonrojó y antes que él pudiese hacer un movimiento para alejarse un fuerte llamado cortó el silencio.

–¡Señorita Brandon!

Ella tembló y dijo en voz muy baja:

–Mayor Foxsprint.

–Acabó, Alice.

–No.

–Sí. Han descubierto. Acabó.

–¡Señorita Brandon! –el Mayor repitió el llamado en la puerta de la cocina.

–Vete a mi cuarto –dijo Alice– y lo cierra como cuando James vino. Yo me arreglo con el Mayor.

Jasper la miró con los ojos aún llenos de aquel calor que la hacía quedarse sin aliento.

–Date prisa, necesito abrir esa puerta antes que él la derrumbe.

Jasper balanceó la cabeza con desconsuelo pero la obedeció. Ella tardó un rato y entonces abrió la puerta, llorando con gusto.

–Hola, Mayor. ¿Malas noticias?

–¿Qué pasa, señorita? –preguntó el Mayor asustado con el llanto de ella.

–Peleas de novios –ella hizo un ademán para quitar la importancia al hecho–. Suele ocurrir cuando pasamos el día juntos en casa de sus padres. Él quiere volver a Inglaterra. Yo necesito quedarme. Esas cosas tontas de uno cuando se queda enamorado de alguien.

–Lo siento.

–¿Por que me llamaste, Mayor?

–Solo para saber si quedabas bien. La casa queda a oscuras y no hay humo.

–¡Ah! Me olvidé de todo. Apenas llegué me eché a llorar.

Gracias por la preocupación.

–¿Necesitas alguna ayuda? –ofreció el Mayor.

–No, gracias. Buenas noches, Mayor.

–Buenas noches.

Ella se quedó a la puerta observándolo acercarse al todoterreno, encender el motor y, con un último ademán, marcharse. Ella cerró la puerta y se preguntó como ni ella ni Jasper habían advertido la llegada del coche. Tendrían que haber oído el motor en el silencio de la pradera. Advirtió la presencia de Jasper y se dio la vuelta.

–No ha sido una visita al azar. Él tenía un motivo para buscarte –dijo Jasper mientras cerraba la camisa que se había puesto.

–¿Crees que ya saben de ti?

–Quizá sepan.

–En ese caso, ¿por que él no ha pedido para entrar?

–A causa de su llanto. Seguro que la ha creído en la disculpa que le tengas dado.

Alice se echó a reír y le contó el que dijera al Mayor.

–Una disculpa muy buena. Creo que lo has conmovido.

–Necesitamos ser más cuidadosos. Hemos fallado en algún punto, ¿no?

–Tal vez con el fuego. Lo he encendido antes que vuelvas de la pradera un par de veces.

Ella encendió las velas y el fuego. Comieron sin cruzar más que una docena de palabras, quedaban tensos con la visita del Mayor. En la mañana siguiente, antes del alba, los dos quedaban en la cocina delante de un desayuno del cual no habían comido nada. En sus rostros el cansancio de una noche insomne se hacía presente.

–Necesito marcharme, Alice. Te quedas en peligro a mi causa. Si me voy, nadie podrá probar que has cuidado de mi y así quedarás libre de una acusación de traición.

–¿Donde vas? Quedarás andando por ahí, ocultándose en cuevas, pasando hambre y frío otra vez –Alice no pudo evitar el llanto–. No voy permitir que lo hagas.

–Aún soy un hombre libre, puedo ir donde quiera.

Jasper tenía en los ojos aquella mirada fría que a Alice le aterrorizaba y las facciones duras, sin ninguna expresión. Ella ignoró su propio miedo y lo enfrentó:

–Sé muy bien donde quieres ir: a tu casa. Y no lograrás conseguirlo si no te quedas conmigo.

La faz siguió sin expresión, pero los ojos de Jasper adquirieron un brillo de diversión.

–Prefiero enfrentarme al Mayor que a ti.

Ella sonrió en medio a las lagrimas.

–Hablo en serio, Jasper. No permitiré que te vayas.

–No hay como impedirme, Alice. Lo sabes. ¿Vas a llamar al ejército apenas me marche?

–Voy buscarte personalmente.

Los dos se encararon en silencio. Ambos sabían que si él se decidiese a marchar, ella no lograría impedirlo y ni traerlo de vuelta.

Pero la determinación de las palabras de Alice traducían sus convicciones: la responsabilidad que sentía hacia la vida de él. Ya no eran dos, sino uno.

–Eres terca hasta la muerte.

Alice sonrió. Él capitulara.

–Voy calentar el té.

Alice cogió la tetera con la infusión y la llevó hacia el fogón. Se dio la vuelta y casi se chocó con Jasper , que se acercaba.

–¿No te marcharás?

Él sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

–Consigues que yo haga cosas que no quiero hacer –él enmarcó el rostro de ella con las manos y acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, cogiendo las lágrimas –Me quedaré contigo, aunque eso te colocará en peligro. Es lo que quieres, ¿no?

Alice no pudo hablar, en su garganta había un nudo. Sonrió. Ella podía sentir el aliento de él tocar su rostro. Tembló.

Jasper tomó aire. Anoche estuviera tan cerca de besar Alice como ahora. El llamado del Mayor le impidiera de hacer esa tontería. No podía besarla. No se quedaría satisfecho con solo besar a Alice. Y jamás podría hacer más que eso: besarla. Por esa razón no debía besar a Alice. Si tuviese un poco de dignidad se alejaría ahora. Todavía dignidad era cosa que ya perdiera hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora perdía la cabeza por una británica.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos. Él inclinó la cabeza y ella sostuvo su mirada. Jasper acercó sus labios a los de ella y el deseo que sentía se reflejó en los ojos de Alice. Él sintió en el pecho una alegría que le calentó el alma. Pero aún había algo de dignidad en ello.

–Sabes que quiero besarte, ¿no?

–Lo sé.

–Usted y James... ¿tienen algún compromiso?

–No.

–¿Es cierto? No puedo llevarte a traicionarlo.

–Nosotros somos amigos. Nunca hemos sido otra cosa.

–No deberíamos hacerlo.

–Los dos queremos.

–Vivimos juntos en esa casa... no sé lo que puedo hacerte si seguimos adelante... eres preciosa y te quiero... aunque no pueda ofrecerte un futuro.

–Hoy estamos aquí. Es eso lo que importa –dijo ella en tono decisivo.

Jasper tocó los labios de ella con suavidad. Alice apoyó las manos espalmadas en el pecho de él, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Sin darse prisa él exploró los contornos de aquellos labios suaves con la lengua y sintió ella temblar. Buscando fuerzas en sus duros entrenamientos, él mantuvo el control de si mismo y no se dejó llevar por la emoción. Sabía que si la atrajese contra su cuerpo no podría más parar. Sería solo un beso. Nada más que un beso.

Sin aliento, separaron las bocas, pero él siguió enmarcando el rostro de Alice, y ella no apartó las manos de su pecho. Tras un rato de silencio, él habló:

–Eso no puede ocurrir otra vez.

Alice guardó silencio. Así como Jasper, sabía que se besarían otras veces. Él podría luchar contra su propio deseo, pero no ganaría. Quizás fuese hoy, o demorase algunos días, pero volverían a besarse. Y con más emoción.

En ese día y en los próximos tres siguieron con la vida de antes. Se ocuparon de las mismas actividades de siempre, hablaron de muchas cosas del pasado, pero no hubo una palabra sobre el futuro de sus sentimientos. Actuaban como si no hubiesen trocado aquel beso.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier cosita ya saben :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, he aquí mi recompensa hacia ustedes jajajaaja okno**

* * *

El jueves por la noche James llamó en la radio y dijo que la abuela querría visitar a Alice. Arreglaron la visita para el sábado. A causa de eso, el viernes Alice volvió temprano de la pradera y preparó la comida para el día siguiente. Jasper no logró ocultar su nerviosismo, el que divirtió a Alice. Un soldado con miedo de una anciana. ¡Increíble!

–No hace falta que te pongas nervioso, Jasper –dijo Alice sacando del horno los vegetales gratinados que cenarían–. Si yo no tuviese total confianza en la abuela, no habría hablado de ti a ella. Me arreglaría sola.

–Lo sé. Pero es incómodo.

–Te llevarás bien con ella. Seguro que viene para conocerte, pero quizás tenga alguna novedad de tu viaje.

Jasper tardó un rato en comprender el que ella había llamado de viaje.

–Cuando uno ha quedado enfermo, necesita la autorización de su médico para viajar. ¿La tengo?

–No, aún necesitas algunos cuidados y no te quedas con fuerzas lo bastante para un viaje largo y peligroso como ese será. No podrás viajar antes de un mes.

Era noviembre. Comienzos de noviembre. Es decir que podría marcharse cerca de las fiestas. "No", pensó Jasper,"no puedo dejarla sola en la Navidad. Será el primer año que la pasará sola." Se encogió de hombros, quien ya quedaba allí hacía tanto tiempo, podría quedarse unas semanas más. A pesar de que cada día que pasaba con Alice le hacía más dolorosa la idea de dejarla.

Esa noche se acostaron temprano. Hablar del escape de Jasper de la isla dejo a los dos tensos. Y tristes. Uno sabía que echaría de menos al otro. Los dos sabían que jamás olvidarían el tiempo que habían quedado juntos y todo lo que vivieron en esos días de miedo. No habría futuro para ellos. Así como no habría olvido.

El sábado tenía el cielo gris tan característico de la isla. Jasper echaba de menos los días soleados de cielo muy azul de su patria.

Ni siquiera el azul de la bandera había allí. Él se acordó de aquel primer gesto de cariño de Alice hacia él y abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche. Cogió el trozo de tela de su uniforme que ella había guardado y se quedó largo rato con él en la mano, acordándose de su pasado en el ejército. Volvió a guardar la tela. Nadie vive del pasado. Siempre se debe mirar hacia adelante.

A las diez James aparcó el coche delante de la casa, bajó y dio la vuelta. Abrió la puerta y tendió la mano para ayudar la abuela a bajar. Alice ya salía de la casa y se acercó a ellos.

–Hola, James –dijo Alice acercándose a la abuela y abrazándola–. Buen día, abuela.

–Buen día, niña –saludó la abuela retribuyendo el abrazo.

James se quedó un rato y cruzó algunas palabras con Alice, entonces subió al coche y se fue. Las dos se quedaron en el jardín, mirando el coche desaparecer en el horizonte.

–¿Cómo está tu hombre?

–Bien. Creo que podrá viajar antes de la Navidad.

–Pues bien, ahora que tenemos una fecha podré arreglar eso.

–Hay una familia esperando por él –dijo Alice –aunque diga que ellos ya no tengan más esperanzas de que vuelva, sé que tienen. Una madre siente en su corazón que su hijo aún queda vivo, ¿no, abuela?

–Sí, mi niña. ¿Es solo una madre que lo espera?

Alice se percató del sentido oculto de la pregunta y sonrió.

–Creo que sí. Él habló mucho de su familia, de todo lo que hacen en la hacienda de ellos, contó cosas de su niñez, de su opción por el ejército. No habló de una mujer o hijos. Creo que no los tiene.

La abuela se quedó en silencio. No todos los hombres que no hablan de esposa e hijos es porque no los tienen. Alice y la abuela caminaron hacia la puerta de la cocina. Apenas entraron, Alice la cerró con llave. Siguieron hacia la sala. La anciana sonrió al mirar el hombre alto, flaco, pálido y muy nervioso que quedaba de pie delante de un sillón.

–Hola, Jasper.

–Hola, señora Whiterlade.

–Abuela, por favor –ella sonrió–. Señora Whiterlade es Kimberly, mi nuera. Veo que Alice ha hecho un buen trabajo cuidándolo.

–Desde luego.

La abuela sentó en el sofá y miró hacia Alice.

–Niña, creo que necesitas echar un vistazo en las gallinas, sino ellas se ponen a comer sus propios huevos.

Alice frunció el ceño y entonces, comprendiendo el que la abuela querría, dio una sonrisa burlona y salió de la sala.

–Ella me dijo que podrás salir de aquí cerca de la Navidad.

–Es lo que piensa, pero no me gusta la idea de dejarla sola en las fiestas –dijo él sentándose en un sillón–. Por primera vez las pasará sin su padre.

La abuela tomó aire. Lo que temía ya había ocurrido: estaban enamorados.

–Arreglaremos tu escape para enero, pero acuérdese de que cuanto más tiempo pase aquí, más difícil será marcharse.

Jasper comprendió que el sentido del 'más difícil' era personal y no dificultades en sacarlo de la isla.

–Desde que recobré la conciencia y comprendí el que ella había hecho por mí supe que marcharme sería una cosa muy difícil.

–En cuanto tenga novedades de tu 'viaje', como dice Alice, aviso a ustedes.

La abuela hizo preguntas a Jasper de su familia y de eso hablaban cuando Alice volvió. La joven se sorprendió con la habilidad de la abuela en sacar informaciones. Hicieron la comida en la cocina. Enseguida, cumpliendo las órdenes de las dos mujeres, Jasper se acostó para una siesta.

Tras limpiar la cocina, las dos mujeres siguieron hacia la sala.

–Te habías olvidado de decirme el muy guapo que él es –reprochó la abuela.

–De hecho, es un hombre guapo.

–Muy atractivo. ¿Sólo se besaron o pasaron más allá que eso?

–Hubo un beso –dijo Alice sonrojando.

–¿Uno?

–Sí. Ha sido solamente uno.

–Sabes que habrán otros, ¿no?

–Creo que sí.

–Niña, lo único que voy decirte es: piensa en lo que quieres para tu futuro antes de dejarse llevar por tus sentimientos.

–No tengo un futuro, abuela.

–Tienes. Tendrás el futuro que busques.

Enseguida las dos hablaron de James. De su sueño de tornarse médico y de las expectativas del padre de él. Ya a fines de la tarde, cuando Jasper se juntó a ellas, Alice preparó un té para acompañar la torta que había hecho para agasajar la abuela.

Comían en la cocina cuando escucharon el llamado.

–¡Señorita Brandon!

Alice llevó las manos al pecho y se encogió. Jasper miró hacia la puerta y balanceó la cabeza con aire de desconsuelo. La abuela recogió la taza y el plato de Jasper mientras él se levantaba.

–Sí. ¿Quién es? –contestó Alice al llamado, intentando ganar tiempo, pues sabía quien llamaba a la puerta.

–Mayor Foxsprint.

La abuela ya había ocultado los cubiertos y Jasper ya había pasado al interior de la casa. Alice abrió la puerta.

–Hola, Mayor.

–Hola, señorita. He venido a ver si esta bien.

–Desde luego. Hoy la abuela Whiterlade vino quedarse conmigo. Estoy muy contenta.

La abuela quedaba sentada a la mesa observando el Mayor. Fue solo una fracción de segundo, enseguida él se recuperó, pero ella vio. Él miró hacia el interior de la cocina y la saludó.

–Me gusta comprobar que estás bien, señorita. Me quedé preocupado con su nerviosismo el domingo.

–¡Oh! Gracias. Ahora todo queda bien, ya lo arreglamos.

Como Alice no le invitó a pasar, el Mayor se despidió de las dos, subió al coche y se marchó. La abuela se acercó a Alice y pasó el brazo por sus hombros.

–Vamos al jardín –dijo la joven.

Salieron y Alice cerró la puerta con la llave. Caminaron hacia el jardín de hierbas. Alice alzó la mirada al rostro de la anciana. Una mirada de dolor.

–Jasper cree que el Mayor sospecha él se queda en mi casa.

Alice le contó a la abuela los hechos de domingo y lunes, la discusión con Jasper y su promesa de quedarse con ella.

–No puedo dejar que se arriesgue por ahí ni que pase otra vez lo que ya ha pasado –concluyó Alice.

Advirtiendo la faz seria de la abuela, la joven preguntó:

–¿No te quedas de acuerdo, abuela?

Las facciones de la abuela se suavizaron.

–El amor es un sentimiento maravilloso. Es una lástima que él no pueda quedarse contigo y ayudarte a salvar la hacienda.

–No quiero pensar en el futuro. Por primera vez en mi vida voy vivir el hoy como si no hubiese el mañana.

Volvieron a la cocina. Alice cerró la puerta y en cuanto se dio la vuelta, encontró la mirada de Jasper. Aquella mirada feroz que ahora ya no le asustaba.

–Sabes porque él ha venido –dijo Jasper con la voz dura y fría como el acero.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

–No logrará atraparnos.

–Sí. Tarde o temprano lo hará. Las dos veces no lo oímos llegar. Solo nos percatamos de su presencia cuando llamó a la puerta.

–Siéntate –ordenó la abuela señalando la silla a su lado.

De mala gana Jasper sentó al lado de la abuela, mirándola con la misma frialdad que había mirado hacia Alice.

–No es por ti que el Mayor ha venido, sino por Alice –dijo la abuela sosteniendo la mirada de Jasper.

–¿Por mí? –se espantó la joven.

–¿Como así? –preguntó Jasper, aunque ya se figuraba una respuesta.

La abuela miró muy seria hacia Alice.

–Yo ya había te prevenido sobre él y creo que tu padre haya hecho lo mismo. Lo has olvidado porque ahora tiene preocupaciones concretas.

–Así es –masculló Alice.

–Aunque sean solo rumores, es mejor tomarlos en serio –la abuela cogió la taza y, sin desviar la mirada del rostro de Alice, sorbió el té.

Jasper empezaba a impacientarse con esa conversación de medias palabras, pero logró hablar con tranquilidad.

–¿Qué clase de rumores son esos?

–Corre la voz de que el Mayor suele visitar las mujeres solas –explicó la abuela–. Creo que sepas para qué.

–Por supuesto. En ese caso, ¿por que él no ha venido antes? Hace meses que Alice se queda sola.

–Por cierto estuvo ocupado. Hubo una guerra, muchacho.

–No necesito que me lo digan. He estado en ella.

La abuela sonrió con la reacción de él.

–Eres orgulloso y altivo como cualquier soldado. Eso me gusta.

Jasper estrechó los ojos, mirando muy serio hacia la abuela.

¿Cuántos soldados enemigos aquella señora había conocido para hablar de aquella manera? ¿O sería sólo una observación de sentido común?

–Necesitamos de algo para mantener el Mayor alejado –dijo la abuela mirando hacia Alice.

La joven sonrió cariñosamente.

–Creo que ya tienes una solución, abuela.

–James es la solución.

Alice enarcó las cejas, curiosa. Jasper frunció el ceño, demostrando que no le gustaba la idea de que James se involucrase en aquello.

–Si el Mayor cree que tienes un compromiso con James, no se atreverá a buscarte –explicó la abuela.

–Sí, pero James no aprobaría...

Alice no concluyó la frase. No era necesario. Todos sabían el que James no aprobaría.

–Por supuesto que James sabrá sólo del Mayor, niña –dijo la abuela–. Nadie más puede saber que nuestro amigo se queda en tu casa, sino dificultará el escape que planeo.

Amigo. La palabra hizo los ojos de Jasper se turbaren. No era un amigo que había venido a visitar Alice. Era un soldado enemigo que ella había salvado la vida. Así eran las cosas y no podía olvidar. No debía. Porque si lo hacía perdería las ganas de volver a casa. En la isla quedaba Alice. Sólo la podría tener si se quedase en la isla. Y él no podía quedarse. Ni ahora, ni mañana. Nunca podría. Volvió a concentrarse en lo que las dos mujeres hablaban.

–Eso es conveniente a James –dijo la abuela–. Mientras ellos piensen que hay un compromiso entre ustedes, lo dejarán en paz. James ha venido pasar el verano aquí, es el tiempo que necesitamos. Él quedará de acuerdo en ayudarte y usted lo estará ayudando. Los dos saldrán ganando.

–¿Y después?

La abuela se volvió hacia Jasper, sorprendida con el tono cortante de la pregunta.

–¿Como así?

–¿Cómo quedará Alice? Yo me voy, James también. Ella quedará aquí, sola. Y creo que el Mayor también seguirá en la isla.

La abuela sonrió y cogió la mano de él.

–No te pongas la carreta delante de los bueyes, muchacho. Todo se arregla en su tiempo.

Jasper habría insistido en el tema si no fuese por la llegada de James. La abuela se despidió de él y, con Alice, dejó la cocina.

* * *

**Nos leemos en el próximo! Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper y Alice no hablaron ni del Mayor ni de James. Ambos sabían que quedaban en desacuerdo en los dos temas y que si hablaban de eso discutirían. Y eso era cosa que ninguno de ellos querría.

El miércoles por la tarde, cuando volvía de la pradera, Alice avistó un coche aparcado delante de la casa. Su corazón dio un vuelco, pero enseguida se calmó, pues reconoció el coche: era James. Llevó a Roy al galpón y siguió hacia la casa. James ya la esperaba a la puerta de la cocina.

–Hola, James.

–Hola, Alice. Me gustaba más cuando no cerrabas la puerta. Habría hecho un té.

Las últimas palabras de James desaparecieron bajo los ladridos de Jale. Al advertir que James estaba cerca de la puerta, el perro se colocó delante de ella y ladraba amenazadoramente. James frunció el ceño.

–Tu perro está muy agresivo. No solía ser así.

Como Alice advertía la causa de los ladridos de Jake, se acercó y abrió la puerta. El perro entró, pero ella no.

–Quizá sea porque advirtió que me quedé sola –dijo ella aún parada delante de la puerta–. O tal vez mientras perseguía los pingüinos haya encontrado el rastro del soldado que el Mayor Foxsprint busca.

–¿Cómo así? ¿De qué hablas?

–¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? El Mayor sigue aquí. Creo que aún busque el hombre.

–La abuela me habló del Mayor. No es un soldado que él busca ahora.

Alice entró. Por supuesto que Jasper ya estaba escondido y Jake ya verificaba que él estaba bien. James entró y como era su costumbre, dejó la puerta abierta. Alice la cerró con la llave. Él frunció el ceño.

–Has tomado en serio esa instrucción.

–Pues bien –ella se encogió de hombros–, ahora ya no sé quien es más peligroso, si es el soldado que buscan o el Mayor.

–El Mayor –dijo James muy serio–. El soldado está muerto.

Alice se dio la vuelta con la disculpa de encender el fuego. Sintió que palidecía, no le gustaba oír hablar así de Jasper. Estaría muerto si ella no lo hubiese recogido a su casa y cuidado. Si no lo hubiese conocido, no le importaría hablar de la muerte de un soldado desconocido, pero no era así. Toda vez que se referían al soldado que el mayor no lograra encontrar, en su mente se formaba la imagen de Jasper. Del hombre herido que encontrara y del hombre guapo con quien compartía su casa.

–Me gustó la sugerencia de la abuela –dijo James–. Sirve a nosotros dos. Así podemos nos arreglar con nuestros problemas. Si acordamos un compromiso, mis padres se calmarán y el Mayor no tendrá coraje de acercarse a ti.

–Es lo que la abuela cree.

–Es así, Alice. Además, siempre estuvimos cerca de eso. Ha sido el sueño de nuestros padres.

–Sí. Los Whiterlade dominarían todas las tierras al sur del Monte Young.

Los ojos grises de James se oscurecieron adquiriendo el color del plomo.

–Alice –James la reprochó–, sabes que siempre me has gustado.

–No hablaba de ti, James, sino de tu padre. Lo conoces mejor que yo.

–Tu padre también lo quería.

–Desde luego, así quedaría garantizada mi permanencia en la isla. Los Whiterlade viven aquí hacia muchas generaciones para que se marchen. De esa manera él no perdía su sueño de que su familia viviese en la isla.

James balanceó la cabeza y tomó aire.

–Nunca hablaste así de tu padre.

–Él me dejó sola.

–Tu padre no se marchó porque quiso. Nadie muere porque lo quiere.

–No hablo de su muerte, James, sino de que no me ha preparado para vivir. A veces me siento una Cenicienta que salió del libro.

Él carcajeó.

–Ya veo que necesitas de compañía y diversión. La soledad le dejó amarga, eres muy joven para eso.

Alice tomó aire y se acercó al fregadero. No había sido la soledad que le hiciera mirar las cosas así. Había sido Jasper. Él le mostró el cuanto su padre había sido negligente en su educación, como no le enseñara las cosas de la vida. Pero no podía contárselo a James. Entonces se calló y empezó a preparar el té.

–¿Quedas de acuerdo con el plan de la abuela? –preguntó James.

–Creo que no hay elección. Si eso alejar el Mayor de mi casa me quedaré contenta.

James se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

–No va a ser ninguno sacrificio. Ya estuvimos muy cerca de haber sido novios.

–Pero ya sabemos que no es lo que queremos.

–Eso no impide nadie de disfrutar un poco más de la compañía del otro.

Alice tembló. Ya había besado a James un par de veces, incluso hubo un tiempo en que le gustaba. Pero ahora ya no más. No querría que nadie le besase. Es decir, nadie que no fuese Jasper.

Quería sus besos, su cariño. Y por eso mismo no podría dejar que nadie se acercase de ella. Ni mismo por la seguridad de ellos.

–James, es solo un acuerdo. No es de verdad.

–Nadie se convencerá de una pareja si no hay besos y cariños.

–Sin besos.

–¿Por que no? Le gustaba...

–No me gusta más.

–¿Cómo puedes saber si no lo experimenta? Uno. Si no le gusta, no habrán otros.

–No.

Alice quedaba atrapada entre el fregadero y James. Si de hecho él intentase besarla, no lograría escaparse sin que él protestase a gritos. Conocía su amigo: James no soportaba ser rechazado. No se importaría en oír sus gritos o enfrentarle si no fuese por el miedo de que Jasper viniese a la cocina para ayudarla. Tendría que arreglarse sin barullo.

James pasó el brazo por su cintura y la atrajo para junto de su cuerpo.

–Uno. Si no quisieras, no habrán otros –dijo él inclinando la cabeza para buscar los labios de ella.

Alice apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. Sentía rabia. De James. De Jasper. Del Mayor. De si misma. Un ladrido cortó el silencio de la cocina y los dos fueron al solo, derrumbados por Jake. En la queda James la soltó y Alice pronto se incorporó, poniéndose detrás del perro.

Sentado en suelo, James empezó a reírse.

–Ese es un verdadero perro de guardia. Uno no puede ni siquiera besar su dueña.

–Es mejor que te vayas, James.

–¿Y nuestro acuerdo? –preguntó él levantándose.

–En mis términos o nada.

–Como quisieres –dijo él levantando las manos en rendición–.Tengo una entrega para ti. He venido a causa de ella.

–¿Una entrega?

–Carlisle te envió lana.

–¡Ah! Eso es bueno, de ahora en adelante habrá menos trabajo con las ovejas y tendré tiempo para tejer.

James descargó los tres fardos de lana que Carlisle había enviado e insistió en llevarlos al cuarto del telar. Se despidieron y ella se quedó mirando el coche se alejar, sin importarse con la llovizna que le empapaba. Su vida y su corazón quedaban patas arriba. Comprendió la preocupación de la abuela. Se dio la vuelta y entró en la cocina. Jasper la esperaba a la mesa.

–¿Estás bien?

Ella parpadeó antes de contestar.

–Sí –Alice le dio la espalda para cerrar la puerta y también para no enfrentar la mirada de él–. ¿Por qué no estaría?

Él se encogió de hombros, pero ella advirtió en sus ojos un brillo burlón.

–¿Qué estás ocultando, Jasper?

Él no le contestó. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella, parando muy cerca. Alice sintió los latidos de su corazón se aceleraren, así como su respiración, anticipando el próximo movimiento de él. Como en aquel otro día, Jasper enmarcó el rostro de ella con las manos y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Esa vez no hizo ninguna pregunta, solo la besó.

Alice lo agarró por los hombros, pero Jasper mantuvo aquella pequeña distancia entre ellos. Fue un beso largo, suave y tierno. Un beso que traducía los sentimientos de él: deseo y respecto. Alice ya había recibido besos más ardientes, pero ninguno había encendido en ella la pasión que Jasper le provocaba con un beso inocente.

Él se incorporó, sin alejarse de ella. Deslizó las manos hacia los hombros de Alice, mirándola a los ojos con pasión.

–Estás empapada –dijo él con la voz ronca–, necesitas de ropa seca y un baño caliente.

Jasper la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo. Alice sentía ganas de llorar.

Desde que dejara de ser una niña nadie le cuidaba como él hacía. A su padre no le preocupaban esas cosas, era un hombre que vivía para el trabajo. Jasper sabía como cuidar a una mujer. Ese pensamiento trajo a Alice la misma duda que la abuela tenía.

–Jasper...

–Sí.

–Hay... ¿hay alguien esperando por ti?

Él sonrió.

–Solo mi madre. No sería capaz de hacer eso contigo.

Ella dio una pequeña sonrisa y bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

–Vete a cambiar esa ropa por una seca antes que te quedes con una pulmonía. Mientras tanto pondré el agua del baño calentar.

Alice pasó al baño, se quitó la ropa mojada y puso el robe de lana que perteneciera a su padre. Le quedaba grande, pero no tenía otra cosa para ponerse ahora. Volvió a la cocina.

–¿Por que apenas entré me preguntaste si me estaba bien?

Jasper resopló. No quería contarle, pero Alice no merecía que le mintiese.

–Me quedé en el comedor mientras hablabas con James. Me percaté que quedaban en desacuerdo y vine hacia la puerta espiar.

–Eres un desquiciado –Alice balanceó la cabeza–. Él podría atraparte.

Jasper dio una sonrisa burlona.

–No quiero ofender tu amigo, pero es necesario alguien más inteligente que él para lograr atraparme.

–¿Por que lo hiciste?

–Me quedé preocupado contigo. Él no es indiferente a tu presencia, Alice, creo que ya sabes.

–Sí –ella estrechó los ojos–. ¿Qué pasó con Jake?

–Es un perro muy obediente.

–Jasper...

–Lo mandé a atacar a ustedes.

–¿Por qué?

–Me enoja un hombre usar su fuerza para someter una mujer a su voluntad.

Los ojos de Jasper decían algo más que sus palabras, pero Alice no tuvo valor para obligarlo a decir. Se quedó satisfecha en advertir la pasión en su mirada y su voz.

El día siguiente Alice volvió temprano de la pradera, quería trabajar con la lana y poco podría hacer por la noche, necesitaba de claridad. Jasper se ofreció para ayudarla y no fueron necesarias muchas instrucciones para que él pudiese manejar la rueca.

Mientras trabajaba en el telar, terminando la pieza que había empezado antes de Jasper entrar en su vida, ella lo miraba de reojo.

Concentrado en la rueca, él parecía no se percatar de esa observación. "No se parece a un soldado", pensó Alice, "sino a un hombre corriente".

Trabajaron casi cuatro horas cruzando pocas palabras y solo sobre lo que hacían. La manta quedaba casi lista, le faltaban solamente unos treinta centímetros, aunque eran los más trabajosos, pues tenían dibujos. En cuanto miró la cantidad de lana que Jasper había fiado, Alice se sorprendió.

–¡Muy bien! Yo no habría hecho mejor –dijo ella acercándose de la rueda.

Él se levantó y paró delante de ella, hablando en voz muy baja:

–Quiero ser útil mientras me quede aquí.

–Me haces compañía, ya es lo bastante.

–Salvaste mi vida, aún te quedas en ventaja.

Ella sonrió. Eso era un hecho y no tenía respuesta, si hubiese sido al revés se quedaría en lo mismo que él. Como Jasper solía decir, era tan testaruda y orgullosa como él. Jasper dio un paso hacia adelante y agarró los hombros de ella con gentileza. También sonreía y tenía en los ojos aquel brillo que ella ya conocía. Alice sintió que sus rodillas aflojaban y su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad. Fue poco más que un rozar de labios, pero tuvo el calor de un beso. Era como si él estuviese diciendo "eres mía". Y ella se sentía suya.

Jasper se incorporó. Mantuvo las manos en los hombros de ella, pero sus facciones ahora eran muy serias.

–¿Te molesta que yo te bese?

–Ya sabes que no.

Antes que ella pudiese decir algo más él puso el dedo sobre sus labios y dijo:

–Hay cosas que un corazón dice y el otro escucha. Nada más.

Enseguida fueron hacia la cocina preparar la cena. Tras la cena Alice encendió la radio. Aunque James había estado allí el día anterior, ese era el día acordado y no iba más dejar de cumplir el acuerdo. A las nueve su amigo la llamó y Alie concertó una visita a los Whiterlade el domingo. No podía escaparse de eso si iba fingir un compromiso con James.


	12. Chapter 12

El sábado, así como había hecho el viernes, Alice volvió temprano y se dedicó al telar, logrando terminar la manta que empezara hacía muchos meses. A cada vez que Jasper se acercaba su corazón empezaba a latir violentamente en la expectativa de ser besada, pero eso no ocurrió ni el viernes ni el sábado hasta que cenaron.

Tras limpiar la cocina se ocuparon de teñir la lana en el baño.

Jasper se sorprendió con los conocimientos de Alice que utilizaba plantas y rocas en variadas mezclas para obtener los tonos que deseaba. Apenas terminaron ella se acercó a él, apoyó las manos en su pecho y alzó la mirada hacia su rostro. Jasper balanceó la cabeza y la agarró de los hombros.

–Eso es una locura –dijo él con la voz ronca.

–Los dos queremos.

"Sí", pensó él, "nosotros dos queremos mucho." Había advertido el deseo de ella desde ayer, pero logró controlarse.

Mientras ella no acercó como ahora. Podía sentir el calor de las manos de ella en su pecho. La tela de la camisa a impedir el contacto directo sólo aumentaba su deseo. Llegaba a su límite.

Tarde o temprano Alice sería su mujer. Cuanto más tarde, mejor para los dos. Seguro que los celos que sentía de James iban acelerar el proceso, pero aún podía controlarse un poco. Se inclinó hacia ella.

Alice cerró los ojos esperando aquel suave roce que fuera el otro beso de ellos y fue sorprendida por la lengua caliente dibujando el contorno de sus labios antes que él los cubriese con los suyos. El contacto exquisito la hizo temblar y deslizó las manos por el pecho de Jasper hasta llegar a sus hombros para agarrarse con fuerza, por miedo de que sus piernas se doblasen. Fue un beso de posesión y ella se entregó.

El domingo en la casa de los Whiterlade fue largo para Alice, se quedaba preocupada con Jasper. No le gustaba dejarlo solo en casa, pero tendría que acostumbrarse pues ahora que ella y James habían"revelado" el compromiso no podría escaparse de venir a la hacienda vecina los domingos.

Como suponían los jóvenes y la abuela, los padres de James se quedaron muy contentos con la novedad. La señora Whiterlade quiso celebrar el compromiso de manera formal, con torta y brindis, y a causa de eso la visita fue más larga del que Alice había deseado. El sol ya bajaba en el horizonte cuando James y ella dejaron la hacienda de los Whiterlade.

Apenas avistó su casa, Alice sintió su corazón se encoger. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. No podía creerse en lo que veía... estuviera intranquila todo el día, seguro que presintiendo eso. Empezó a temblar y James cogió su mano.

–Cálmate, Alice. Ya veremos el que el Mayor quiere esa vez.

"Él quiere a Jasper", pensó ella, "y por supuesto ya lo tiene. Seguro que se quedó nos espiando y aprovechó la oportunidad para atraparlo. ¡Maldito seas, Mayor!" Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras James aceleraba para acercarse más rápido de la casa.

En cuanto James paró el coche Alice abrió los ojos mirando aterrorizada hacia los dos coches del ejército aparcados cerca de la puerta de la cocina. James había parado delante de la puerta principal y pronto bajó del coche, dando la vuelta para abrirle la puerta. Alice bajó ya mirando al Mayor que se acercaba.

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó James al Mayor mientras cogía Alice de la mano.

–Hola, joven Whiterlade. Señorita Brandon–saludó el Mayor sin contestar la pregunta de James.

–¿Qué pasa en mi casa? –insistió Alice. A cada segundo se quedaba más aterrorizada.

–No hace falta que te pongas nerviosa, señorita. No ha sido nada importante.

–¿Qué pasa? –ella alzó la voz.

James la abrazó, susurrándole al oído "cálmate". ¿Cómo iba calmarse si aquel estúpido del Mayor no le contestaba? ¿Cómo calmarse sin saber nada de Jasper?

–Mis hombres advirtieron un movimiento en su galpón mientras hacían la ronda.

Alice empezó a temblar violentamente y James la estrechó contra su pecho encarando con ferocidad al Mayor.

–Estás poniendo mi novia muy nerviosa, Mayor, diga de una vez que pasa en esa hacienda.

–No pasa nada –contestó el Mayor de mala gana–. La señorita ha dejado algo de lana tendido en el galpón y el viento la balanceó, engañando a mis hombres. El movimiento allí los llevó a revisar el galpón, pero no hay nada.

–¿Seguro que no? –insistió James.

–Sí. Revisaron todo el galpón y el gallinero. No hay nadie oculto ni rastros de que alguien haya pasado por allí. Solo encontramos sus rastros, señorita Brandon.

–¿Revisaron el galpón? –ella alzó la mirada hacia el Mayor –¿Roy no se asustó? Suele ser asustadizo si alguien entra en el galpón.

–Roy... ¿es su caballo?

–Sí.

–Apenas mis hombres llegaron se escapó hacia la pradera.

–¿Aún no lo encontraron? –Alice preguntó preocupada pues ya oscurecía.

–No salimos a buscarlo.

–¿El qué?

James volvió a estrecharla contra su pecho, pidiéndole calma.

–Señorita, mis hombres quedaban ocupados buscando un posible invasor en su propriedad.

–Aquella lana tendida en el galpón no le invadió sino fui yo misma que la puso allí tras teñirla anoche –Alice balanceó la cabeza y se soltó de los brazos de James –Necesito buscar Roy, él no es acostumbrado a pasar la noche en la pradera.

James la cogió de la mano.

–Vamos a casa y llamaré los hombres de la hacienda para buscarlo.

Alice asintió y él se volvió hacia el Mayor.

–¿Ya terminaron?

–Sí. Buenas noches.

Alice aún temblaba y James quitó la llave de su mano para abrir la puerta. Alice pasó y Jake saltó sobre ella. Alice abrazó su perro con fuerza. Si Jake no se quedaba ladrando como un loco, por supuesto que Jasper estaba bien. Antes que ella se percatase, James ya había pasado al interior de la casa, buscando la radio. Ella soltó a su perro y fue atrás de James.

Él había entrado en el cuarto que había sido de su padre y encendía la radio. Alice temblaba, ahora por el miedo de que James pudiese advertir que alguien usaba el cuarto. Mientras él hablaba con su padre, contándole el encuentro con el Mayor y pidiendo hombres para buscaren a Roy, Alice revisaba con los ojos el cómodo.

Jasper siempre mantenía todo en perfecta orden, nadie podía advertir su presencia en aquella casa.

Apenas James terminó de hablar con su padre, los dos volvieron a la cocina y ella encendió el fuego. James se quedó con ella, para calmarla. No era eso que Alice necesitaba para calmarse. Necesitaba que él si fuese para poder quedarse con Jasper.

Los hombres de los Whiterlade necesitaron de tres horas para encontrar Roy y traerlo de vuelta a casa. Enseguida James se fue.

Alice se dio la vuelta al cerrar la puerta y se quedó parada, esperando a Jasper surgir en la puerta del comedor como siempre hacía.

–Hola –él la saludó–. ¿Cómo fue tu día?

–¡Jasper! Tras todo eso hablas como si no hubiese pasado nada. No puedo creerme...

–Roy ya está en el galpón y nosotros aquí, ¿qué más quieres? Todo está bien, Alice –él se acercó y la abrazó–. Ya he dicho que es necesario un hombre muy inteligente para atraparme.

Ella tomó aire. Había estado en los brazos de James y no sintiera nada de lo que sentía ahora, en los de Jasper. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, el aire le faltaba, las rodillas aflojaban. Pasó los brazos por el cuello de él y alzó la barbilla para mirarlo. Jasper tomó sus labios en un beso salvaje que le quitó el aliento a los dos y enseguida se alejó.

Alice dio una sonrisa triste. Sabía porque él se alejaba. Se dejó caer en una silla, exhausta.

–¿Por que no te permites quererme?

Él pasó los dedos por el pelo en un ademán de desesperación.

–No puedo hacer mal a quien me ha salvado la vida –dijo él en voz muy baja–. No eres tonta, sabes como eso terminaría.

Ella no continuó la conversación. Era inútil. Él era tan terco como ella. Y era un hombre con un inmenso sentido de honor. Alice resopló y cambió de tema:

–¿Crees que el Mayor ha venido por ti?

–No. He visto como llegaron. Tomaron su galpón de asalto. De hecho que quedaban seguros de que había alguien allí.

–¿De veras?

–Sí. No fuese por el riesgo de que hiciesen lo mismo con la casa me habría echado a reír.

–Me quedé aterrorizada al verlos aquí.

–Lo veo en sus ojos. Si me dice donde guardas una de aquellas hierbas mágicas que tienes para los nervios te hago una infusión.

–No hace falta –ella sonrió y se levantó–. Yo misma la hago.

–¿Lograron convencer los padres de James de que hay un compromiso entre ustedes?

–Por supuesto, la madre de él quiso hasta mismo hacer un brindis con torta.

–Pareces incómoda, Alice.

–No me gusta mentir.

–Y desde que me encontró lo haces a menudo. A mi causa.

–En ese caso no es por ti. Tendría que hacerlo mismo que no estuvieses aquí.

–Si yo no estuviese aquí, ese brindis podría ser verdadero, ¿no?

Ella tardó un rato en contestar.

–Quizás.

–Deberías tomar eso en serio, Alice.

–¿El qué?

–La idea de tener un compromiso con James. Es alguien que podrá quedarse a tu lado.

Ella le dio la espalda para que él no viese las lágrimas.

–No necesito de nadie a mi lado. Puedo arreglarme sola.

–¿Incluso con el Mayor?

–Incluso con él. Si no fuese porque te quedas aquí, me enfrentaría a él. Lo haré apenas te vayas.

–Tome en serio la posibilidad de un compromiso con James, Alice. Sería lo mejor para usted.

Jasper salió dela cocina dejándola sola con sus lágrimas y Jake.

Aunque intentasen actuar con naturalidad en los días siguientes, había una incomodidad que no lograban alejar de su relación. No hablaron de James hasta el miércoles por la mañana, cuando Alice le avisó que él vendría por la tarde. Tampoco habían vuelto a besarse. Uno no se acercaba al otro lo bastante para que eso ocurriese. Jasper por el miedo de perder el control, Alice por miedo de sufrir una humillación. No soportaría ser rechazada por él cuando lo quería como no había querido a nadie nunca y tenían tan poco tiempo para se quedaren juntos.

El miércoles fue un día largo para Jasper. Decir a ella que debería pensar en serio en un compromiso con James cuando él quedaba lejos era fácil, difícil era saber que en pocas horas Alice se quedaría hablando y tomando el té con James. Celos, sí, tenía celos de Alice. Balanceó la cabeza. Nunca quisiera nadie como la quería, y nunca podría tenerla. No de la manera que de hecho la quería: a su lado para siempre.

Por sugerencia de Alice, Jasper se ocultó en "la tumba" y se ocupó estudiando los mapas del padre de ella. No podía dejar su mente vacía mientras ella se quedaba con James, los celos le consumirían. Pensó en la misión que le habían designado al enviarlo a la isla. La misión que nunca iba cumplir. Por primera vez en su vida adulta fallara. Dolía asumir, pero había fallado. Dedicó un largo tiempo a un mapa geológico de la isla. El señor Brandon había invertido una pequeña fortuna en aquellos mapas, pues eran de gran calidad y precisión, aunque antiguos. Probablemente los había traído de Inglaterra cuando vino hace más de veinte años, pero las islas seguían en el mismo sitio del Océano, o sea, los mapas aún tenían utilidad.

Cuando llamó a la puerta por la cuarta vez, Alice ya empezaba a llorar y tenía ganas de golpear con fuerza. Jake empezó a ladrar y enseguida Jasper abrió la puerta, mirando el perro con curiosidad.

Alice lo abrazó, sorprendiéndole y preocupándole a la vez.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Te he llamado cuatro veces antes que abrieses esa maldita puerta.

Advirtiendo la voz llorosa de ella, él la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

–Ya te he prometido que no me voy así, sin decirte adiós.

–Ya sé –ella dio una risita–, pero no puedo controlar ese miedo.

–Te asusté, lo siento –dijo él acariciándole la espalda.

–Soy una estúpida.

Jasper tomó aire. ¿Cómo resistirse cuando la tenía en los brazos? El suave olor de su pelo le llegaba a la nariz. Olor a violetas. Sentía el calor de las manos de ella en su espalda, repitiendo las mismas caricias que él le hacía. Sus manos ahora seguían el mismo ritmo, acariciaban de la misma manera, con la misma ternura. Se querían de la misma manera. Se deseaban con la misma intensidad.

–Alice...

Ella comprendió aquel llamado. Alzó la barbilla y no esperó que él la buscase, le ofreció los labios para un beso que fue lleno de cariño y pasión. Sin aliento, las bocas se separaron, pero siguieron abrazados por un largo rato. Esa vez fue ella quien interrumpió los cariños.

–Voy encender el fuego en la sala –dijo Alice, alejándose de él.

Jasper se quedó allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándola. Un ángel. Tal vez no fuese la mujer más hermosa que había conocido nunca, pero era preciosa. Su rostro reflejaba su alma: inocencia y generosidad. También algo de determinación. Un conjunto muy atractivo. El pelo negro de un ángel y los ojos verdes de una gata salvaje. Una sonrisa capaz de sacar cualquiera de su quicio.

Alice fue hacia la cocina y cuando volvió traía una bandeja con la comida. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y sentó en la alfombra. Con un ademán invitó a Jasper a sentarse a su lado. Jake pasó a la cocina, por supuesto fue comer su ración.

–James quiere que yo lleve mis ovejas a sus campos –dijo ella mientras comían–. Cree que es mucho trabajo para mí ocuparme de la casa, las mantas y todos los animales.

–¿Qué piensas de eso? –preguntó Jasper con cautela.

Ella tomó aire antes de contestar.

–Sería el mejor. Pero la idea no me gusta.

–Tampoco a mí.

El tono decidido de Jasper la hizo alzar la mirada a su rostro, curiosa. Jasper resopló, quizás fuese un buen momento para abrir los ojos a Alice.

–Me has dicho que tenían ovejas premiadas, ¿qué pasó a ellas? ¿Donde están sus crías?

–No sé –dijo Alice, encogiéndose de hombros–. En cuanto papá se puso de pie y pudo salir a cuidarlas no se quedaban ahí. Así fue.

–Así fue... se esfumaron en el aire mientras su padre se quedaba discapacitado y usted lo cuidaba. El ganado necesita del ojo del dueño, creo que a las ovejas les pasa lo mismo.

Hablaron más un poco de los quehaceres de la hacienda y enseguida se acostaron. Esa noche resultó difícil a Jasper dormirse, el análisis que había hecho de los mapas del padre de Alice le había traído de vuelta a la mente su misión. Había mucho de lo que necesitaba allí, pero ¿que utilidad tendrían aquellas informaciones si habían perdido la guerra?

Ahora había menos trabajo en la pradera y Alice volvía temprano, quedando la tarde entera en casa, al telar. Toda la lana enviada por Carlisle ya quedaba lista para ser usada y no había más nada en que Jasper pudiese ayudarla sino en los quehaceres domésticos. Y los hacía muy bien, sorprendiendo a Alice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, holiiiiiiiis! aca les traigo el 13**.

**muchas gracias a todas las que leen y a todas las han comentado, se les agradece :) ok listo, lean ajaja**

* * *

Era sábado, ya empezaba a anochecer y Alice seguía al telar.

Jasper se paró en la puerta del cuarto y la miró, sonriendo. Ella se percató de su presencia y alzó la mirada hacia él, también sonriendo.

–Creo que quedarán listas antes de lo que Carlisle ha pedido –dijo ella señalando la pieza en el telar.

–¿Él pagará más por eso?

–No.

–Entonces deja el trabajo y ven –invitó él tendiéndole la mano.

Alice se acercó y cogió su mano. Esperaba un beso, pero Jasper la tiró de la mano y siguieron hacia la sala. Él había encendido el fuego y arreglado la mesilla para cenaren allí.

–El vino es para celebrar que tu trabajo va bien –dijo Jasper llenando los vasos.

Hicieron la comida hablando del trabajo con la lana. Alice estaba muy animada y eso le aliviaba la conciencia a Jasper. Todas las veces que pensaba en dejarla sola otra vez se le encogía el corazón. Él volvería a casa, a una familia, amigos... ella se quedaría en el sitio que habían compartido, y sola. Quizás el trabajo para Carlisle Cullen le amenizase la soledad... Quizás se decidiese a aceptar un compromiso con James Whiterlade...

Alice quiso ayudarlo a recoger las cosas, pero Jasper no aceptó y pidió que ella se quedase en la sala. Alice se volcó hacia el fuego, mirando las llamas. Pensó en el calor de la mirada de Jasper, en lo que se encendía en ella con esa mirada. Si el resultado de la guerra hubiese sido otro, él podría quedarse. En ese caso, ¿se quedaría con ella? ¿O sería ella la que tendría que marcharse de la Isla rumbo a la tierra en que había nacido y no conocía?

Jasper se quedó un rato en la puerta del comedor, mirándola.

Alice estaba cansada, había trabajado mucho en el telar esa semana. Se acercó.

–Estás tensa –dijo él arrodillándose detrás de ella y empezando a masajear los hombros de ella–. Te quedas muchas horas seguidas al telar.

Ella suspiró y cerró los ojos, quería disfrutar al máximo de aquella sensación exquisita de las manos de él deslizando en su espalda. Llevó un buen rato hasta que ella se quedó relajada. Jasper llenó un vaso con el vino y compartieron la bebida.

–Te quedas muy seria, Alice.

–No te pareces a un soldado.

–De hecho, me falta el uniforme.

–Hablo en serio, Jasper–protestó ella.

–Pues bien, ¿por que no me parezco a uno? ¿Como debería ser para parecerme a un soldado?

–No te pareces a un hombre que mata.

–Desde luego que no, soy un hombre del ejército, no un asesino.

–Soldados matan.

–Si hay guerra, hay muerte. Eso es inevitable. Pero no puedes confundir hombres que luchan por aquello en que acreditan con personas que matan sin motivo.

–Con o sin motivo, matar es matar. Y ustedes pasan la vida entrenando eso.

Jasper tomó aire. Seguro que esa visión del ejército ella había aprendido con su padre, que había visto la Segunda Guerra de cerca según el que la propia Alice le había contado. Más una de sus malas experiencias que aquel hombre pasara a su hija.

–Las Islas son pequeñas, aunque hostil, la naturaleza las ha ahorrado los desastres, Alice. Así, no conoces lo que puede hacer el ejército por las personas. Terremotos, inundaciones, huracanes...todo eso deja un rastro de destrucción increíble. No hay bomberos el bastante para atender todos, la gente no tiene equipamientos ni entrenamiento para atender heridos o buscar desaparecidos. Quien lo hace son los soldados. Cuando las carreteras quedan intransitables, solo los tanques de guerra logran cruzar las tierras asoladas por la desgracia para llevar la comida y las medicinas que la gente necesita. Eso hace el ejército de mi país.

Alice se encogió tras ese discurso tan lleno de pasión y de argumentos.

–Lo siento, Jasper.

–No hace falta que te disculpes. No puedes conocer lo que no te han enseñado.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con atención.

–Sigo creyendo que no te pareces a un soldado.

Él la agarró de los hombros.

–Quizá sea porque no te gusta la idea de besar un soldado.

Ella sonrió y pasó los brazos por su cuello.

–De hecho no me gusta ni un poquito besar a un soldado.

–¿No?

–No.

Él enarcó las cejas, sin comprender el sentido del que ella decía. Alice rió acercando su rostro del de Jasper.

–Pero besar un sargento es cosa que me gusta. Y mucho.

Alice cerró la puerta de la cocina y resopló. El domingo con los Whiterlade había sido largo, además, James había entrado para tomar una taza de té y se había quedado más de una hora hablando. La compañía de él aún le gustaba, pero quería ver a Jasper apenas llegase en casa, y si James se quedaba con ella no podía hacerlo.

Esperó un rato, pero él no apareció a la puerta del comedor como era su costumbre. Alice se puso seria. Acarició la cabeza de Jake sin mirarlo. En cuanto llegó, el perro había venido a la cocina y ladrado hacia James como solía hacer. Mientras hablaba con su amigo, Jake se había quedado en la puerta del comedor como hacía desde que Jasper quedaba en su casa. Alcie había creído que él quedaba escondido en su cuarto. ¿Por que no viniera a su encuentro ahora que James ya se había marchado?

Jasper tomó aire. No podía dejarse llevar por los celos. Además de no ser suya, de no poder ofrecer ningún futuro a ella, Alice necesitaba del disfraz del compromiso con James para quedarse en seguridad. Principalmente cuando él la dejase. Esa idea le causaba un dolor en el pecho, pero era la dura realidad. Tendría que dejarla.

Controlando su ansiedad, había se quedado en "la tumba" mismo tras oírla entrar en la casa.

Alice sonrió. Por primera vez no se quedó en pánico. Sabía que él no se marcharía ni se dejaría atrapar. Jasper no iba dejarla sino para volver a casa. Ahora quedaba segura de eso. La cena romántica de ayer no había sido una despedida, fue una promesa.

No había un futuro para ellos, mas había el mañana, y era eso que importaba.

Jasper alzó la mirada del mapa y giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la puerta. Había se percatado de la presencia de ella y que se quedaba tranquila, pero la serenidad en el rostro de Alice le sorprendió.

–Al fin has creído en mi palabra.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a él.

–Creo que comprendí que eres capaz de desaparecer sin dejar rastro y así mismo seguir aquí.

Él la abrazó y Alice enterró el rostro en su pecho.

–Algo de mí siempre seguirá aquí, así como llevaré algo de ti cuando dejar la Isla. Eso no debería haber ocurrido... pero ha sido inevitable. Eres un ángel. Un ángel solitario.

Ella le acarició la espalda y alzó la mirada hacia su rostro.

–Hay muchas cosas en nuestra historia que no deberían haber ocurrido, pero no fuimos nosotros que las hicimos así. Nadie logra huir de su destino.

Él acarició la mejilla de Alice. Supiera desde el comienzo que la tendría en sus brazos, todavía no sabía que iba quedarse enamorado de esa manera. Alice era la mujer con la cual había soñado toda su vida. Y la había conocido a causa de la guerra. De la guerra que habían perdido. ¿Cuanta sangre había sido derramada en ese suelo donde él había encontrado la felicidad? No tenía números, pues quedaba aislado desde que llegara allí, pero quedaba seguro de que muchos de los suyos habían perdido la vida.

Y él sólo no la había perdido porque Alice lo salvó. La estrechó aún más en los brazos.

Martes por la tarde Alice trabajaba en el telar cuando Jasper la advirtió de que un coche había aparcado cerca de la casa. Antes que ella llegase a la cocina escuchó el llamado. Alice hizo una mueca de enfado al reconocer la voz del Mayor. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta sonriendo.

–Hola, Mayor. ¿Has advertido algo errado en mi propriedad?

El Mayor notó la ironía de ella. Sabía el motivo y se quedaba avergonzado por la actitud de sus hombres.

–Lo siento el de otro día, señorita. El hecho de haber encontrado aquel enemigo en la Isla ha puesto los hombres un poco nerviosos. Nadie esperaba por esto.

–Desde luego que no –concordó Alice. Ella comprendía como ellos habían se sentido, pues también había encontrado uno y fue toda una sorpresa. Además del miedo.

–Señorita, necesitamos hablar.

–Diga.

El Mayor bajó los ojos al suelo, tomó aire y volvió a mirarla a la cara.

–Es particular. Muy particular.

Alice sintió ganas de contestarlo con un no, pero no podía arriesgarse a una discusión con el hombre responsable por la seguridad de la Isla. El hombre que podría llevar Jasper a la prisión.

Logró controlarse, además tenía Jake a su lado. El Mayor no podría acercarse a ella sin ser atacado por el perro.

–Entre –dijo ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

El Mayor entró en la cocina y sentó en la silla indicada por Alice, que se sentó en frente a él.

–Señorita, el que vamos hablar es todo confidencial. Ni siquiera su novio puede saber que te lo dije.

"Bien", pensó Alice, "ya ha tomado a James por mi novio. Eso es bueno."

–¿Por qué? –ella preguntó.

–Tengo órdenes para no decirlo a nadie.

–En ese caso, ¿por que se lo va a decir a mí?

–Porque me preocupo con su seguridad.

–¿Sólo por eso?

–Bien –el Mayor parecía incómodo–, también porque quizás pueda nos ayudar.

–¿De veras? –ella estrechó los ojos–. ¿Problemas, Mayor?

–Uno.

–¿Aquel que buscaban otro día en mi hacienda? –él asintió –Me habías garantizado que él no se quedaba más acá. Revisaron todo y me has dicho que él se lanzara al mar. ¿Sigue vivo?

El Mayor tomó aire.

–No sé. El otro, aquél que encontramos en Port Stephens, está en el hospital de Stanley y dijo que su compañero no iba lanzarse al mar. Insiste que él sigue vivo en la Isla. El Comando nos dio órdenes para buscarlo.

–Y como los últimos rastros de él quedaban en mi hacienda, ha venido buscarlo en mi casa. Cree que lo estoy ocultando.

–No, señorita –se apresuró el Mayor en decir –Desde luego que no.

Ella le sustentó la mirada y pensó que si Jasper la viese en ese momento se quedaría orgulloso de su sangre fría y valor para enfrentarse al Mayor.

–Entonces, Mayor, ¿por que has venido a mi casa?

–El prisionero contó que eran un grupo de seis hombres y sólo los dos han sobrevivido. Ese otro, un sargento, era el jefe del grupo, un hombre determinado y valiente. Además, muy inteligente. Palabras de su compañero.

–Aún no me percaté donde entro en esa historia ya que no has venido a buscar ese hombre en mi casa.

–Como el rastro de él desaparecía en su hacienda, hacia el Este, volví a buscarlo a partir de este punto.

–¿Y?

–Revise cada cueva en que el pudiera usar como escondite.

–Pero no lo ha encontrado.

–No. El hombre parece esfumarse en el aire. Lo único que encontré ha sido sus rastros.

Alice palideció.

–¿Dónde?

–En el faro.

Alice empezó a temblar.

–Lo siento por asustarte, señorita. He reflexionado mucho antes de venir a contarte eso, pero es mejor que sepas el peligro que ronda su hacienda.

–Por supuesto –masculló ella. Su cabeza daba vueltas, ¿cómo podría el Mayor haber encontrado el rastro de Jasper en el faro si él se quedaba en su casa?

–Revisé el faro esa tarde y hay huellas recientes, tal vez de la noche pasada. Por eso he decidido avisarte. Él puede acercarte a tu casa.

–Gracias, Mayor. Voy tomar en serio su advertencia.

–Mientras no sabemos el que pasa en esa Isla, señorita, es mejor que no salgas sola por la pradera. Ellos ya nos han sorprendido una vez...

Alice se preguntó quien eran "ellos", ¿los dos desgraciados que se habían quedado olvidados allí o los que invadieron la otra isla y empezaron la guerra? Seguro que habían sido dos sorpresas para Inglaterra.

–No puedo prometer que no va a la pradera, Mayor, pero lo evitaré.

–Por favor, señorita Brandon, no va sola. Si necesitas, llama a su novio o a nosotros.

–¿Y que diré si el tema es confidencial?

–El miedo queda bien a una mujer, nadie le condenará si aún te quedas impresionada con los hechos anteriores.

–Bien, ¿qué puedo decir de esa visita de hoy? Es mejor que la cuente a James antes que alguien lo haga. Siempre habrá quien sepa y se lo diga por ahí.

–Un pedido de disculpas por los hechos del otro día y detalles para mi informe oficial.

–Está bien.

El Mayor se despidió y ella le acompañó hacia el coche. Alice se quedó un rato observando el todoterreno avanzar por la pradera, alejándose de su casa, y reflexionando sobre las cosas que había oído. En su cabeza las preguntas daban vueltas y en su pecho crecía el miedo de las respuestas.

Apenas entró, Jasper vino hacia la cocina. Al advertir la confusión y el miedo en la faz de ella, los ojos de él adquirieron una mirada feroz.

–¿Qué ha hecho ese hombre para que te quedes así?

Ella se acercó a él y puso las manos espalmadas en su pecho.

Alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de él y advirtió toda la preocupación que había detrás de aquel semblante feroz.

–¿Has mentido para mí alguna vez?

"¿Qué habría dicho el Mayor?", se preguntó Jasper. Pero Alice quería respuestas de él, lo mejor que podía hacer era oírla y contestarla. Habría tiempo para aclarar los hechos de la visita del Mayor.

–Todo lo que he dicho es verdad. Hay detalles del que hicimos para sobrevivir que no te he contado ni nunca contaré. No necesitas saber de todos los horrores de la vida, Alice–él la agarró de los hombros y miró con dulzura aquel rostro de ángel –Y de la misión a la cual me enviaron nada diré. Es secreto de Estado, no puedo traicionar mi país.

–Por supuesto –repuso ella tomando aire–. Mira, Jasper, quiero la verdad, sea lo que sea. Quedamos juntos en eso, acuérdese.

–Pregunta, Alice. No puedo adivinar lo que quieres saber.

–¿Has salido de la casa alguna vez?

–No.

–¿Habían otros, además de usted y del que el Mayor ha atrapado?

–Habían otros cuatro hombres, pero murieron. Sólo nosotros dos seguimos vivos. ¿Qué pasa, Alice?

–El Mayor ha encontrado huellas cerca del faro. Recientes. Si no son tuyas ni hay otro en la Isla, ¿de quién son?

–No tengo la respuesta, quedo atrapado en esta casa. Pueden ser de cualquiera, incluso de los hombres de los Whiterlade cuando salieron a buscar tu caballo.

–Son más recientes. El Mayor sigue buscándote porque tu compañero ha garantizado que no cometerías el suicidio, y así las encontró. Piensa que son tuyas y me ha pedido que no salga sola hacia la pradera.

–Él te ha pedido, yo te prohíbo.

Ella sonrió.

–¿Quién piensas que eres para prohibirme alguna cosa?

–Me has prohibido un montón de cosas, creo que puedo prohibirte una.

–Tal vez...

–Alice, eso es muy serio. Hay alguien rondando en la Isla y no sabemos quien es. No soy yo, como cree el Mayor, dices que no son los hombres de los Whiterlade, puede ser alguien que no tenga buenas intenciones. Si las tuviese, habría se acercado a las haciendas, ¿no?

–Desde luego –ella se quedó en silencio un rato–. ¿Te quedas seguro que tus hombres quedan todos muertos?

Las facciones de él se endurecieron.

–Murieron delante de mis ojos sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para salvarles la vida.

Ella alzó la mano y tocó su rostro, acariciándole.

–El Mayor ha dicho que eras el comandante de la misión, te sentías responsable por la vida de ellos, ¿no?

–Era el responsable, y no he podido salvarlos.

–Salvaste uno. Además de usted.

–Perdí cuatro. Cuatro familias perdieron sus hijos porque he fallado.

Ella balanceó la cabeza. No había nada más a decir delante de tal dolor. Nada que dijese aliviaría el peso que Jasper cargaba, eso era algo que él tendría que arreglarse solo. Alcie lo abrazó y hundió la cara en su pecho. No podía borrar sus malos recuerdos, pero podría ofrecerle buenos recuerdos de la Isla.

* * *

**pobrecitoooo :(...quien andará x ahí?...ellos son muy tiernis! jajajaajXD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Después de siglos fuera, he podido volver por aquí, lo siento y no sé xq me disculpo, todo es culpa del colegio jajaja bueno, lean chiquis :)**

* * *

****Capitulo 14:

_–Perdí cuatro. Cuatro familias perdieron sus hijos porque he fallado._

_Ella balanceó la cabeza. No había nada más a decir delante de tal dolor. Nada que dijese aliviaría el peso que Jasper cargaba, eso era algo que él tendría que arreglarse solo. Alice lo abrazó y hundió la cara en su pecho. No podía borrar sus malos recuerdos, pero podría ofrecerle buenos recuerdos de la Isla._

Como habían acordado hacer para que los padres de él no se percatasen de que su compromiso era falso, James vino el miércoles. En cuanto Alice le contó de la visita del Mayor él se puso furioso.

–¡No puedo creerme que él sigue acercándose de ti!

–James, no hace falta que te enojes con el Mayor, él solo ha venido disculparse.

–Eres ingenua, Alice –dijo él tendiendo la mano sobre la mesa y cogiendo la de ella–, y él puede aprovecharse de eso.

–No te preocupes, me arreglo bien sola –dijo ella retirando la mano de la de él–. Además, en poco tiempo volveré a quedarme sola –James frunció el ceño y ella advirtió que había dicho algo que no debía– ¿Has desistido de tus planes? Pensé que volverías a Inglaterra para estudiar.

–Es lo que quiero, pero no sé si podré hacerlo.

–¿Por qué no?

Él se agitó en la silla, desvió la mirada del rostro de ella y entonces la contestó:

–No me gusta la idea de dejarla desprotegida aquí.

–No soy de vidrio, James.

El tono de enfado de la respuesta de ella hizo que James cambiase de tema. Hablaron de los tiempos de escuela, de las festividades en Port Stanley que solían asistir juntos y de la esquila.

Al fin de la tarde él se fue.

Alice buscó a Jasper en "la tumba" y lo encontró estudiando uno de los mapas de su padre. Se acercó a él sonriendo.

–¿Planeando huir de mí?

Él alzó la mirada hacia ella y advirtió su sonrisa burlona. Dio un paso hacia adelante y pasó el brazo por la cintura de ella.

–Es lo que debería hacer, hechicera –dijo él antes de besarla.

Fue un beso suave y corto, como solían ser los besos de él, pero Alice lograba advertir toda la pasión que Jasper mantenía bajo su control. Así como él, ella sabía que un día no podrían más controlarse y sus sentimientos desbordarían. Y esperaba por ese día con ansiedad. Lo quería y no iba censurarse por eso. Alice sabía que nunca más sentiría eso. Jasper sería el único hombre que amaría en su vida y por eso quería disfrutar con él de todo que un hombre y una mujer disfrutan juntos.

El beso terminó, pero siguieron abrazados.

–Te gustan los mapas, ¿no?

–Su padre tenía una colección valiosa. Si los vendiese, Alice, quizás pudiese quitar tus deudas.

–¿Tienen tanto valor así?

–Sí. Son muy buenos, antiguos y raros. Harían la felicidad de cualquier coleccionador.

"Y de tu ejército", pensó ella con amargura. No podía ignorar el abismo que los separaba. Lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Jasper se puso serio, pero antes que él pudiese le hacer alguna pregunta, ella se escabulló hacia la cocina.

Jasper resopló. Habían cosas entre ellos que no podían ser cambiadas por ninguno de los dos. Cosas que los alejaban, que se interponían entre los sentimientos que crecían en sus corazones.

Pensó en su compañero. Sí, él tuviera más suerte, pues quedaba en un hospital donde le trataban sin ninguno vínculo emocional. Quizás tuviese sido mejor siguieren juntos y tener ese destino. No habría conocido a Alice, no estaría enamorado de ella.

Jasper dio una sonrisa amarga. No le gustaría ni un poquito haber sido atrapado por el ejército de las Islas. Tal vez pronto enviasen su compañero a casa. Tal vez no. Así como para él, no habrían garantías de volver a casa. A lo mejor, ahora sabía que él quedaba bien, iba recuperando la salud y no perdiera la cordura.

Ese había sido el miedo de ellos en aquellos días terribles.

El jueves y el viernes Alice y Jasper cruzaron pocas palabras, aunque ella se quedó en casa como le había recomendado el Mayor.

Por primera vez se quedaban incómodos uno en la presencia del otro. Jasper sabía que la causa de eso era el que hablaron el miércoles después que James se marchó. Alguna cosa había hecho daño a Alice, pero él no lograba descubrir el que había sido. Lo único que le ocurrió fue que ella se quedaría imaginando que su interés por los mapas era en la intención de huir. Había tomado el comentario de ella como una broma en aquella tarde, ahora ya creía que Alice hablaba en serio cuando le preguntó se planeaba huir.

Sábado por la tarde Jasper tuvo valor para enfrentarse a Alice y sus fantasmas. No soportaba más el silencio entre ellos ni el dolor en los ojos de ella. Fuese lo que fuese, necesitaban aclarar. La buscó en el cuarto del telar.

–Alice, necesitamos hablar.

–Sí –repuso ella sin quitar la mirada del tejido que hacía.

Él se acercó y puso las manos en los hombros de ella.

–Es serio. Deja el trabajo.

Alice cerró los ojos. ¿Por que lo quería tanto? El calor de las manos de él hacía su sangre correr más rápido y su corazón latir a toda velocidad. Ella lo quería, pero ¿qué quería él? ¿Quería a ella o a el que podía obtener de ella? Era una relación temporal, pero no soportaría ser solo un objeto en las manos de él. Tembló.

–Ven a la sala y hablemos, Alice. No soporto más ese dolor en tu mirada.

Ella tomó aire y sin mirarlo, fue hacia la sala. Jasper la siguió.

Alice sentó en el sofá, la cabeza gacha y las manos en el regazo.

Jasper se puso de cuclillas a su frente y le cogió las manos.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada.

–Pasa algo, sí. Has cambiado el miércoles, y no ha sido por James. ¿Es a causa de los mapas de tu padre?

–Sí –masculló ella.

–Deberías haber dicho que no le gusta que yo los mire. Desde luego que no me ocuparía de ellos.

–No es eso, es...

Alice no tenía valor para decirle la verdad. Soltó sus manos de las de el y se levantó. Caminó hacia la ventana y espió la tarde gris.

Jasper la siguió con la mirada.

–¿Qué es?

–Tonterías de mujer, nada más.

Jasper tomó aire. No se quedaría satisfecho con medias verdades.

–Nunca he mentido para usted.

Alice tembló y rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos.

–Aquellos mapas interesan a tu ejército.

–Desde luego. He visto los mejores mapas que tenemos de las Islas y no llegan ni siquiera a los pies de los tuyos –él frunció el ceño– No voy robarlos, Alice.

–¡No pensé eso!

Alice se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y sus ojos reflejaban la sinceridad de sus palabras. Jasper sonrió.

–Entonces, ¿por qué?

–Porque me acuerda de todo que nos separa.

Él balanceó la cabeza. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Tocó su mejilla. Tenía en los ojos la misma tristeza que veía en los de ella.

–Sabías de todo eso cuando me trajo a tu casa.

–Sí, pero no sabía lo mucho que iba quererte. No pensé que me quedaría enamorada de ti.

Él la abrazó.

–También te quiero, pero no puedo cambiar el hombre que soy.

–No quiero que cambies, sólo... a veces es difícil pensar en lo que eres, en lo que ustedes han venido a hacer aquí.

–Estás juzgando sin conocer los hechos, Alice –dijo él acariciándole la espalda– Si yo hubiese venido a hacer lo que piensas, habría me quedado con los otros. Si he venido a otra isla, por supuesto es porque tenía una misión distinta.

–Una misión que no puedo saber.

–Así es.

–Y los mapas tienen algo que ver con tu misión.

–Un poco –admitió él– Mira, Alice, la guerra acabó, no he completado mi misión y ni hay tiempo para hacerlo. Todo eso acabó. Aún soy un hombre del ejército, pero no hay nada más para hacer aquí. En ese momento es como si estuviese de vacaciones aquí.

Ella rió y en cuanto alzó la mirada hacia él, Jasper la besó. Un beso ardiente, muy distinto de los que solía darle. La pasión que él siempre contenía se desbordó y Alice supo que era a ella lo que él quería.

Toda la tensión que había pasado en su relación con Jasper se reflejaba en su rostro y la abuela se quedó preocupada. Apenas Alice llegó a casa de los Whiterlade el domingo por la mañana arregló una manera de quedarse sola con ella.

–¿Has tenido problemas con tu hombre?

–Tonterías, abuela. Él se queda bien, sigue siendo gentil y me ayudando en todas las cosas.

–Pero las cosas no van bien.

Alice tomó aire.

–No imaginé que me quedaría enamorada de esa manera. Y no me gusta pensar que él es un soldado.

–Entonces no piense. El corazón no necesita de la razón.

–Es lo que estoy intentando hacer, quiero disfrutar de ese tempo que tengo con él. ¿Ya tenemos una fecha para su partida?

–Todo queda arreglado, pronto tendré la fecha. Creo que será en comienzos de enero.

Alice dio una sonrisa triste. Un mes y algunos días. Ese era todo el tiempo que tendrían juntos. En cuanto se separasen nunca más volverían a encontrarse. No pudo contener las lágrimas.

–Niña, sabías que sería así –dijo la abuela, abrazándola– Él no pertenece a esa Isla, la vida de él está allá.

–Yo sé. Siempre lo supe.

–Olvida que él va a marcharse, todo se arreglará a su tiempo.

Alice podría haber contestado la abuela diciendo que ese era un hecho que no tenía arreglo. Jasper se marcharía y su corazón quedaría en añicos. Ninguna de las dos cosas podría ser diferente.

La joven se quedó callada porque la señora Whiterlade se acercaba a ellas.

–¿No estás bien, Alice? –preguntó la madre de James con sincera preocupación.

–Hablábamos de mi padre, señora Whiterlade. A veces no es fácil vivir sin él.

–Desde luego –la señora Whiterlade cogió la mano de ella–, no has tenido nadie más por ti en tu vida. Siempre va a quedar un recuerdo dolido en el pecho, pero así que tengas una nueva familia eso no más le hará daño.

Alice sonrió. Enseguida hicieron la comida y el tema de la conversación fueron las festividades en la Capital. En la próxima semana tendrían la conmemoración de la batalla de 1914, y los Whiterlade solían ir en ese día. Alice siempre los había acompañado.

–Este año no me voy –dijo Alice.

–¿Por que no? –preguntó James.

–No estoy con ánimo para conmemoraciones.

–A su padre no le gustaría que usted se quedase tanto tiempo triste por su muerte –dijo la señora Whiterlade.

–Mamá está en lo cierto, Alice –James cogió la mano de ella– Además, necesitas un descanso. Si te quedas en la hacienda, trabajas mucho más de lo que sería conveniente. Si no estás con tus ovejas, te quedas en el telar. Un paseo será bueno para ti.

–Tal vez –Alice necesitaba de una disculpa, no podría ir y dejar a Jasper allí– Pero está Jake. Antes, cuando yo iba a Stanley, papá lo cuidaba. Ahora no hay nadie para cuidarlo.

–Podrías dejarlo aquí –sugirió James.

–Él no se quedaría, no le gustan personas extrañas.

–Yo podría quedarme en tu casa cuidando de tu perro.

Todos miraron la abuela.

–No sé –masculló Alice–, creo que se pondría muy nervioso.

–Por el contrario, creo que nosotros dos nos llevaríamos muy bien.

Alice tomó aire, ya se percatara de que la abuela hablaba de Jasper, así como ella.

–Lo conozco, eso no va a gustarle.

–Él no tiene elección y usted necesita de unos días lejos de él.

–¡Vaya! Vosotras dos parecen hablar de una persona. Jake es solo un perro –protestó .

–Es un perro, pero tiene tamaño para ser una persona –dijo la abuela– Además, no te olvides que él es la única compañía de tu novia en aquella casa.

–Lo que sea –dijo James alzando las manos en rendición.

–Quedaré en tu casa, Alice, cuidando de Jake, mientras estés en Stanley –dijo la abuela con un tono que no permitía contestación– En cuanto vuelvas el miércoles lo encontrarás mejor del que lo has dejado.

"Así espero", pensó Alice. Su miedo era de no encontrar a Jasper al volver. Seguro que no le gustaría la idea de la abuela quedarse con él en a casa y ella temía que él decidiese huir. Se reprochó. Él ya le había dado su palabra de que no lo haría, y ella seguía sin confiar en él.

Enseguida arreglaron los detalles de ese viaje. El desfile sería el martes, entonces viajarían el lunes por la mañana. Se quedarían en la casa de los Whiterlade en Stanley y volverían el miércoles. La señora Whiterlade acompañaría los jóvenes.

Ya pasaba de las siete cuando James la llevó a casa. Él no entró, se despidieron en el jardín y apenas James se marchó, ella entró.

Alice ni había cerrado la puerta con la llave y Jasper ya entraba en la cocina. Ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

–Hola.

Jasper continuó acercándose a ella. Sonreía y sus ojos tenían aquel calor que la hacía temblar de deseo.

–Hola –contestó él con la voz ronca.

Jasper pasó el brazo por la cintura de ella y la besó. Alice soltó un suave gemido de placer contra la boca de él y pasó los brazos por su cuello. Quería disfrutar al máximo de los cariños que él le ofrecía. Había poco tiempo para ellos y lo quería aprovechar todo, para que en el futuro no hubiesen remordimientos.

Jasper tomó aire, la entrega de Alice hizo con que su cuerpo se incendiase de deseo. La apretó contra su cuerpo y deslizó la boca por su cuello, haciéndola gemir de placer. Alice tenía la sensación de que iba derretirse, se aferró a los hombros de él pues sus rodillas ya no le sostenían más. Cuando él mordisqueó su oreja, Alice susurró su nombre con pasión.

Eso fue lo bastante para que Jasper recuperase la razón. Con firmeza la apartó y la miró con pasión. Alice sonrió. Comprendía porque él actuara así.

–No puedo hacer eso contigo.

–No quieres –dijo ella.

–No puedo. Aún me queda un poco de dignidad.

El dolor en la mirada de él la conmovió. Sabía que cuando Jasper hablaba de dignidad, se refería a su situación allí y no sólo a la relación de ellos. Era un hombre orgulloso y que creía que era su obligación dar la vida por la patria. El hecho de ocultarse en su casa era para él toda una vergüenza. Ella le tocó la mejilla con cariño.

–Estoy segura de que te queda toda la dignidad que siempre has tenido, solo estás actuando según los hechos te lo exigen.

–Solemos creer en aquello que nos conviene.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para encender el fuego. Ya había aprendido que no tenía sentido discutir con Jasper.

Cada uno de ellos tenía su visión de las cosas y ninguno de los dos quedaba dispuesto a cambiar la suya. Podrían convivir con esas diferencias por algún tiempo. Y para ellos no había más que "algún tiempo". Un mes. Ese era el plazo que la abuela le había dado. Un mes para ser feliz. No desperdiciaría ni solo un día.

–Tengo novedades –dijo ella.

Jasper sentó en una silla y esperó que ella siguiese hablando.

–La abuela ya ha arreglado tu viaje, pronto tendrá la á a comienzos de enero.

Jasper dio una sonrisa triste. A lo mejor la abuela se había acordado de que a él le gustaría quedarse con Alice en las fiestas.

–Alice...

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró. La tristeza que vio en su rostro la sorprendió.

–Necesito marchar –dijo Jasper.

–Yo sé. Si estuviese en tu lugar, también me gustaría volver a casa. Además, no puedes quedarte, ni que quisiera. No hay elección.

–Si hubiese...

Él no terminó la frase y ella no tuvo valor para preguntarle si él se quedaría con ella. Temía la respuesta, pues él amaba su patria.

Si la invasión hubiese sido un éxito y las Islas ahora perteneciesen a ellos, quizás Jasper se quedase con ella. Pero con las Islas bajo el dominio de su país, jamás él se quedaría. Mismo que pudiese. Eso ella sabía.

En la mañana siguiente Alice se despertó con el exquisito olor del desayuno invadiendo su cuarto. Sonrió. Ya no se acordaba más de como era ser cuidada por alguien, siempre había sido ella que cuidaba de su padre, desde que aún era solo una niña. Su corazón se encogió al pensar que en poco tiempo Jasper se marcharía.

Balanceó la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. Habría tiempo para tristeza, pero ahora era tiempo para disfrutar de a compañía de él.

Apenas Alice entró en la cocina, Jasper vino a su encuentro.

–Buen día –dijo Alice.

El sonrió, pasó el brazo por la cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y la besó.

–Buen día –dijo Jasper acariciando la mejilla de ella.

–¿Hoy es un día especial? –preguntó ella deslizando las manos por el pecho de él.

–A tu lado, todos los días son especiales –repuso Jasper, besándola otra vez–. ¿Tienes hambre?

–Un poco.

Él la llevó hacia la mesa y sostuvo la silla para que ella sentase.

Sirvió el té y las tortillas que había hecho. Pablo sentó a frente de ella. Sonreía, y esa sonrisa le llegaba a los ojos. Alice casi no podía creerse que aquellos mismos ojos pudiesen tener aquella mirada fría que le aterrorizaba.

–¿Por qué? –ella preguntó señalando la comida.

Jasprt se encogió de hombros.

–Vivo solo desde hace algunos años. Me gusta tener compañía.

–A mí también –ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

–Siempre supimos que tendría un fin.

–Sí.

–Me preocupa como vas a quedarte después.

–Me quedaré bien, mi vida seguirá como siempre.

Jasper resopló. Sabía que la vida de ninguno de los dos seguiría como antes tras todo que vivieron en aquella casa. Era mucho más del que haberse enamorado, habían compartido el miedo, el triunfo y alejado la soledad que sentían. Todo había sido muy intenso para ser olvidado. Los hechos que compartieron habían cambiado a los dos, no eran las mismas personas de antes. Desde luego, sus vidas no podrían seguir los caminos de antes.

Por la noche, tras cenanr se quedaron en la sala y compartieron un vaso de vino. Se sentaron en la alfombra, pero enseguida Jasper la hizo acostarse con la cabeza en su regazo. Él soltó su pelo y se puso a acariciarlo. Alice cerró los ojos y se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Jake se tendió al lado de su dueña y su presencia acordó a Alice que tenía cosas importantes para decir a Jasper.

–En la próxima semana habrán fiestas en Port Stanley.

–Y sueles participar de ellas. Con los Whiterlade.

–Sí.

–Entonces debes ir este año también.

–No quiero.

–Alice, puedo arreglarme bien solo. Y me encontrarás aquí en cuanto vuelvas, ya tienes mi palabra.

–No me gusta quedar lejos de ti.

La declaración de Alice pesó entre ellos y se quedaron en silencio.

–Quiero que vayas –dijo Jasper.

–Tengo que ir, intenté utilizar a Jake como una disculpa para quedarme, pero no tuve éxito. Me obligaron a acompañarlos.

Él rió.

–¿Alguien es capaz de obligarte a hacer lo que no quieres? No creía que existiese esa persona.

Alice sonrió con cariño.

–La abuela. Ella se ofreció para cuidar de Jake mientras voy hacia Stanley.

Jasper se puso serio y frunció el ceño.

–¿La abuela va a quedarse aquí?

–Sí. Sé que no te gusta, pero me quedaría preocupada si te dejase solo.

–Quizás estés en lo cierto. Es mejor que siempre haya alguien para contestar al ejército. Si mi compañero sigue pidiendo que me busquen y el Mayor encuentra más huellas, volverán a revisar tu casa.

–Si pudiese avisar a tu compañero...

–¡Ni pienses en hacer tal cosa! –él le tocó la mejilla–. Ya te has involucrado en ese lío mucho más del que debías, pero aquí puedo protegerte. Si te pones en riesgo, no podré hacer nada por ti.

Ella alzó la mano y le tocó el pecho, a la altura del corazón.

–El peor, Jasper, es que si me pillan hablando con tu compañero en el hospital y te quedas sabiendo de eso, te desplazarías hacia Stanley para rescatarme.

Él cubrió la mano de ella con la suya.

–Desde luego que sí. Y te quedes segura de que tendría éxito.

Ella rió.

–Como dice la abuela: eres muy orgulloso y altanero.

Él balanceó la cabeza.

–En ese caso no es nada de eso.

–Entonces, ¿qué es?

Él la miró luciendo en los ojos toda la pasión que sentía en el pecho y apretó la mano de Alice contra su pecho.

–Es que el amor hace milagros.

* * *

**Bueno, como hace mucho no estaba, les dejo el que sigue :)**

**Besos! :P**


	15. Chapter 15

**Y como lo prometido es deuda...**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Como Alice le había pedido, el miércoles James vino a caballo.

Ella ensilló Roy y juntos recorrieron la pradera revisando las ceras y reuniendo las ovejas. Alice contó siete corderos. Menos del que esperaba, pero era mejor que nada.

Volvieron en fines de la tarde y Alice llevó Roy directo al galpón.

Mientras ella quitaba los arreos a Roy, James comentó:

–Me gusta acompañarte, pero me preocupa ese miedo que tienes ahora. Nunca has sido miedosa, Alice.

–Tampoco nunca habían invadido las Islas.

–Así es, aunque no hace falta que te quedes aterrorizada. El Mayor Foxsprint se quedó obsesionado con el tema del soldado extraviado porque su reputación puede ser afectada por el hecho. Una vez ya se le escaparon, si ocurre otra vez, se quedará mal con el comando.

Ella rió.

–¿Una vez? James, esos hombres quedaban aquí desde la guerra, que terminó en junio. Los descubrieron en octubre. Han escapado de las patrullas del Mayor más de una vez, ¿no?

James también rió.

–De veras. Pero ya no siguen aquí, uno fue atrapado y se queda prisionero en Stanley, el otro...

James hizo un ademán de desdén y Alice sintió ganas de reírse de él. "El otro, James", pensó ella, "se queda a unas pocas docenas de metros de ti. Y vivo." Vivo el bastante para hacer sus rodillas temblaren con solo el recuerdo de su mirada y quitarle el aliento al acordarse de sus besos. El hombre que debería odiar le había robado el corazón. Jasper habría venido a conquistar la Isla, volvería llevando el corazón de una isleña.

–Una taza de té y galletas pagan mi trabajo –dijo James sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Volvieron a casa y Alice encendió el fuego como Jasper le había enseñado a hacer con las malezas, pronto el agua hervía y ella preparó el té. Sirvió a James un trozo de la tarta de queso que había hecho ayer. Quedaron un rato hablando y enseguida él se fue. Alice se ocupó de limpiar la cocina y solo se percató de la presencia de Jasper porque Jake se adelantó a él y paró al lado de ella.

–¿Estás nerviosa o enojada? –preguntó Jasper colocándose a la espalda de ella y abrazándola.

Alice siguió lavando los platos mientras lo contestó.

–Los dos y mucho más.

Él advirtió que la voz de ella tembló.

–¿Es muy serio, Alice?

–Vete a la sala y enciende el fuego, enseguida voy.

Él la besó en el cuello y siguió hacia la sala como ella le pidiera sin hacer preguntas. Jasper encendió el fuego y se sentó en la alfombra mirando las llamas muy serio. Se preguntaba si James había traído malas noticias o advirtiera que algo en Alice había cambiado. Sí, ella ya no era la misma mujer que él conociera, y James que la conocía desde hace muchos años se percataría de ese cambio con facilidad.

Alice tardó un poco en venir y él ya empezaba a quedarse preocupado, pero ella trajo la cena de ellos. Jasper sonrió, habría sido eso que la hiciera tardarse. La ayudó a poner las cosas en la mesilla y Alice se sentó a su lado. Mientras comían, ella habló:

–Logramos reunir todas las ovejas. Conté siete corderos.

–Veo que no es lo que esperabas.

–Había contado quince ovejas, es decir que deberían haber quince corderos. Me faltan ocho de ellos.

–Desde luego, aunque pueden haber pérdidas en un rebaño –dijo él con serenidad– No sé nada de la crianza de ovejas, ¿cual sería el número de pérdidas que suelen tener aquí?

–No solemos tener pérdidas en las condiciones de esa época del año.

La voz de ella era determinada, Jasper se percató de que ella se diera cuenta de que algo extraño ocurría a su rebaño.

–En eses terrenos rocosos creo que puedan ocurrir en cualquier época.

–Mira, Jasper, he revisado todas las cercas con atención desde el inicio de la primavera a causa de eso. No había un sólo agujero, ni hay ahora. Revisé todo hoy con James. Las ovejas se quedaban en la pradera sin ningún riesgo.

–¿Las madres siguen en el rebaño?

Alice sonrió con amargura.

–Cuatro de ellas. Otras cuatro "se han esfumado en el aire" como me has dicho el otro día.

Él dejó su plato en la mesilla y cogió la mano de ella.

–Dime, Alice, ¿qué estás pensando?

Ella tembló y Jasper, se percatando de eso, apretó la mano de ella.

–El Mayor encontró las huellas en el faro, ¿no?

–Sí, pero el faro queda lejos de tu hacienda.

–Desde luego que el faro es propriedad del gobierno, pero mis tierras incluyen Cape Meredith.

Jasper se sorprendió con la información, es decir que la hacienda de Alice era mucho mayor del que él había pensado.

Además, tenía una posición privilegiada en la Isla. "Ahora comprendo el interés de los Whiterlade en esas tierras", dijo Jasper a sus adentros, "Y también el del Mayor." Aunque Alice era preciosa, sus tierras lo eran más bajo el punto de vista del futuro de la Isla.

–Piensas que aquellas huellas son del que te robó las ovejas y los corderos, ¿no?

–Es una posibilidad.

–Por supuesto –él observó con atención el rostro de ella–. Hay mas cosas. Dímelas.

Ella tembló, tomó aire y alzó una mirada asustada hacia el rostro de él.

–Encontré huellas cerca del gallinero esa mañana.

–¡Alice!

–No había ninguna ayer por la tarde cuando fui recoger los huevos.

–Alguien se acercó a la casa esa noche –concluyó Jasper.

–Así es –masculló ella temblando aún más que antes.

Jasper la estrechó en los brazos.

–Cálmate. ¿Tienes un arma?

–Hay una, en el galpón.

–¿En el galpón? Alice, la deberías tener al alcance de la mano, siempre. ¿Sabes disparar?

–Sé, aunque no lo hago hace años.

Bien, algo de útil el padre le había enseñado a ella.

–Mañana la traes del galpón, será más útil aquí pues creo que Roy no sepa disparar.

Ella rió.

–Puedo traerla como quieres, pero no sé si hay munición ni donde mi padre la guardaba.

Jasper resopló.

–La deje en el galpón, nos arreglamos con cuchillos si acaso es necesario, ¿o solo tienes cucharas?

–Muy gracioso –protestó Alice haciendo una mueca–, ya sabes que tengo cuchillos.

Él le acarició la mejilla.

–No te preocupes, no te pareces a una oveja para que ese desconocido intente robarte.

Antes que ella pudiese protestar de su broma, él la besó.

Cuando se acostó, Jasper se preguntaba si las huellas eran del ladrón de ovejas y como no había oído ningún barullo anoche.

Fuese quién fuese, era un experto en ocultarse, porque su experiencia de soldado y de sobreviviente en aquella isla no fueron lo bastante para oír esa persona.

Fue inevitable pensar en el Mayor. Que rondase la casa era comprensible, pero no que robase ovejas. ¿Acaso no tenía dinero para comprar carne? Desde luego que sí. Tal vez las robase de Alice para asustarla, ¿por qué? No había sentido en decir que el Mayor quisiera la hacienda de ella. Si había interés del gobierno en las tierras cercanas al faro le bastaría reclamarlas. Los únicos que podrían tener esa clase de interés eran los Whiterlade. En ese caso, ¿serían tan competentes en ocultarse?

No. Quien pasó por la hacienda no había ocultado sus huellas.

Era como si quisiera dejarlas para que alguien las encontrase. Es decir que la intención era asustar Alice. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabría de él y quería ponerlos bajo presión para que él se entregase? Esa era una posibilidad a ser considerada.

Las preocupaciones de anoche no si disiparon con el alba, Alice y Jasper quedaron tensos todo el día. Por la tarde ella salió para alimentar las gallinas y recoger los huevos. Jake la acompañó y Jasper se quedó en la cocina, tras lograr que Alice le prometiese que si algo pasase, gritaría. El gallinero se quedaba más allá del galpón y no podía ser visto desde la casa.

En cuanto volvió, Alice le contó que todo quedaba en su sitio y no había ninguna huella nueva. Eso no tranquilizó a Jasper, quien había dejado aquellas huellas que el Mayor había encontrado y las que Alice encontró volvería. Un día u otro volvería, pues tenía una intención y se había arriesgado demás para desistir ahora.

El viernes amaneció con el cielo gris y una llovizna que intimidó a Jake, no salió hacia la pradera como solía hacer por las mañanas.

Jasper y Alice prepararon el desayuno juntos, pero cruzaron pocas palabras. Mientras comía ella examinó el rostro de él con atención, por primera vez desde que recuperara las fuerzas tenía ojeras y quedaba pálido.

–Hice mal en contarte de las huellas que encontré –dijo ella muy seria.

Jasper se percató de que no era una broma sino lo que Alice pensaba de hecho.

–¿Por que lo dices?

–Estás te preocupando más de lo necesario.

Él dio una sonrisa.

–¿Y cuánto es lo necesario?

–Estás pálido y tienes ojeras, si sigues así en pocos días te quedarás tan exhausto como cuando te encontré –ella tendió el brazo por sobre la mesa y le cogió la mano– Aún no estás recuperado, necesitas de más tiempo para volver al que ha sido. Si te preocupas de esa manera dificultará su partida.

–No puedo ignorar el peligro que se acerca de ti.

–He vivido toda mi vida aquí, sin ti, y viviré muchos años más. Ocúpate de ti.

Jasper tragó saliva. Esa era la verdad. Dolida, pero la verdad.

Por la tarde, mientras batía el relleno de una tarta, Alice escuchó el motor de un coche. Espió por la ventana de la cocina y vio que era un vehículo del ejército. En cuanto se dio la vuelta para buscar a Jasper y avisarle, él surgió en la puerta del comedor.

–El ejército –dijo Alice.

–Ponte en calma –dijo él– no me encontrarán ni que revisen la casa.

Ella asintió. Volvió a batir el relleno, esperando el llamado a la puerta para abrirla. Solamente una puerta del coche fue abierta y cerrada enseguida. Escuchó los pasos de un solo hombre.

–¡Señorita Brandon!

El Mayor. Alice no supo decir si eso era bueno o malo. A lo mejor ya lo conocía, tal vez fuese más difícil tratar con un desconocido.

Abrió la puerta con serenidad.

–Buenas tardes, Mayor.

–¿Como estás, señorita?

–Bien. ¿Tienes novedades?

–Ninguna. Ni buenas ni malas. Todo sigue en lo mismo.

–Yo las tengo.

El Mayor enarcó las cejas, sorprendido. Jasper le había aconsejado a Alice que contase al Mayor sobre las huellas que había encontrado.

–Huellas cerca del gallinero. Pase, Mayor –ella invitó, señalando las sillas– Estoy haciendo una tarta, apenas la ponga en el horno le enseño esas huellas.

Mientras terminaba de batir el relleno, Alice le contó como y cuando encontrara aquellas señales, así como el hecho de que no había escuchado ninguno barullo durante la noche y Jake también no se percatara de la "visita" que habían recibido.

Con la tarta en el horno, los dos salieron de la casa hacia el gallinero. Alice le mostró las huellas ya un poco borradas por la lluvia. Él se puso de cuclillas al lado de ellas.

–Así que me percaté de ellas tomé cuidado para no borrarlas. Pensé en llamarle, Mayor, pero me quedé con recelo de que alguien se percatase de que sé más del que debería saber.

–No ha sido una mala actitud –contestó el Mayor–, pero si eso ocurre otra vez es mejor que llames al ejército apenas encuentre las huellas.

–Sí.

Alice se quedó en silencio observando el Mayor sacar del bolsillo unmetro y medir las huellas. Enseguida la guardó y sacó lápiz y papel. Hizo algunas anotaciones.

–Sólo vienen. Extraño –dijo él.

–Sí. Empiezan donde termina la hierba y desaparecen en la hierba más allá del gallinero en un único sentido. Es como si la persona hubiese venido desde la pradera norte y siguiese hacia el mar.

–Si no le importa, señorita, voy revisar estos sitios.

–Como quiera, Mayor. En cuanto termine su trabajo, venga a casa tomar un té. Y creo que la tarta ya quedará lista.

–Gracias, señorita Brandon.

El Mayor se dedicó a examinar las huellas otra vez y Alice siguió hacia la casa. Apenas entró, con miedo de que Jasper pensase que el Mayor ya había partido, dijo en voz muy alta:

–Ven, Jake. Voy hacer un té para el Mayor, él se quedará para comer la tarta.

Alice esperó más de dos horas por el Mayor. Apenas ella le abrió la puerta, él habló:

–No he encontrado nada. Es como si él hubiese venido del nada y se esfumado en el aire.

–Como las ovejas –masculló Alice.

–¿Qué dijo, señorita?

Alice le contó lo que había pasado a sus ovejas.

–Quizás eso sea una información que nos ayude. Voy averiguar con las otras haciendas si hay ocurrido algún robo en los últimos meses.

Alice sirvió el té y la tarta, enseguida sentó en frente a él.

–Estás en las Islas hace mucho tiempo, ¿no, Mayor? Me acuerdo de ti desde niña.

–Hace dieciocho años que he venido por primera vez –él contó– Me quedé por cinco años, entonces volví a Inglaterra por dos. Mi mujer quedaba enferma y necesitaba tratarse.

–¿Has vuelto después de eses dos años?

–Sí. Ella no logró curarse, y como no habíamos tenido hijos, volví solo.

–Lo siento –dijo Alice con simpatía.

–Gracias. Después de su entierro no quise quedarme en Inglaterra, las Islas me gustaban. Además, en Inglaterra recordaría su sufrimiento. Aquí, habíamos sido felices. No he salido de las Islas en esos once años para más lejos que las Sandwich o Georgia.

–A mí también me gustan las Islas. ¿No has conocido mi madre?

–Cuando llegué su padre ya vivía solo. Si ella lo abandonó, es porque no lo merecía. Tarde o temprano lo dejaría por algún motivo. Una mujer que lo amase no abandonaría al marido a causa del lugar donde vivían. Eso se podría arreglar de alguna manera.

–¿A su esposa le gustaban las Islas?

–No, pero nunca habló de dejarme. Hablábamos de buscar otro sitio para vivir en cuanto el ejército me lo permitiese.

–¿Sigues viudo, Mayor?

Alice se quedaba muy curiosa, nadie nunca hablara de la vida privada del Mayor, aunque hablasen mucho de él. Y poco se hablaba bien de él. Muy distinto del hombre que empezaba a conocer.

–Sí, señorita. Hay amores que son para toda la vida.

–Así creo –dijo ella pensando en Jasper.

El Mayor la miró con mucha atención. Se percatara del brillo en los ojos de ella. Era un hombre solitario, pero no había olvidado el que era amar.

–¿Es esa la clase de amor que sientes por James Whiterlade, señorita?

–No sé.

–Es mejor que lo sepas antes de la boda. Los Whiterlade son una familia difícil, y el hijo menor suele ser aún más difícil que los otros. Un amor menor que eso no soportaría la presión de formar parte de una familia tan importante como la de ellos.

–Gracias por el consejo, voy tomarlo en serio. ¿Aún buscas al desaparecido?

–Son las órdenes, pero ahora busco al dueño de esas huellas en primer lugar. Sea quien sea. Si es un ladrón, debo llevarlo a Stanley para un juicio.

–¿Y si es un soldado? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Matarlo.

Alice palideció y tembló. El Mayor se percató de su reacción y dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

–Tampoco me gusta esa idea, pero son las órdenes que recibí. Tengo que cumplirlas.

Alice tomó aire. Al fin y al cabo las cosas eran como su padre le había enseñado: soldados son asesinos fríos, no les importa matar la gente. Veía en los ojos del Mayor la misma mirada fría que en Jasper la aterrorizaba. Un rostro sin emoción, una mirada vacía. Era como si dejasen de ser humanos en esos momentos.

–¿Ya pensaste, Mayor, que hay un padre y una madre esperando por ese hombre? Tal vez una esposa, hijos...

–Nuestros soldados también tenían padres, madres, esposas e hijos. Y así mismo ellos los han matado –contestó el Mayor sin ocultar la furia.

–Los soldados de ellos que murieron también los tenían –repuso Alice.

El Mayor estrechó los ojos y observó la joven amenazadoramente.

–¿Simpatizas con la causa de ellos, señorita?

–Hablaste de muertos en combate, Mayor, y ya no quedamos más en guerra. No quiero un asesinato en mi hacienda.

–Lo sacaré de sus tierras para cumplir mis órdenes.

–Por favor. Creo que sepas la opinión de mi padre sobre el ejército.

–Sí, él siempre dejó muy clara su hostilidad hacia nosotros.

–No me hagas tener la misma opinión que él, Mayor. Hasta ahora han sido irreprochables en sus acciones, no me gustaría saber que hacen esa clase de cosas.

–A veces es necesario. ¿Nunca has sacrificado una oveja, señorita?

–No. Siempre las he sanado.

El Mayor se quedó sin respuesta. ¿Qué decir tras esa declaración? No había nada que pudiese ser dicho. Él se levantó.

–Muchas gracias por la tarta y el té, señorita. En cuanto tenga novedades, las traigo. Y si ocurrir algo extraño, avise el ejército.

–Lo haré –contestó Alice acompañándolo hacia el coche.

–¿Irás al desfile en Stanley en la próxima semana?

–Sí, con James. Viajaremos el martes, pero la abuela se quedará aquí en mi casa para cuidar de Jake.

–¿Su perro?

–Sí.

En cuanto el Mayor se marchó, Alice entró. Temblaba tanto que tuvo dificultad en manejar la llave para cerrar la puerta. Enseguida Jasper vino y ella lo abrazó, sollozando.

–Él tiene órdenes para matarte...

–Cálmate, Alice. Nadie me atrapará.

Ella seguía temblando y llorando. Jasper la tomó en los brazos y levó hacia la sala. Se sentó en el sofá con Alice en su regazo, meciéndola como uno suele hacer a un niño, hasta que ella adormeció. Jasper la llevó a el cuarto y la puso en la cama. Se quedó un rato mirándola.

El martes amaneció soleado, con pocas nubes en el cielo. A las nueve James aparcó el coche cerca de la cocina de la casa de Alice.

La abuela bajó muy contenta y abrazó a Alice.

–Buen día, niña. Ya tengo todo arreglado.

Alice supo que ella hablaba del escape de Jasper. Tembló. Lo echaría de menos.

James balanceó la cabeza.

–Nunca he visto nadie tan animado con la idea de pasar tres días con un perro.

–Tres días lejos de tu padre, muchacho. Esa es la mejor parte de esas vacaciones.

Los tres rieron juntos. James llevó el equipaje de la abuela hacia el cuarto de Alice y enseguida cogió el bolso de su presunta novia y lo llevó hacia el coche.

–Jasper conoce todas las rutinas y tiene unas informaciones importantes para decirte –susurró Alice al oído de la abuela–. Cuídate y cuida de él, por favor.

–Todo quedará bien, niña.

Se despidieron, Alice y James subieron al coche y se marcharon.

La abuela entró en la cocina, cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta.

Jasper estaba parado a la puerta del comedor.

–Buen día, abuela.

–Buen día. Ya tengo la fecha: el 9 de enero.

–Gracias, abuela –dijo él con la voz temblorosa por la emoción.

–Me dé las gracias en cuanto llegues a tu casa. Alice me dijo que tienes cosas para decirme.

–Sí, vamos a la sala.

La abuela sentó en el sofá y Jasper en un sillón a su frente.

Tuvieron una larga conversación en que Jasper la puso al día de las visitas del Mayor y las novedades que él les había traído, además de las huellas que Alice había encontrado y las ovejas desaparecidas.

–Tienes sus propias conclusiones de eses hechos, ¿no? –preguntó la abuela.

–Así es.

–Algunas de ellas no las ha dicho a Alice.

Jasper sonrió, concordando.

–No tengo pruebas.

–Crees que son los Whiterlade que vienen saqueando el rebaño de Alice.

Jasper se sonrojó, pues ella era la matriarca de la familia, pero sostuvo la mirada de la señora. No solía mentir y siempre tuviera valor para defender sus opiniones.

–Creo que lo hacen desde que el padre de ella se quedó enfermo por primera vez. Alice me dijo que tenían ovejas premiadas y que esas desaparecieron. Sé que en aquellos días ella no se ocupó del rebaño, pero ahora lo hace y pronto se percató de que los animales desaparecieron sin que haya una explicación. Como de la otra vez.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque no pueda decir si es o no mi hijo el responsable. Alguien ha robado y sigue robando el rebaño de los Brandon. ¿Las huellas son del ladrón?

–Desde luego que no –contestó Jasper con seguridad– Son las mismas que el Mayor encontró en el faro, y allá no hay ovejas.

–Entonces, ¿de quién son?

–Quizá sean de la misma persona, pero me quedo seguro de que no fueron dejadas al robar las ovejas. Dejaron esas huellas para que Alice las encontrase y se quedase aterrorizada.

–¿Por que alguien habría de querer asustarla?

–Para alejarla de la hacienda. O alguien sabe que estoy aquí y quiere nos amedrantar hasta que yo me entregue de buena gana.

–En esa segunda idea tendríamos el Mayor como el gran sospechoso.

Jasper estrechó los ojos.

–No acompañé su raciocinio, abuela.

–Mira, si él te encuentra tiene órdenes para matarte. Lo hace y todo termina. Si usted si rinde, no puede matarte, mucha gente sabría que quedabas con vida. Además de que a Foxsprint no le gusta la idea de eliminarte, sería muy heroico si él lograse atrapar un enemigo. El gobierno quiere el silencio en ese caso, pero tal vez el Mayor quiera la gloria.

–De hecho, es una posibilidad –concordó Jasper.

La abuela lo miró con sus ojos muy azules y una sonrisa burlona.

–Alice me dijo que cocinas muy bien, y como he venido a cuidar de un perro y no de un hombre, la cocina es tuya.

Jasper sonrió.

–Como Alice me dijo, eres una mujer valiente, abuela.

* * *

**Bueno, ahora sí...nos leemos otro día**

**besos!**


End file.
